Our Flirty Cook
by miyaaabi
Summary: Fem!Sanji When Sanji met Ivankov after the Marineford War, the Okama transformed the cook into a flirty, blonde girl. Now, two years later the Straw Hats are regrouping at Sabaody and Sanji hopes that they will still accept her as their cook no matter how much has changed about her. ZoSan LawLu. Rating might change later on. Relapsing ARCS and some Original ones
1. Chapter 1 - It's Me

_**A/**_ N : _ **Sanji's name will remain the same. Hope you enjoy this new story, and please review.**_ Also _ **I just want to say for the record I have nothing against yaoi, but since I write so much of it, I wanted to do something different this time around.**_ Also _ **this will be following the anime, but I might change some things so be prepared for that. AND BE READY FOR SOME ZORO X SANJI**_

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror after refreshing my red lipstick and smirked, damn did I look good. It has been at least two years since I'd been transformed into a female and I have all but gotten used to it; in fact you could say I now appreciate good gentlemen.

"Come on Sanji, hurry up!" an annoyingly familiar voice startled me.

I managed to give my now shoulder-length hair a quick brush and sauntered my way outside, onto the familiar grassy Sabaody. It was going to be an interesting day, that's for sure.

"Thanks for everything, you guys!" I called back where my friendly Okamas stood on the edge of the ship, waving to me. Had I still had my testosterone and manly attributes I would no way in hell be thanking them, but being a female has automatically made me more appreciative and kind; at least in some ways. They replied with a multitude of yells and laughs, and so I put one heel in front of the other and made my way to Dock 40, where the Sunny would be waiting. As I walked through the bubbly city, my attention wavered over to the many hunky males that roamed the area. This place certainly has gotten more rugged since we were last here, or perhaps I'm just imagining it.

"Ahhh…" a man's voice cried out from to my right. My attention was brought to an elderly man who was peering into the dark blue sea with fear in his eyes. I glanced behind him and noticed a large fish stall, which reminded me I needed to buy food for our trip.

"Excuse me sir, are you alright?" I asked, making my way over to the shaking figure.

He only shook his head, "He's surely dead…that guy with the swords…"

At that, my ears perked up immediately. "Guy with the swords?" I asked. "Did he have green hair too?"

The man nodded, "and one eye, do you know him?"

My head tilted, one eye? Pushing those thoughts out of my head I rummaged through my bag to pull out a wanted poster, "is this him?"

"Yes!" he replied, "that's him."

I sighed, of course Zoro would get himself into trouble when we are trying to set sail. "What happened to him?"

"He said he was bored and wanted to go fishing, so I told him to go wait in my boat. When I finished getting my fishing supplies and went to join him, he wasn't on my boat but on the pirate ship across from mine," the fisherman spoke. "He's probably on his way to Fishman Island by now!"

I face palmed - that absolute moron. I guess you can't really expect idiots to change very much, even in two years. "Oh well, he'll be fine - could you sell me some fresh fish?" I asked, taking a look at the absolutely delicious fish he had on display.

The fisherman seemed reluctant at first, but he soon walked over to his stall and began telling me about the many fish he was selling. I picked out quite a few of the most tasty-looking ones, and he gave me some Bon Bags to hold them in.

"Over there! Something's coming out of the water-"

Both of us turned around to see something large make it's way out of the deep water until it was bobbing around on the surface. It seemed like it was the remains of a ship, and I had an idea of who was behind this.

I seemed to be right in my assumptions, as a tuff of green hair brought my attention towards the top of the mast.

"I got on…" the green swordsman coughed out a bit of water before he continued, "the wrong ship."

As Zoro made his way off the ship and onto the grassy land, his eyes landed on me and he took one hell of a double take. This was going to be fun.

"What the hell?" his voice was rough and he looked me up and down once before speaking again. "Is that you, shitty cook?"

"Yeah, come with me to the ship I'll explain everything when we get there," I replied, trying to ignore the obvious insult he threw at me. We started walking, and as he trailed behind me I noticed he wouldn't stop staring. "Yes, Marimo, I am now a female. Would you quit staring at me?" I hissed, feeling annoyed at the shitty swordsman.

"Prove it," he spoke from behind me.

"Wha-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence as I had to pull my right leg up to block an incoming sword attack. My anger seeped through, who does he think he is attacking me after two whole years? Zoro backed up after a moment of struggle.

"Ah, so it really is you. Weird," he replied. I chose not to reply to the immature man as I tried to figure out the correct way back to the ship.

* * *

We reached the ship, Zoro hadn't spoken since our clash which I was glad for since I didn't have to put up with his shit.

"Guys! Zoro and Sanji are here-"

Shitty swordsman and I walked up onto deck and I noticed we were the last two to arrive.

"Sanji?! Is that you?" Luffy's excited voice only grew when he saw my new figure. "YOU TURNED INTO A WOMAN? HOW COOL!" he yelled, making me block my ears.

"Sanji, what on earth happened to you?" This time it was Nami who spoke. I turned to look at her, my heart crashing when I realized I no longer found her attractive.

Trying to push my bad feelings away, I tried my best to explain to the crew what had occurred over the past two years. "I was blown away to the Okama land, and I pissed off this Okama guy and so he used his Hormone-Hormone fruit to permanently turn me into a woman," I stated.

"Permanently?" Chopper questioned, and I could only assume his medical brain was running wild. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've tried everything in the past two years, but I am stuck like this. And to be honest I'm enjoying it now," I replied with a smirk.

We eventually set sail, and surprisingly I was only bombarded by questions for an hour at most.

"Lunch is ready you idiots!" I yelled from the kitchen.

Soon enough the kitchen was filled with hungry pirates, and only one was missing.

"Where's the idiot?" I asked, referring to Zoro.

Luffy jabbed his finger and pointed out the window to the Crows Nest, "up there training."

I scoffed, it's not like I cared if he didn't come down, but then again as a cook, I could not let anyone go hungry; not even complete assholes. With these thoughts, I left to go and fetch him. I climbed up the ladder and pushed open the hatch to allow myself up into the small room. My attention was immediately drawn to Zoro, who was shirtless and lifting weights that had to have been hundreds of kilos heavier than himself. I opened my mouth to speak, but instead, my eyes roamed down his body and took into account all his tensed muscles. Droplets of sweat dripped down his chest and ran down the prominent scar situated over his glistening skin.

"Do you need something, shitty cook?" Zoro's husky voice asked.

My throat constricted but I still managed to speak up, "lunch is ready," I said softly. After our short conversation, I raced down the ladder and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. There is no way… I did not just find the Shitty Swordsman attractive. Fuck no.


	2. Chapter 2 - Kraken

A/N : _ **Thank you for the follows and favorites! Please don't forget to review if you are enjoying the story or have suggestions on how it can improve.**_

"Now listen everyone," Nami spoke and gathered us all on deck. "The bubble will stretch to a certain degree and then it will allow the object to pass through it," she said and pointed to the bubble which coated our ship. We had been underwater for a few minutes already, and Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were all extremely fascinated by the way we were able to sail underwater. I didn't mind, after all this meant there was something more interesting than the fact that I had turned into a woman, therefore I wasn't being questioned over and over.

"Sanji, I'm hungry," Luffy yelled as he leaned over the side of the ship, peering into the deep sea.

"Of course Luffy, I'll go prepare us some lunch!" I replied, giving him a sweet smile.

"Wait a minute!" Usopp moved from where he was also looking out the side of the ship and stood in front of me, blocking my way. It pissed me off to realize that I was now a few inches shorter than him. "Does this mean that you…"

"That I what?" I pushed, noticing he was having trouble getting the words out.

"Don't find Nami & Robin attractive anymore?" Usopp continued, causing everyone on deck to look at me with a new found curiosity.

I took a deep breath before answering, "no I do not," I said. "Instead, I now can appreciate the muscles and abs present on a certain swordsman." It sounded even more strange when I said it out loud, but the look on Zoro's face was exceptionally amusing.

"Shut the hell up ero-cook," Zoro snarled back at me quickly and stalked off to the side of the ship.

Nami and Robin found this quite amusing, and they both giggled.

"Well you can't sleep in the boy's cabin anymore, so I suppose me and Robin are going to have to move our things around and make room for another hammock in ours," Nami said once she had been convinced that I was no longer attracted to women.

I nodded, it seemed fair enough and I hadn't thought about that yet. I made my way into the kitchen and messed my way around, preparing a lot of sandwiches for the crew, and mostly Luffy, to enjoy. It had been a long two years of worrying, but thankfully the crew had accepted me back fine so far. By far the most annoying part of being back was the Shitty Swordsman, especially because I now actually found him attractive and couldn't stop staring at him. From what I remember, he was not that built two years ago.

"Is lunch ready?" Luffy asked as he led Usopp into the kitchen. "Sanji I've missed your cooking so much!" he continued with a cute smile.

I couldn't help but smile at that, Luffy was just so cute sometimes! "That's sweet, and yes here you go!" I replied and placed a large plate of mostly meat and a bit of bread in front of him. A few moments later the entire crew had appeared in the kitchen, and everyone was raving about having my great cooking once more.

"Don't inflate his ego too much," Zoro stated as he filled his mouth with one of my sandwiches.

I huffed, "first of all I'm a her. Secondly, watch your mouth or I won't let you have any food for a week," I replied with a somewhat angry tone. We just reunited - does he have to be such a dick all the time? Thankfully, Zoro shut up and allowed me to eat in peace.

Usopp stood at the back of the Sunny, looking at something in the distance. There was something approaching them, and fast.

"Guy's there's a ship or something coming…" he yelled out, alerting the rest of us.

"Whose ship is that?" Luffy replied with an interested tone. I turned around, trying to get a good look at possibly their flag or something to identify them. Soon enough, a large sea cow sailed up on their right, with an even larger ship in toe.

"Straw Hats! I, Caribou along with my crew will be the one to defeat you!" a strange voice called from the opposing ship. We all looked at the man, he was definitely not a very attractive guy. Behind him, there was a semi-big crew of pirates, who all looked antsy for a fight.

"Wait a minute…" It was Nami who spoke up. "Isn't that Mohmoo?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as our attention turned to the sea cow. My mind raced back, yeah I knew that cow from somewhere. As if it heard us talking, the sea cow looked directly towards me, Zoro, Nami and Luffy. It was a few moments later that it got a very scared expression on its face.

"Prepare to get beaten!" Caribou spoke again and this time he jumped from his deck onto ours.

I ignored the stupid idiot and turned my attention back to the sea cow, who immediately began charging away, tugging the ship with him and leaving the strange man on our deck, alone and oblivious to what had just happened.

"Now crew, why don't we introduce ourselves by slaughtering these unsuspecting Straw Hats!" Caribou yelled out, and when he received no response the man slowly turned around. I couldn't help but giggle at his shocked reaction, which in turn got me an amused glare from Zoro. Caribu's face dropped and sweat drops fell from his face down his entire body.

I saw Franky move from the corner of my eye, and he grabbed Caribou up by his hair.

"Please don't throw me overboard, I can't swim-" The man begged.

Franky just grinned, "are you the captain of that ship?" he asked in a merciless tone.

Caribou sweat dropped, "no no no! I was a hostage - yes, they were going to torture me," he replied in a quick motion. "Can I ride with you guys for the time being?"

I looked at Luffy, and noticed everyone else was also staring at him, waiting for him to decide the fate of this quirky man.

"Sure," he said effortlessly.

This time it was Zoro who moved in two quick strides and picked Caribou up with one hand, catching the rope that Robin had thrown him and slapping the pirate against the edge of the deck. Within a few moments, Caribou had been tied up and Zoro moved back to join us.

Nami chucked on a fluffy coat, "you guys might want to put something warm on since the deeper we get, the colder it will become."

I shivered at her words as I felt the cold chill me through the bone. Usopp walked over to me and handed me a fluffy coat which was similar to the one Nami wore.

"Thanks, cutie," I said to him before pulling the coat over my female suit.

I could have sworn Usopp blushed, but he covered it up with a cough and headed to play a game of tag with Luffy and Chopper. They would never change. As they played, I let my eyes roam Luffy. Suddenly my good mood was gone as I remembered how difficult the past two years would have been for him - I couldn't even imagine what he went through, and all alone too!

"Now everyone," Nami spoke in a proper tone once more. "In order to reach Fishman Island we have to ride a descending current that takes us from the surface current into a deeper current."

"Speaking of the current, it's come into view," Robin spoke out in her soothing voice. We all raced over to the end of the Sunny, and looked at the intense waves of water that rippled and formed a massive current. We all looked at it, I was in awe at the incredible sight before me.

"You guys need to get away from here right now!" the strange voice called and we turned to see Caribou staring down in fear. I was about to ask him what was bothering him, but Luffy spoke up first.

"I see something down there!" he yelled excitedly. "It looks like a monster or something." As he spoke, the 'monster' started swimming up and soon we could distinguish the orange color of its skin and it's eight arms.

Out of instinct, I yelped and raced to cower behind Zoro and Luffy. It wasn't that I was a coward, but I'd never liked strange monsters. Or bugs, or spiders, or anything creepy like that.

"By the size of it, looks like it could crush multiple ships at once," Franky commented from in front of me. This time, Usopp and Chopper both collapsed on deck, feeling faint from fear by the looks of it.

"I'm going to tame it," our crazy captain stated. Before any of us could reply to him stating how crazy he was being, there was a yelling sound from behind the ship. Soon enough, the same Sea Cow and ship from before had approached us. However, before the ship could creep any closer the creepy orange monster had snuck one of its tentacles up and in a second the large ship's bubble burst and it had been burst in two.

"No!" Caribou cried and rushed over to watch his entire crew begin to submerge in the deep water, half probably dead. I watched Zoro calmly walk over and look up at the strange sight.

"They look like jellyfish," he commented. I couldn't control the laughter that ruptured from that comment, and this time it was Caribou who glared at me.

"Shut up!" the strange pirate yelled. "If you really want to tame it, use this," his voice softened slightly and he handed Luffy a strange object. Caribou then instructed Luffy to blow in the hole on the top of the instrument, and to our surprise, a bubble grew around our captain. "This is your personal bubble - you can go out into the sea and still be able to breathe with this!"

Luffy seemed in awe at the bubble, as he kept poking and prodding at it.

"We will use this lifeline rope so you can go fight out in the deep sea," Caribou continued.

At this, Usopp objected. "Why do they need the rope?" he asked, curiously.

"Would it be better if they fought next to the ship where they could involve us in their attacks?" Nami added, approving of the ropes. Luffy handed me and Zoro the object, and we both used it to blow ourselves bubbles. A moment later, we followed Luffy out into the sea and god was it a weird sensation…just floating in the middle of the sea. Luffy shot his arm up into the sea, and it began growing as he equipped Gear Third. I noticed the Kraken was sneaking a tentacle around the back of Luffy, and I sprang into action - propelling myself out of the bubble as I dashed through the sea, closing the small distance between me and the monster. I pulled my right leg back before slamming in onto the Kraken's arms.

"Diable Jambe," I yelled out the name of my new and improved technique as my foot literally began cooking the monster. Feeling the need for air overcome me, I glanced around, trying to locate my bubble - there it is. As I ran through the sea to get back to it, the Kraken thrust one of his arms towards my retreating form and I saw a green tuff of hair from the corner of my eye. Zoro sliced through the arm like it was paper, which resulted in Luffy yelling at him.

"Zoro, Sanji! Don't do that I want to tame him," he yelled at us before turning his attention to the monster. "Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun!" he cried out and bombarded the Kraken with his own new attack.

Zoro opened his mouth to speak, but Nami was yelling something from the ship, which was now further away than I remembered. Suddenly, I felt myself being swept away, and I looked to see Luffy thrashing about in his bubble - clearly panicking. That's when I noticed we had ended up in the current, probably the one Nami had been talking about previously. Luffy was still thrusting about, if he didn't calm the hell down his bubble was going to -

 _Pop_

And that's exactly what I knew was going to happen. I found it quite amusing how Luffy stretched himself over into Zoro's bubble, who was trying to pry him out.

"Luffy you're going to pop mine as well - quit it," Zoro mumbled but it was too late.

 _Pop_

Zoro scowled and he grabbed Luffy's weakened form as they were both struggling to float in the water. I sighed, they really were hopeless. Using my legs to kick, I steered my bubble towards the two sinking figures and reached down to pull them into my bubble. There was a bunch of heavy breathing and coughing, and after a few moments, it quieted down.

"Damn ero-cook," Zoro's voice was muffled. I looked down to see his face was thrust in between my breasts. He pushed himself up and glared at me, although his cheeks were tinted a soft pink.

"Sanji you saved us," Luffy whined and threw his arms around me.

I shoved him away lightly, "stop moving around so much - if my bubble pops then we're done for."

Luffy quietened down and I looked around. It was all dark blue and I couldn't see any signs of the Sunny. Crap, we were lost.

 _ **A/N : Pls review lovelies!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Fishman Island!

_**A/N : Yay another chapter! I'm not sure yet how fast I want the ZoSan relationship to progress, but I'll just see how it goes. For the start it's just going to be a bunch of innocent teasing (mostly on Sanji's part) because she just finds it entertaining to see his reactions, and doesn't mean anything by it - yet at least. The arcs will be quite different because I want to also focus on the romance aspect of this story, so expect some big changes to the anime/manga.**_

I pushed Luffy off me once more, he really wasn't good in close quarters. At least the Shitty Swordsman had some sense of personal space, although then again I didn't mind having his face smacked into my cleavage earlier because his expression made everything worth it.

"Luffy please stop moving around," I said. "If you break this bubble we are all dead so for the love of god please stay still."

Luffy only whined, "but Sanji it's so cramped in here…"

"I know, do you think I want to be stuck in this bubble with you two?" I asked, feeling slightly bad at my harsh tone. "Sorry cutie, but let's just focus on finding the Sunny, okay?"

I heard Zoro scoff from my left, and I turned to face him with a bemused look. "Is there something amusing?" I questioned him.

"I just find it funny how instead of throwing yourself at every girl you are now flirting with every guy," the green haired man stated coolly. "At least you haven't changed in the fact that you are still an ero-cook."

For some reason that pissed me off, but I replied as calmly as I could. "What's wrong with that?" if I wanted to flirt, what the hell was wrong with that? Plus, since when is calling someone a 'cutie' flirting?

"It's just creeping me out," Zoro replied as we ignored Luffy, who had started to thrash around a bit.

As he said this, I got an idea. I moved slightly to the left so I was closer to Zoro, and let my finger trace down his skin slowly- lucky for me he left his coat half unbuttoned. "How creepy is it?" I asked, smirking when that tiny flush appeared on his cheeks - you wouldn't be able to notice it unless you were looking for it.

"Very creepy - so stop it," the Swordsman swatted my hand away.

"Hey guys! Look it's Sunny!" Luffy yelled right next to my ear, making me flinch automatically. I chose to ignore his loudmouth for the time being and turned my head to face the front, where we were approaching the Sunny. Next to the Sunny was a big ship and a larger…man?

"Kraken go punch that weird guy!" Luffy said in an authoritative voice. Zoro and I looked behind us and noticed that the Kraken must have been following us this entire time, but I was too preoccupied with flustering the swordsman to notice. The creepy monster sped over towards the strange giant man and began punching him with fury. This went on for a few minutes as we paddled our way closer to the Sunny.

"Good job, that's enough Surume," Luffy said and the Kraken immediately halted his attacks.

"Surume?" I questioned Luffy as we toppled through Sunny's bubble and onto the grassy deck. Luffy immediately stretched his arms out and rolled about, glad to have his personal space back.

"That's his name!" Luffy replied as Chopper hugged him. "Now, I'm going to make him pull our ship like they had that cow pull theirs!" I ignored Luffy for the time being and looked around, everything was a dark blue except for a shining island-thing a few kilometers south-west from Sunny.

"Is that Fishman Island?" I asked, turning to our Navigator with curiosity.

Nami was about to speak up, but I noticed her face fell and the Sunny began to shake considerably. What the hell is that? The large ship that was parallel ours started to move away, and I saw a strange man on board, looking scared as they retreated. To our right, Surume started thrashing about and acting weird as well.

"Franky! Prepare to get us out of here quickly - I think there are underwater volcano's about to erupt underneath us!" Nami called out to Franky, who sprang into action. "Everyone brace yourselves, we are going to Coup-De-Burst towards Fishman Island! But by allowing all the air out of us, our air bubble will shrink and it may even pop," Nami continued bravely. "Be prepared for that," she spoke as Franky unleashed the familiar technique. I swung my hands around the balcony that I stood on, trying to hold myself down to the Sunny as much as possible as we began flying towards the bright island at an intense speed. I felt a strange pressure and noticed the Sunny was penetrating the same type of bubble that was around us, had we reached the island?

"Brace yourselves!" Franky called as our own bubble began pressing down on everyone, it was really heavy. We got through the first bubble, but Nami yelled out that there was still one more bubble we had to go through, and I for one doubted we would make it without our own air bubble popping. With these thoughts in my mind, I crawled over to Luffy and Chopper, wanting to be near some devil fruit users if the worst did happen.

A few moments went by and I was right after all, with our bubble popping and currents forcing us in different directions. Acting instinctively whilst holding my breath, I reached my arm to tug on Luffy's red jacket and noticed Zoro had grabbed Chopper to my left. I couldn't make out any of the other crew members before I felt myself being shoved and pushed by the current - all I could do was be sure that I didn't let go of our captain and hope for the best.

* * *

Suddenly becoming aware of bright lights shining down on me, I creaked my eyes open to look around. To my left, Luffy was still unconscious but thankfully he was breathing. Chopper and Zoro had awoken and the small reindeer rushed over to me.

"Sanji! You're awake!" he yelped excitedly. "Guess who saved us?" He continued with a wide grin and pointed behind us. I turned around and couldn't help the large smile from appearing on my face.

"Camie!" I said as the green-haired mermaid came into view. She wore a small crop top and smiled cheerfully at us.

"I was surprised at the change you went through, but I'm so happy to see you Sanji-chan!" she replied and giggled. "I brought some clothes for you to change into, I hope you like them!" she continued and walked over to hand me some fabrics which I gracefully accepted, only then noticing how cold and wet I was. Wanting to get out of my dripping clothes as soon as possible, I walked a few feet away and turned so my back was to the four of them before starting to strip.

"Shitty cook!" I recognised Zoro's startled voice. "Go somewhere else and change," he mumbled in an annoyed tone.

I just smirked and threw the wet top I had taken off at him. "Why? It's not like you can see anything anyways." I replied and heard him struggle to peel it off his face before letting out a string of grumbles and curses. Ignoring him, I pulled up the tight blue skirt Camie had given me as well as the tiny white crop top that was really more of a bra. After making sure it all fit properly, I spun back around and saw Zoro with his back to me. What idiot wouldn't watch a girl change?

"It looks great on you!" Camie cried out and gave me the thumbs up. At this, Zoro turned around and scowled at me. What's up with him? "As soon as Luffy-chin wakes up I can show you around Fishman Island!" she continued cheerfully, obviously excited to see us again.

As if on cue, Luffy spat out some water and steadied himself into a seating position. We all gathered around him, glad he had awoken.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked, concerned.

At this, Zoro finally spoke up. "We got separated in the current, but they are probably somewhere on the island," he said calmly.

Luffy nodded and then a large grin spread over his face, "let's go explore the island! I bet they have lots of really nice meat here!"

Camie smiled back at our cheerful captain, "let's get going! There is so much to show you all." We followed Camie out the door and towards a waiting turtle-taxi. "This turtle will take us to the top of the island," she explained as we all climbed on board. "I'm sorry, Hatchan and I were going to come meet you at Saboady, but he is still recovering from wounds that he got whilst protecting your ship!" she continued with a sad smile. As we reach what I supposed is the top, my face widened and I squealed out in excitement. It was like a beach but underwater, it all looked so relaxing and fun.

"I wanna go swim!" I called back to them and tugged the skirt off so I was in the crop top and my panties - a perfect swimsuit equivalent. Diving into the water, I noticed there were a bunch of Mermaids also swimming around - probably Camie's friends. I made my way over to them and struck up a conversation whilst pleasantly kicking my legs under the water to stay afloat.

"Camie! A royal ship is coming over here!" a tiny voice alerted me and I paddled back over to the crew, who were relaxing on a large rock. "Maybe they are coming to arrest the Straw Hats for illegal entry!" This startled Camie, and she ushered us all so that we were behind the same large rock, and peering onward.

"That's the princes, Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi and Manboshi!" Camie said and gasped. At the word 'princes,' I spun around and looked over the rock myself, much to everyone's scolding. My eyes fell upon the Fishman in the middle, he was quite good looking - for a Fishman at least. Long blue hair fell past his shoulders, and he had a broad, full chest.

"Quit perving and let's get out of here-" Zoro hissed in my ear and I noticed that all of them had already tip-toed away. With longing, I turned away from the princes and followed the shitty swordsman. I was busy glancing behind us to make sure we were not being followed, and by the time I faced the front I noticed that there was no-one in front of us.

"Marimo what the hell?! How do you get lost while following people?" I half-yelled at the confused swordsman.

"Shut up!" He hissed back and sighed. "Let's just keep walking," he continued after glancing around aimlessly.

In two quick strides, I was in front of him. "Let me decide where to go, alright?"

As I walked and he grudgingly followed, I noticed the wind pick up, making me shiver. My skin and clothes were still wet from the swim I had, and now it was all windy. My gaze fell onto Zoro, well more specifically Zoro's coat.

"Marimo, give me your coat~" I whined, wrapping my arms around my shivering form. The stupid Swordsman just looked me up and down with an unimpressed look.

"Why should I?"

I glared at him, "because I'm a cold lady! Be a gentleman!"

Zoro just shrugged in response and kept walking, "unlucky for you, I'm no gentleman," he said smugly. "If you're that cold go persuade someone to give you one of theirs," he continued and jabbed his thumb to the many Fishman we were passing. Was he actually challenging me? No way I was going to pass that up. Knowing he was watching and not getting himself lost, I walked up to the closest Fishman and gave him an attractive gaze.

"Sir, would you mind lending me your coat?" I purred, tracing my finger around my skin, showing off the goosebumps that coated it.

The Fishman's face turned an impressive shade of crimson, and he took his coat off in record time before handing it to me, "here Miss - can't have you getting cold," he spoke in a raspy voice and watched me with lingering eyes as I put it on. I leaned over and gave him a innocent kiss on the cheek before sauntering my way back to the annoyed Zoro. Spending my time in the Okama land had it's benefits after all - taught me how to flirt.

"How was that, idiot-Marimo?" I asked, wrapping the comfy coat around my slim figure.

"Disgusting to watch," he growled back.

"You're the one who told me to-"

"Che," he interrupted. "Let's just find the others, I don't want to spend anymore time with you."

"Shitty Marimo."

I sped up so that I was leading once more, plus he'd get a great view of my ass - seeing as the coat didn't reach that far down and my panties would still be visible. Teasing him and seeing his strange reactions has proven to be just as fun as pissing him off. We were walking for ages and came upon a restaurant. Upon seeing the delicious food they were cooking inside, my stomach growled involuntarily.

"Is the cook hungry?" Zoro asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes, actually," I replied and grabbed hold of his coat. "We're going to eat," I stated and pulled him in the restaurant." He grumbled a bit but soon settled down, giving me the impression that he too was hungry. I ordered us both a dish of Sea King Meat, and Zoro butted in to order himself a beer. A few quick minutes later, a mermaid rushed our food over and we both dug in. The food was decent, but I could make much better. Zoro seemed to be enjoying his dish and he ate it heartily, occasionally taking a chug of his beer.

"We should get going," he mumbled to me after stretching in his chair.

I smirked. "I don't have any money," I stated causing him to raise an eyebrow. "And since it's a date, you are going to have to pay." I wiggled my eyebrow at the mention of 'date' and was pleased to see he had the slightly flustered reaction I expected.

"Idiot," he hissed before scowling. "I don't have any money either."

"Then I guess we're going to have to make a run for it," I stated casually and picked myself up from my chair.

Zoro frowned and stood up as well. "Or I could just freak them out, it's what I normally do," he said and unsheathed one of his swords partly.

I slapped his head, "don't be rude- they fed us such nice food!" I scolded him, grabbing his coat collar and tugging him out the door as we began sprinting.

"Keep up, Cook," Zoro teased as he used his strength advantage to get ahead of me.

"EAT N RAN!" A yell from behind us caused us both to speed up.

"Idiot," I hissed from behind him. "You have no idea where you are going, slow down!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Unwelcome

_**A/N : Review if you are enjoying the story pls. Let me know if you want to see a chapter of Zoro's POV sometime in the future! Also, the arcs will be quite rushed because I don't want to have to spend like four chapters on insignificant details. P.S if Sanji seems a bit OOC - Remember that he's been changed into a girl which probably would mess up his hormones and moods but I'll try to keep him somewhat in character.**_

We were walking around aimlessly for what seemed like forever, neither of us knowing where we should be going. Everyone now and then I tilted my head back to make sure Marimo was still on my tail, he was doing quite good with following me.

"Oi Shitty Cook, don't tell me you're lost?" Zoro sneered from behind me, and I could tell he was enjoying this way too much.

I paused and turned around, "we don't know where we are meant to be going," I replied as calmly as possible. Nothing good would come from a fight right now after all. But it didn't suck too much having to walk around since we were at Fishman Island and there was just so much interesting stuff to see! I chucked my head to the side to make sure Zoro was still behind me, and noticed him staring.

"What?" I questioned him, expecting him to break his stare - but he didn't.

"It's just weird," he replied. "Having you like this."

I laughed, "you think it's weird? I had to get used to it while in the middle of training my ass off for the past two years!" I said with a grin. "But now I'm actually enjoying it, I don't really want to turn back. Plus, guys are way easier to score with than girls were. They were always so preppy and hung up on their self-respect shit."

Zoro let out a chuckle, "I'm going to tell Nami and Robin you said that about them," he commented smugly.

"Don't you dare, idiot Marimo."

"What was that?" he retorted immediately, his face scrunching up.

"You heard me," I said simply.

"Swirly eyebrow."

He tried to mumble it under his breath but I heard him. In a minute I had spun around and connected my black boots with his readily drawn sword. After a short struggle of power I broke it off, knowing that I was no longer as strong as I used to be when I was a man, and I didn't want to face the humiliation of losing to this moss-head. Perhaps I was physically weaker than him, but I've always been smarter than him - if I'm going to beat him head on like this, I'm going to have to outsmart him. Knowing Zoro was right handed, I took that information and put it to good use by slamming my boot towards his left arm. I could tell his reaction was a slight bit weaker, and pushed my leg against his sword as hard as I could.

"Still as hot headed as ever, cook?" he coyly asked.

"I could say the same about you," I replied, equally as smug. It was obvious he had gotten a lot stronger, and then there was his eye. I broke the contact and flipped a few feet away. "Hey Marimo, how'd you get the scar?" I asked curiously as he sheathed his swords.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I lost it from overusing Observation Haki when I hadn't mastered it yet," he stated.

I scurried over to him, suddenly very interested. "Lost?" I repeated. "Like you can't use this eye it at all?"

Zoro scowled at me as I poked his closed eye, "If I could use it why would I have it closed all the time, idiot."

"No need to be sassy with me," I retorted. Zoro simply huffed in response, and so I kept walking towards the left. To our surprise, a voice from behind us called us by name, and we both spun around - not recognising the voice.

"Roronora Zoro and Black Leg Sanji, we have prepared a feast and the rest of the Straw Hats have already joined us at the palace, we have been sent to alert you of the banquet taking place in your honor," the strange guard said, and Zoro immediately perked up.

"Is there Sake?" he asked, his eyes wide. I mentally face-palmed, Zoro was as bad with Sake as Luffy was with meat.

"Of course, what's a banquet without Sake?" the guard replied, much to Zoro's glee. I sighed, there was no way I could talk him out of it, and so we both followed the cheerful guard as he led us to the Fishman Palace. Perhaps I would be able to see that good-looking prince again…

It was a long walk, you'd think they would have sent a ship or something since we are expected gusts, after all. There were two more guards situated at the front gate, and they reached in to open the double-doors for us. Zoro reached for his swords immediately when we entered, noticing the lack of a banquet, but he swung his head down in surprise when they were missing.

"Looking for these?" an oddly familiar voice called. We both looked to the right and saw the blue-haired prince from before. He held Zoro's swords under his arm and was leaning against a pillar. Damn, he must have moved fast to grab hold of Zoro's swords without him noticing; although our guard was let down. The Prince chucked Zoro's swords onto the ground and they rattled over until they were a few feet away from us.

"What's the meaning of this?" Zoro yelled at the prince, who said nothing.

"The King has asked us to detain you here since you are suspects in a mermaid-kidnapping," a braver guard responded. Before Zoro could yell some profanity at them, there was a loud clang and a cage had fallen around us; entrapping us in the small enclosed space.

"Cowards," Zoro muttered, but no one paid much attention to him as they all began leaving the deserted castle. I frowned and crouched down to inspect our cell, jumping up immediately when the cage started moving and lifted us at least ten feet into the air.

After a moment of deafening silence I snarled, "this only happened because you were so hellbent on getting some Sake - hell we could have bought some for fuck's sake!"

"Shut up! Free Sake is better than bought Sake anyways, and you didn't try to stop me either so you can't talk curly-brow," he yelled back. Our tempers were firing up, maybe if we made enough ruckus in here the cage would break.

"How are you planning on fighting me without your precious swords?" I teased him, knowing his strength wasn't hand-to-hand combat.

He just grinned, "I don't need them to destroy you."

I felt a vein pop in my head, the nerve of this ass-hole! We were about to clash for the hundredth time that day when an eerie laugh stopped us. As a green transparent figure formed towards my right, I shrieked and raced behind Zoro, intending on using him as a human shield - I fucking hated ghosts! As the floating figure got closer, even Zoro's face held a tiny trace of fear which is not something you'd see everyday.

"Yohoho! What are you two doing here?"

It…spoke? I glanced at Zoro and my grip on his shirt tightened, but he had no intention of answering the creepy skeleton figure either.

"It's me! Brook!"

I let go of my grasp on Zoro's shirt and took a more proper look. It did indeed resemble a skeleton, and Brook was a skeleton.

"What's wrong with you?" Zoro asked curiously.

"This is one of my new techniques, I can resemble a ghost!" he said proudly, but Zoro and I were not impressed.

Zoro sighed, "it's very impressive, but can you go grab my swords so I can slice this cage in two?" he asked, getting straight to business.

As Brook moved towards where Zoro's swords lay, I still didn't feel very comfortable. "Can you please change back?" I asked him in a whine.

Before Brook could answer me, the shitty Marimo turned to face me. "You can't still be scared?" he mocked gleefully.

"I'm not!" I yelled back, "just break this fucking cage already you useless bastard."

Zoro chuckled, "touchy."

Brook handed Zoro his swords through the gaps in the cell, and I stepped back as Zoro effortlessly sliced through the metal like it was paper.

"I came to take you guys to where the rest of the crew is waiting, are you ready to leave?" Brook asked, and finally turned back into his proper skeleton form.

* * *

We walked out of the palace and followed a cement pathway for a few miles. Soon enough the town had branched off into some sort of underwater forest, which I'll admit was pretty cool. The trees were all massive and looked just like the ones on the surface would - it really was exactly like a real forest. Even Zoro seemed impressed by the sight, which was quite the feat. My eyes turned and I noticed a very familiar figure standing quite far away.

"Is that Luffy?" I questioned, and we made our way over towards our captain. Sure enough, when Brook, Zoro and I got a few steps closer we could tell that it was indeed Luffy and he was with Nami, a large mermaid and a tall, blue Fishman.

Hearing our footsteps, or perhaps sensing our presence made Luffy spin around and then grin. "Zoro, Sanji!" he called out. "I'm glad Brook found you, because we found Chopper, Usopp, Nami, Sunny, Franky and Robin!" He cried out to us, and both of us turned to notice the Sunny was docked in a nearby pool of water with the rest of our crew on board. Seeing us, Franky shot over a wave.

"Guys this is Jimbe," Luffy told us matter-o-factly.

I looked the Fishman over and suddenly recognized him from the papers I read about the Marineford War two years ago. He was with Luffy.

"Nice to meet you," I replied sweetly, as we probably owe him for saving Luffy countless times. "I'm Sanji, and this is idiot swordsman," I continued and ushered to Zoro who stood next to me with a scowl.

"I'm Zoro," he interrupted angrily.

Jimbe looked at us with a kind smile as he spoke, "it's an honor to meet Luffy-kun's friends."

What a nice guy, but there was an unspoken amount of tension in the area.

"Jimbe are you sure the plan will work? I don't want to be a hero!" Luffy's voice turned somewhat angry at the last bit, and I tried to resist giggling at his attitude.

"What plan?" Zoro asked, making me wonder as well.

At this, Jimbe opted to speak up. "Luffy has decided to help protect Fishman Island by defeating Hordy, and we have discussed that I will go in first and get myself captured, and then when it is the opportune moment, Luffy will appear from inside Princess Shirahoshi's Shark and you guys can beat up the New Fishman Pirates."

I just stared, wow we had really missed a lot. "I'm guessing this Hordy guy is trying to destroy Fishman Island or something?" I asked, trying to piece the puzzle together. When Jimbe nodded, I realized we were going to have a large scale battle on our hands. Plus, Luffy probably will not stick to the plan so we will have to follow on the Sunny and be ready for a change of plans. After a few more moments, Jimbe was the first to leave towards the Plaza.

"Sanji, I'm hungry," Luffy cried out almost instantaneously.

I smiled at him, "sure thing Captain! I'll go prepare some rice-balls for lunch before we head out."


	5. Chapter 5 - Straw Hats vs 100,000

**_A/N : Wooo! A new chapter. Again, I'm not the best at writing fighting scenes so bear with me :p_**

We were on board the Sunny, which was on top of the plaza, and Franky was preparing to Coup-De-Burst us in at any moment. Meanwhile, down in the Plaza we could see Hordy with an army of men preparing to execute the King, along with his three sons as Shirahoshi watched in horror. Knowing Luffy wasn't one to keep to a plan, we were all ready to began fighting, and Nami was down in the plaza creeping around while being camouflaged. I took a glance beside me, and noticed Zoro was leaning against the mast, fast asleep.

"Say goodbye to your precious King," a voice yelled from bellow and all our eyes were pinned to the sword that began to fall onto the King's neck.

"LUFFY-SAMA PLEASE SAVE US," Shirahoshi's voice was loud and clear as it prompted Luffy to kick around inside Megalo's stomach. In a flash the shark's mouth dropped open and I tried to follow Luffy with my eyes, but his movements were too quick and he was in front of Hordy in seconds. Luffy released a powerful punch to the Fishman's stomach which sent him flying into the wall.

"Franky, hurry!" Usopp called out and our shipwright sprang into action, yelling at us to hold on as he flew us into the plaza, shocking everyone as our large ship landed on the rubble. I noticed a crowd of citizens had formed around the plaza, watching awe as we all disembarked the ship.

"Hurry up!" Jimbe called out, and Nami appeared with Robin. Nami held a large paper, and Robin had the key to the chains, using her powers to unlock all five captives instantaneously. The enemy's mouths dropped as they realized that they had been robbed. Before any of us could speak, we could hear Hordy picking himself after Luffy's attack, and he clutched his chest in pain.

"Like ten pirates can do anything - we have 100,000 on our side!" he managed to yell out as he stood and joined his large crew. I glanced around at this, feeling annoyed that we would have to beat so many weaklings.

"There are 10 of us," I stated calmly. "That means we each have to take out 10,000" after continuing, I began stretching my legs; aching for a proper fight.

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Zoro smirked from beside me. "It's not like their elite Marines or anything, don't be such a scaredy cat."

I snarled, "what was that Moss-head?" I asked, and pushed my head against his to glare into his stupid face.

"Huh?" he glared back and I was about to direct my urge to fight towards him, when I felt a hand push my body back; and Luffy walked in between us onto the pirate-stricken battlefield. "Luffy?" Zoro asked as our captain made no signs of fighting back, instead he walked calmly in the middle and stood still as the 100,000 pirates all charged towards him. Suddenly, waves of power rippled from the short teen, and I could see it driving through the many New Fishman Pirates, each of them collapsing in an instant from the sheer fear and intimidation.

"So he did have it, like I thought." I said calmly, even though I was in awe after seeing such an incredible power.

Zoro unsheathed his swords, "that's what I needed from our Captain or he'd need to step down," he spoke before picking up one of his swords and placing it between his teeth. I couldn't help but wonder just how strong his mouth must be in order to hold up that heavy sword and fight with it. "Luffy I wished you left more than 50,000" he complained to Luffy, and I smirked at this; competitive bastard.

"I'm going to go for 30,000 - got that Marimo?" I yelled as he had began to attack already. Competitive _and_ impatient. I heard Zoro snort in response and I found some foes to kick around myself, spinning my legs and hitting them in the shins. To my right, Zoro unleashed what seemed to be a new Santoryu attack, and it created a whirlwind which cut up their shields and continued to follow them.

"When will it stop chasing us?" One of the foes caught in his attack cried out.

"It will chase you all the way to hell," Zoro grunted out in a harsh tone, and I tried not to swoon from how hot it was. Turning my attention back to the attackers that surrounded me, I noticed they had all charged towards me and so I acted quickly and casually kicked myself into the air, using my own new move. When I was a good distance in the air, I headed down with impressive speed and unleashed a fury of red-hot kicks upon the pirates beneath me, crashing through their shields and hitting them directly in the face. Taking a moment to check on the 'weakling trio' behind me, I noticed Robin had created two giant hands and were using them to crunch the pirates that had come for her. Everyone's gotten so much stronger! But, I need to get more than Zoro! With these thoughts in my mind, I rushed back into the fight and racked up my count.

It was taking a good amount of time to beat these guys, simply because of their sheer number. I was in the middle of smashing someone's skull, when a large shadow loomed over my head. I joined the other's in looking up, only to see an enormous ship making it's way towards the bubble that coated Fishman Island - it showed no signs of stopping, either.

"Shirahosi!" I loud voice boomed from above, and I realized someone must be on the ship and using a Den Den Mushi to communicate with us. "Since you refuse to marry me, I am going to have to murder you - along with destroying your precious island and killing all of your family and innocent citizens."

Wow. Someone takes rejection poorly. But was he really going to crash that huge ship onto us? The whole island would be destroyed…

"Shirahoshi, what are you doing?"

I turned to see the mermaid princess swimming up, she was already at the first bubble and pushed her body through it, into the open sea only a few feet from the ship. "Spare the people's lives, you can have mine," I could vaguely here her yell. Then, the strangest thing began to happen. As she swam away, the ship followed her and was no longer looming towards the island. Strange as hell, must be a devil fruit or some weird power of attraction. I noticed Hordy had grabbed onto one of the chains dangling from the Noah, and I sprang into action - I couldn't let him harm the princess.

"SANJI!" Luffy yelled and was running towards me. "Kick me up there - I'm going to stop him."

I tilted my head, "wouldn't the ship me mostly water? Luffy let me handle it - you're too weak in water."

Luffy just shook his head, and I knew there was no convincing him. "Jinbe gave me this - it will let me breathe underwater," he stated and pulled out a coral with holes in it. "I can blow my own bubbles with it."

I nodded and stretched my leg back, allowing him to grab onto it with his hands. Glancing up, I knew I couldn't hit him with too much power, or he'd be in the water. Too little, and he wouldn't make it past the first bubble. Sizing up just the amount of force to use, I let my leg fall back slightly, before swinging it up and launching Luffy into the air. I didn't have time to notice the figure who had come towards me from behind, and by the time my Observation Haki picked up the sword he was about to stab me with, it had connected with another sword. Or rather, swords. I turned around and saw the Shitty Swordsman had his back to me, and was blocking the attack.

"Didn't have to do that.." I mumbled, feeling rather agitated he saved me when I could have reacted just in time. "But thanks Marimo."

"Che," he scoffed, not liking being thanked by me I assumed. "Won't happen again so don't get so distracted."

I ignored his tsundere attitude and raced back into the fray, noticing Surume had also joined in the fight. These were all small fry, and I wanted to fight someone worthy of using my full power on. Zoro had since claimed this semi-strong octopus dude, and I noticed the same abnormally large man who was attacking the Sunny back before we got to Fishman Island. Deciding that he'll have to do, I ran over to him and our fight began. After a few attacks back and forth, he backed up considerably and sucked in air - much like Luffy could do. Next, I noticed he began puffing himself out, getting bigger and fatter.

"Surume is bigger than you," I said when he stopped growing. My comment only making him begin puffing up more, like a blowfish.

After a moment he stopped, "still smaller than him," I sneered which angered the man and caused him to launch his fist towards me. I dodged it easily and smirked, "come on you can go bigger - this is pathetic." The taunt worked, and the guy sucked in more air and grew more.

"I'm going to use my size and flatten the entire plaza!" The big man growled, which I noted was my cue to stop playing around with the guy. I raced beneath him and kicked him hard, sending him flying into the air which surprised many of the pirates around me. I kicked my legs and followed him into the air, before launching another all-out flaming attack which burned him completely and he screamed out in pain before shrinking down to his previous size and slamming onto the ground. Noticing he was out for the count, I frowned - he wasn't as tough as I wanted him to be and barely put up a fight at all.

"A-All the New Fishman officers have been defeated!" A pirate beside me yelled and he fell to the ground without me even needing to attack him. "We're done for.." He continued in a weak voice. The other remaining conscious pirates seemed to agree with him, and they all turned tail and ran far away. My attention was turned back to the looming shadow overhead - why was it still coming towards us? What was Luffy doing? As if on cue, a large black fist punched straight through the Noah, followed by another and another after that. Before he could completely destroy the Noah, the attacks stopped suddenly. The smoke from Luffy's attacks cleared and we all looked up, shocked to see four sea kings tugging on the chains and stopping the Noah from moving.

"FISHMAN ISLAND HAS BEEN SAVED!" An annoying voice yelled over the loudspeaker, and all the onlookers began to cheer excitedly. To my left, Zoro sheathed his swords and Nami folded up her blue weapon. Guess the battle was over. A thud from my right alerted my that Chopper had collapsed, and I rushed over to him along with Usopp.

"Are you okay?" I questioned, noticing that he was awake.

"I'm fine," he mumbled with a half-smile. "After I use monster point I can't move for ten minutes because I get so tired," he explained. "SANJI YOU'RE BLEEDING!" He almost yelled and struggled to sit up. I looked down at my shoulder, it was barely hurting but looked semi-deep.

"I'll be fine, it doesn't even hurt," I commented honestly. "You need to rest." Chopper seemed to accept this statement, and he let his eyes droop close. Noticing I was still in just my bikini, I didn't exactly have anything to wrap the wound up with and so I began looking around, it'll be annoying if I lose too much blood. I passed Zoro, and he turned to me quizzically.

"Are you looking for something?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah just something to wrap this in so Chopper doesn't start freaking out," I said and turned so he could see my right arm. I still couldn't remember how I got it.

Zoro knelt beside a body next to him, and ripped off a piece of the guy's shirt before standing and walking over to me, holding it out. "Here," he stated with a frown.

I grinned at him, "thanks."

After tightly wrapping my arm, I felt a cold chill. The sun was setting and it was only getting colder. I was about to head towards the Sunny to look for clothes, when Zoro handed me something else - his coat. He had taken it off in battle I presume, as he was shirtless.

"Won't you be cold?" I questioned him.

He scowled, "just take it before I change my mind shitty cook."

Aw, what a cutie! "Thanks," I replied cautiously and took the coat, putting both my arms in it and wrapping it around me - it was so big and comfy! Getting a devious idea, I smirked at Zoro, "do I look cute in your coat?" I asked, giving him an innocent look.

His face flushed but he covered it up with anger, "SHUT UP."

We both made our way to the rest of the crew, and I freaked when Luffy lay in the middle of them, unconscious and bleeding heavily. "KYA! What happened to him?" I asked, shocked.

Usopp raised his eyebrows, "did you just 'kya'?" he questioned, to which I denied.

Chopper was being held up by Robin and he looked up, fear in his eyes after he had stopped Luffy's bleeding.

"He's lacking blood!" the small reindeer yelled.

"Luffy's the only one with his blood type among us.." I mused, growing more worried. "There has to be someone in the plaza- right?"

Usopp stood up and headed over to the onlookers, "can someone donate blood type F?" he yelled, and they all began looking away anxiously.

Zoro spoke up, "really, nobody?"

Thanks captain obvious.

"Oh that's right!" Nami shrieked. "Donating blood to humans is forbidden in this country!"

"What kind of law is that?" Usopp yelled as well, "Please!" he begged, "if nothing is done - Luffy is gonna die!"

Loud footsteps could be heard, and Jinbe soon appeared. "Use my blood," he stated, pulling up his sleeve. "It's F," he continued and we all rejoiced at this.

"Jinbe-kun!" Nami said happily, as Chopper prepared for the transfusion. Jinbe lay next to Luffy, and Chopper began attaching cords and wires to the both of them. Soon enough, blood was moving through the clear cords and we could see clearly that it was getting to Luffy, since color was returning to his face and he squirmed.

"Jin…be.." He mumbled weakly, but a smile was on his face.

The blue Fishman looked over, "oh you're awake?" he asked.

Luffy let out a weak laugh, "join my crew!"

Night had fallen and once Luffy had recovered enough, the princes offered to throw a banquet in our honor as a way of thanking us. Nami had agreed, but said we had to leave sometime tonight otherwise the log would mess up. The banquet had begun, and I was excited to party with the crew - it had been so long, after all.


	6. Chapter 6 - Back at Sea

_**A/N : eeep! A nice chapter with some ZOSAN moments for all of you 3. So I was going to make them kiss, but I changed my mind thinking it would be moving too quickly. And remember that the ARCS are going to be quite different as I will be adding my own taste to them.**_

The banquet had been going for hours, and sadly Nami spoke up, alerting us it was time to depart from Fishman Island. As everyone began picking themselves up, and as Luffy stole himself a large piece of meat for the night; I also tried to raise myself up but failed and felt myself tipping over. I felt a rough hand grab hold of my arm to steady me.

"What's wrong cook? Can't handle your sake anymore?"

I couldn't quite make out who was speaking, as my hearing and vision were both disoriented from standing up so quickly.

"Damn it, that's why I told her to slow down!" That was definitely Chopper, him as his bossy tone were hard to mistake. "Being changed into a women has messed up her alcohol tolerance."

Next thing I heard a bit of grumbling, before reluctant hands lifted me off my feet and held me bridal style. I could recognize those muscles anywhere - Zoro was being forced to carry me to the ship. I noticed he was following closely behind the rest of the crew, and so I let myself relax in his arms. It was a relatively short walk, and I opened my eyes to see Zoro slamming open the door of the infirmary. We didn't have another bed in the girls room, and Nami refused to let me sleep in the boy's, so I was staying in here. Before Zoro was able to place me down, I leaned up in his arms and nibbled on his dangling earrings.

"Che. Let go you shitty cook," Zoro grumbled and moved his hand up to swat me away, and I could tell his face was slightly crimson; although he tried to hide it. I finally gave in and released it from my mouth, and he lay me down on the bed. I frowned, thinking he had left; but then I noticed he had returned with a thin blanket to cover me with. "I need my coat back," he stated before handing me the sheet.

I pouted, the drinks affecting my speech. "You're going to have to take it off me," I slurred with a smirk. Zoro, never one to back down from a challenge reach to tug off the coat, taking my arms out of each side. His hands really were rough, but his touch was surprisingly gentle. Before he could completely remove it, I tugged him down to my side with as much force as I could muster. Thankfully, he gave in and lay down on the bed next to me.

"Cuddle me, Zoro-kun," I whined, trying to wrap my arms around his waist.

"No way."

"If you don't I'll go walk around on deck and fall and possibly injure myself, which will get Chopper angry at you," I mumbled back, probably barely making any sense but it had the desired affect - since Zoro huffed and seemed to stop struggling against my touch.

He tugged on the blanket, clearly wanting some. "Just so you know, I'm not cuddling with you - I'm just staying here until you pass out." He gruffly stated.

* * *

I squinted as my eyes tried to adjust to the light. Surprisingly, most of the night's events began to come back to me, even moreso when I tilted my head and saw Zoro sprawled out next to me, snoring quietly. I got an evil idea, and gently tucked my arm underneath his, and tugged his other arm so that it wrapped around my waist. Next, I squeezed my eyes close and nudged him to wake him up - before pretending I was asleep once more.

The effect was instantaneous. Zoro jumped up with a yelp and he rubbed his eyes to get a better look.

"What the hell, Shitty Cook?" He cried out. I groaned and moved slightly, before creaking one eye open.

"What's wrong?" I purred.

Zoro seemed confused for a moment, but then he sighed. "That's right…"

I surpassed a smile, it takes him a long time to remember things. "Mind telling me why you're sleeping next to me?" I asked, trying to sound unimpressed.

"You got yourself too drunk and blackmailed me into sleeping here!" Zoro retorted angrily.

I frowned, "you didn't try to take advantage of an intoxicated girl, did you Marimo-kun?" I cooed.

At this, a vein popped on his forehead. "You idiot! Why would I ever - you're -"

I had to grin, teasing him was just too much fun. I never realized how much of a softie the swordsman really was, even though he put on such a tough front. Ignoring his growls and insults, I headed out onto deck and noticed we had submerged and were no longer under the sea.

"Sanji! You're awake!" Luffy cried out excitedly, and he made his way over to me. "Can you make some breakfast?" He questioned, obviously very hungry.

"Are you feeling okay, Sanji?" a timid voice asked, and I knew it was Chopper.

I turned to smile at the small reindeer, "I'm fine Chopper, what would you two like for breakfast?" I replied sweetly, walking towards the kitchen.

At this, Luffy threw his hands into the air, "pancakes with chocolate syrup!" he called out and followed me.

The pancakes were nearly ready, and Luffy was watching me from the counter impatiently; occasionally trying to steal pieces of food thinking I did not notice.

"Sanji," a soft voice said and Nami walked in. "Me and Robin have some clothes that you can have, ones that we no longer want or don't fit us," she stated and took a seat next to Luffy. "How about coming to get them before we start eating?"

I nodded, "it's all pretty much ready," I respond. "Luffy why don't you go call everyone and then you can dig in."

The excited boy raced out onto deck, shouting out the names of our crew as I followed Nami into her & Robin's room. There was a pile of clothes on the end of one bed, and Robin was sitting on the other bed, reading calmly.

"So these are for you," Nami spoke. "You look to be the same size as me, so they should all fit," she continued and pulled out a sea blue dress from the folded clothes. "How about you wear this today?"

I stepped back, "oh.. I don't really do dresses.." I muttered, but to no avail. Robin had already used her devil fruit to pull the dress over my hips, as I was still just wearing my bikini from the other day. It fit snugly, and Nami looked on with glee.

"You've got a good body!" she squealed, seeming very happy that the dress fit.

I didn't have time to argue, and they both led me back into the kitchen - not listening to any of my attempted protests on the way.

"Guys, doesn't Sanji look great?" Nami asked, and all the crew's heads turned to face me.

Everyone seemed to like my new look, and from the corner of my eye I saw Zoro looking on, almost approvingly. I would have enjoyed it, but I wasn't feeling very comfortable in this dress - in fact I wanted to get out of it ASAP and I planned to do just that after breakfast and a smoke.

As I leaned against the edge of the ship, I blew out a puff of smoke and held the cigarette at my lips. A loud noise turned my attention to the grassy deck, and Luffy was busy playing a form of tag with Usopp and Chopper. Another noise alerted me that the shitty swordsman was making his way up into the crows nest, most likely to train all day - that guy needs to chill sometimes. Nami and Robin were sunbathing on the balcony, both inversed in conversation with Brook playing the violin and catering for their every need…like I used to do. Suddenly, a wave of unwanted emotions flushed over me (god damn women hormones) and I felt immensely left out, it was like I didn't have my place anymore. Trying to ignore my feelings, I headed back into the kitchen to do some washing up and hopefully forget about all this.

The day winded to a close and I managed to busy myself with basic activities until it was time to eat the beautiful steaks I had prepared for dinner. As everyone sat down and began digging in, I noticed a certain swordsman was missing - most likely training through dinner again - and so I whisked up a plate of steak before Luffy could mercilessly eat everything in sight. That bastard better thank me for this.

"We should arrive at the next island by noon tomorrow," Nami stated as she delicately ate.

Luffy's eyes beamed, "really? I'm so excited!" he said whilst shoving more meat into his mouth.

I stood up, wanting to get Zoro's food to him now so I could do all of the washing up later.

"Are you giving that to Zoro?" Nami asked, and I nodded. "Could you let him know that he's on watch tonight, please."

I nodded again, and was soon making my own way up the ladder to the crows nest.

"What do you want, Swirly Eyebrow?" Zoro asked as soon as I poked my head up.

"Wow," I mused. "Your observation Haki isn't bad."

He grunted in response, and I moved over to him, placing the dish of meat down. "Eat now, so I can do the washing up after. Also, Nami said you have watch tonight."

"Sure."

Of course the swordsman never thanks anyone, this wasn't news to me but for some reason it pissed me off. Probably because I was already in an agitated mood from before.

"You could at least say thank you," I said, annoyed. Zoro simply turned back to lifting his weights, not even touching the food yet.

What's up with him?

* * *

My eyes stared into the ceiling. I was still having to sleep in the infirmary, and fuck did it reek of medicine. Grudgingly, I rolled out of bed and stumbled towards the door. Chopper had made me promise that I wouldn't smoke in here, in case it messed with any of his mixtures and medicine, which I regret doing at this ungodly hour of the night. As I walked onto deck, the cold chill and place of the moon made me assume it would be around three in the morning, if not later. The lights in the crows nest were still on, so I assumed Zoro was doing his watch duties from up there - like always.

As I lit a cigarette, I absently made my way into the kitchen and fumbled around, putting things away and cleaning up. As I was drying my hands the door creaked open and I screamed, not expecting anyone to come in.

"Pipe down," Zoro snarled at me.

God damn, couldn't he have knocked or something? "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I ask in a hushed whisper.

"Chill, I just came to wash this," Zoro replied and waved the dish in my face.

I crossed my arms, somewhat surprised that Zoro was actually considering washing up. "Put it down, I'll do it," I said. He shrugged and handed the dish to me.

There was a moment of silence, and I thought he might have left before he spoke up again, "what are you doing up anyway?" Zoro asked, his tone uninterested.

"Couldn't sleep," I replied honestly. "Got some shit on my mind I guess."

"Hm," Zoro muttered back, but he still hadn't moved to leave. It was quite strange, out of everyone in the crew Zoro was the one having the most trouble accepting the fact that I was really a women, it was like he didn't want to believe it and I couldn't figure out what the big deal was, I'm still the same person after all.

Hearing the end of a sentence made me turn to face him, "what?" I asked. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"You really do have something on your mind," he mused. "What is it?"

Huh. Zoro is actually trying to make conversation with me and it isn't a rude one?

"Uh, it's just kind of annoying," I said, not wanting to let this chance go.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific," he urged me on sarcastically.

I swatted his arm playfully before continuing. "Just it feels more different than I thought it would, being back with everyone," I said quietly. "I dunno what to do anymore. I used to fawn over Nami and Robin, but now it's like I have nothing to do and…" I took a deep breath, "I just feel really left out," I said with a deep blush and wondered why I was telling the swordsman of all people this.

As to be expected, he burst out laughing. "You're such a girl!" he exclaimed after he calmed down.

Of course, why did I even bother telling him anything, next time I should just keep my mouth shut. I turned around, prepared to walk out of the door when Zoro grabbed my hand.

"Come train with me," he said.

"What?"

He sighed, "did you get dumber too? I said come train with me. You need to up your physical strength after all, right?"

"Well, I guess.." I responded, the anger fading away.

It didn't sound like a bad idea at all - getting to train with Zoro would definitely make me stronger and plus I'd get to see him shirtless more often.

"Sure. When do you train?"

"Everyday at noon," he replied.

 _Fuck, what have I gotten myself into?_

 ** _Review if you enjoyed lovelies!_**


	7. Chapter 7 - Punk Hazard

_**A/N : So firstly, I'm skipping the filler arc with the whole giants etc and going straight to Punk Hazard instead. And there will be some plot changes since this is Sanji's POV and a Sanji x Zoro story. Enjoy & Review!**_

 _ **To answer one of the reviews from the previous chapter: Sanji is strong, and Zoro is underestimating her in asking her to train with him as he suspects that she is a lot weaker than before, but she will show him up don't worry! Plus, you can never have too much training :)**_

Luffy's yelling alerted us to the front of the ship, and we all raced over - I was hoping for some adventure and I'm sure our captain was the same. We had left Fishman Island over two days ago and were sailing towards the western island on the log pose.

"What is that?" Usopp's quivering voice asked and all nine of us stared ahead, it was quite a sight to see. It resembled an island, except for the fact it was in flames and there was a large rock in the center which seemed to be erupting - so it had to be a volcano then.

"It's an island, isn't it?" I questioned, unsure myself.

Nami stood beside Robin and I with a hand resting upon her cocked hip, "it seems to be, but it's been almost completely burned to a crisp - look even the sea is on fire."

It suddenly seemed to increase in temperature, which I suppose wasn't surprising considering we were extremely close to fire.

"Let's go explore it!" Our captain yelled in a gleeful tone.

Nami swatted the side of his head in annoyance, "Luffy look - even the sea is burning! No way are we going anywhere near that island. Look," she motioned towards the log pose that rested around her arm and we all leaned forward. The three individual poses were each pointing in different directions, none of them pointed towards the upcoming island. As everyone pondered to themselves what that may mean, I turned to look at the large shellfish that the Fishmen had given us as a 'special gift' and frowned, this would be the perfect time to cook it. I moved away from the heated discussion and struggled to lift the massive shell up, resorting to rolling it across the deck until Brook noticed me.

"Sanji-chan what are you doing?" He hummed and this brought everyone's attention to me.

I stopped rolling and looked up, "I'm going to take this opportunity and cook this thing."

Usopp's face dropped, "this isn't the time for that Sanji!" he yelled, exasperated.

I shrugged, "why not? How else am I going to cook this thing - it's massive."

Luffy must have said something stupid, because Usopp's attention was turned back to our gleeful captain.

* * *

I hopped back onto deck after successfully cooking the large sea-creature, and somehow managed to haul it up with me until Franky reached down to help me out. I gave him a sweet smile and headed into the kitchen to make some quick lunch-boxes for everyone, as I suspected we would be doing some exploring. Whilst I had just finished up making delicate lunch-boxes for the entire crew, I heard a strangely familiar sound to my right. The crew must have heard it too, as they all came walking in curiously.

"Is the Den-Den Mushi crying?" Luffy asked and bent down to get a good look at the communication device. "Does his stomach hurt or something?"

We ignored his dumb comment and Robin pondered over the possibilities. "That is an emergency signal - it's often used as a trap by marines, we should be careful how we proceed-"

"Hello this is Monkey D. Luffy, I'm going to become the Pirate King!" Luffy had answered the machine before any of us knew what was going on.

The Den-Den Mushi replied instantly, "Help me! My comrades are getting killed one by one by the Samuri…"

Luffy tilted his head, "where are you?" he asked.

"PUNK…HAZARD."

After that we heard what sounded like the slicing of flesh, and then silence.

Our crew was silent for a moment as well, before Luffy spoke up again.

"So shall we go then?" he asked, much to the weakling trio's dismay.

Nami scowled at him, "we are not going Luffy!" she yelled as we followed our bouncing captain onto the deck.

As he floundered around, I stepped forward. "Luffy isn't going to listen to us, and we can't let him go alone," I spoke. "He can't just have some random belly-warmer guy go with him either," I continued, taking a cheeky shot at Zoro who immediately sprang into action and was in my face.

I hadn't noticed Nami had left until she was back on deck, and with a selection of straws in her hand. "Alright, we'll do it this way then. Everyone pick a straw, the three with the red ones will go with him," she said, referring to Luffy. Oh, exploring this would be so fun - I'd better pick a red straw!

Usopp's cry of defeat alerted me that he'd gotten a red straw, and I looked at my own white one in disappointment. Turning my head I noticed Zoro and Robin were the other two.

"Sanji~~" Usopp cried out in a soft tone. "Please trade with me," he whispered.

I smirked, "Okay."

 _That was easy._ I moved to stand beside Zoro, Robin and Luffy, ready for some adventure.

"Cloud Tempo!" Nami popped out her clima tact, and clouds appeared from it, forming a bridge over the burning sea and onto the island. Hm, that was useful.

With a few words of good-bye, all four of us climbed onto the Mini-Merry and began sailing on the clouds towards the island. The thought briefly occurred to me that all three of our strongest fighters were present, meaning there was no-one of the Monster Trio left on the Sunny. But everyone has gotten so much stronger I doubted it would be much of an issue.

"Sanji these are really good!" Luffy said from beside me in a muffled voice.

I glared at him, "you're eating your lunch already?" I asked, feeling annoyed that I spent so much time preparing this dish and he was gulfing it down.

Robin chuckled, and I noticed she had also unboxed hers and was eating it slowly. "Here, won't you try some Sanji-chan?" she asked, and before I could protest there was a piece of shellfish in front of my face, being held up by closed chopsticks. Unable to argue, I opened my mouth and latched onto the piece of meat, chewing it slowly & savoring the taste and spices I had added.

"You've really outdone yourself with these," she commented again, making my cheeks tinge. Complimenting my cooking was one way to my heart.

"It's alright," Zoro scoffed from beside Robin as he ate quickly, much like Luffy. I wasn't surprised that Zoro didn't compliment me, he never used to so why would he start to now?

"You love it, don't lie," I said to him with a smirk.

"Whatever, average-cook."

Within a few minutes we had floated along the clouds and ended up on the shore of the strange island. Zoro and Luffy pushed the Mini-Merry onto the beach, while Robin and I looked curiously at the large metal gate that was enclosing the island. Now that we were on the island, we could clearly see behind the gate that the entire island was a deep red and there were areas burning all over it.

"This island looks to be owned by the Marines," Robin commented as she must have noticed the flags on the top of the gate, which were surprisingly intact. "Doesn't seem like anyone could actually live here though."

Zoro didn't respond, instead he moved into action and cut down the gate in a quick motion. We walked into the island, following Luffy closely in case he got himself in some type of trouble. As we were walking the heat was becoming unbearable and so I began loosening the top couple buttons on my white shirt, trying to cool myself down. I noticed that ahead of me, Luffy had ripped off his red shirt, and behind me Zoro had slipped out of his coat. _Thank you gods for blessing me with such attractive male crew-members._ It only seemed to get hotter, and eventually Robin could no longer take it and she took off her shirt, leaving her in a purple bra.

"Sanji-chan, why don't you take off your shirt, you must be very hot," Robin suggested to me.

I looked sideways with a sigh, "I'm not wearing a bra," I said quickly. It wasn't my fault, they were so uncomfortable and I rarely wore them.

"Idiot," Zoro muttered from in front of me.

"What's a bra?" Luffy questioned, bringing his attention to us for a brief moment. I ignored Zoro's snide comment, and Robin chuckled at Luffy's innocent question.

A loud noise startled us, and the four of us turned around to try and figure out if something really was alive in this place. However, what we saw was not something we expected, and our mouths dropped to the ground.

"That looks like…." I muttered, not able to finish the sentence.

"It is!" Luffy spoke excitedly.

Zoro scoffed, "there mythical creatures, there's no way-"

"But it's got all the features…" Robin interrupted with factual information. She was right. The large wings, sharp teeth, claws and four legs….

"A DRAGON?" I yelped, the information registering with all of us at once.

Before we had time to be in awe, the red dragon leapt into the sky and was diving towards us. All of us panicked and managed to jump out of the way before it hit the ground, but shit it was fast.

"Who are you?" a low growl asked, and we all looked at the mythical creature in shock.

Wha? Did the dragon just…

I skidded out of the way as the dragon breathed a ball of flames towards me, setting more of the island on fire and making me glare at him angrily. Luffy sprang into Gear Second and threw a haki-coated fist directly at the Dragon's chest, but his fist bounced right off -seeming to do no damage. The Dragon swept one of his hands up and knocked Luffy in the face, sending our captain flying towards the ground. Zoro took this as his cue to help, and I raced in behind him, throwing kicks of my own coated in haki. The Dragon was swiftly dodging both mine and Zoro's attacks, for a big guy he could really move fast!

"Are you allies with that Warlord?" the dragon spoke, but didn't give us time to reply as it hovered a few meters in the air and shot a lump of fire out of it's mouth once more, making Robin and I sidestep. Luffy glared at the opponent and rocketed himself up onto the Dragon's back, making the stupid creature fail to bite Luffy and chomp on it's own wing.

"Oi Shitty Cook," Zoro called from beside me and I turned to glare at him.

"What?"

"Can you shoot me up into the air like you did with Luffy before?" he asked, clearly wanting to get a few more shots in before Luffy beat the guy.

I scoffed, I could easily refuse and go up there myself. Or…

"If you say please."

Zoro looked like he'd seen a ghost, "if I what?" he questioned.

"You heard me."

Noises of pain were heard from above us, and Luffy was finally fighting serious it seemed. Zoro realised he didn't have time to argue with me, and by the looks of things he was really itching for a fight. Jeez, I'm glad I don't have that male testosterone anymore.

"Okay, fuck, PLEASE," he grumbled in angst.

I smirked at him and used my Sky Walk to get in the air above him. "Don't look up my skirt, M-a-r-i-m-o," I whispered, rolling out the insult.

Zoro's cheeks tinted red once more, and he reached up to grab hold of my leg. I could only shoot him a few meters in the air, seeing as with Luffy I have the rubber-momentum.

"Shitty Swordsman Shoot!" I called out my new favorite technique and whisked my leg up into the air, sending Zoro flying after Luffy and the Dragon.

I turned to Robin, who had taken a seat on a nearby rock and was gazing around intently.

"Strange island isn't it?" I asked her, feeling a bit awkward around the ladies now. It was strange, I didn't know how exactly I should be acting and it was annoying me.

"Yes," she mused back.

I watched the two guys fight above me, and I knew I didn't fit in with them anymore either. Sure I was part of the 'Monster Trio' before, but I wasn't sure if I was still considered one of them. After all, since I've turned into a women I've felt like everyone has been treating me like I am some cowardly weak pussy - which I'm not! The only thing that has changed about me is my gender and intensity, I've improved drastically over the past two years and am waiting for the perfect chance to show it off!


	8. Chapter 8 - Frozen and Naked

**_A/N : yay new chapter! Review pls 3_**

Luffy and Zoro landed on the ground after the now decapacitated dragon. My eyes traveled to the pair of... legs that Luffy was holding.

"Did you kill someone?" I shrieked.

Luffy gasped, "I don't know!" He replied with a shocked and horrified tone.

Suddenly, before we could figure out the situation the legs began moving violently, as if they were trying to attack Luffy. Then, the legs ricocheted out of Luffy's grasp and began to sprint away, quite fast I might add. Luffy instantaneously began racing after them while Zoro, Robin and I watched.

"Wait up!" Luffy yelled excitedly. "Join my crew!"

At this my face dropped, _that utter moron._

"Luffy you have got to stop doing that!" I yelled, about to chase after him when our captain toppled over and landed on top of the pair of legs he had been diligently chasing. Dust collected around them and when Luffy pulled himself up, the legs seemed to be stuck to his back! Noticing this, Luffy raced over to us.

"Look guys! I'm a centaur!" Luffy yelled with excitement gleaming in his eyes. It was cute to see Luffy get all excited, even if it was about something like this. I wasn't sure if Luffy would still be the same after what happened two years ago, but I couldn't be happier that our bubbly captain hadn't changed.

Robin's voice shook me from my thoughts, "look over there," she spoke calmly and I turned to look in the direction she was pointing. It looked to be the other side of the island yet it was covered in snow and there was a large mountain sitting directly in the middle of the snowy ground.

"That must be where the emergency call was from!" I commented, surveying the landscape. Before we could ponder what a strange island this was, Luffy started running towards the snow, those legs still attached to his back. We raced to follow our captain but my ears perked up when I heard a noise above. As I shifted my head upwards I noticed what seemed to be a winged woman - this island keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"Guys look at that!" I alerted the three crew mates and they all turned to where I was pointing. I followed their gaze to look back at the strange creature, only to find that it wasn't there.

"You seeing things, Shitty Cook?" Zoro asked with a smirk. I was about to retort back but Luffy intrupted.

"How are we going to cross this river?" He asked and we noticed there was a small area of water which was parting the two sections of the island - the hot and cold.

"How about the devil fruit users sit upon the non-devil fruit users backs?" Robin presented her idea, and it made me scoff. Usually Robin had such smart ideas, but that was just insane.

Zoro noticed my scowl. "I don't know if Sanji is up to it," he said and this made my blood boil. Even though I found Zoro extremely attractive, he was still the biggest jackass sometimes - plus he knew how to push my buttons.

"It sounds like a great idea to me," I replied calmly.

In a few minutes, Zoro and I had begun to swim through the icy water with Robin sitting on my back and Luffy on Zoro's. As we swan closer to the other side I could feel my limbs numbing from the bellow zero water tempeture. We reached the shore and i noticed Robin had begun to shiver slightly as she hopped off my back and onto the shore. Not only had the icy water seeped through my clothes but now that we had reached the frozen section of the island it was almost too cold to breathe.

"What are those?" Zoro's calm voice alerted me and I noticed there was a large group of men? No... they were centaurs.

"The girl on the far left looks good to me," Robin commented and I could hear her teeth chattering.

"Second on the right," Zoro spoke and drew his already unsheathed swords.

"I'll take the middle one!" Luffy replied with a cheeky grin.

I picked up what they were planning and surveyed the centuars. "I'll take the pink polka-dot one."

After a few minutes the centuars had been defeated and I have to admit the fight warned my numb body up.

Everyone had wrapped themselves up in their new warm coats, but I paused before putting mine on. Wearing this coat over my soaked clothes wasn't going to do much, it would only make sense to take my wet clothes off first.

As Robin, Zoro and Luffy were chatting I slid off to the side and quickly slipped out of my clothes, feeling the cold wind actually nick my skin.

"Get your ass over here Shitty Cook - we are about to head out and we are hitching a ride with-"

Zoro turned the corner and was directly facing me, in all my birthday suit glory.

"What the fuck?" I yelled, spinning around and wrapping the fluffy pink coat over my shoulders and buttoning it up.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled back. I turned around and Zoro had his back to me. His hand moved up to rub his face - _did the Shitty Swordsman have a nosebleed??_

Well it doesn't make much sense to put this over soaking wet clothes does it?" I asked him, my teeth still chattering as I had not warmed up yet. How come Zoro didn't seem cold at all?

"You guys get cold so easily," Zoro stated and he was clearly trying to keep his cool after just seeing me naked. I chuckled and followed him back to the others, trying to get a view of the front of his face - which I assume was flustered and hot.


	9. Chapter 9 - Sanji vs Vergo

**_A/N : Longer chapter for you! ALSO I am considering adding some LAWLU in this story, please let me know what you think about that!_**

Somehow Luffy and the others had convinced this giant man called 'Brownbeard' to carry us to the other side of the island, honestly I would prefer to be walking as it would warm me up. After spending my two years on such a warm island the cold was a major shock and I didn't know if my body was reacting well.

"There's someone over there!" Robin spoke up and we all looked in front of us, seeing a tall figure standing in the snow. As we got closer the man started to seem familiar to me, and I was about to ask if we knew him when Luffy jumped off Brownbeard and bounded over to the strange man.

"Torao! It's me," he stated excitedly.

The man looked at Luffy, clearly memories of some kind were rushing in, "Straw-hat Ya," he replied after a moment.

That weird nickname...this was one of the guys from Saboady two years ago wasn't he? One of the 'super rookies.' We reached both of them and I hopped off, taking a good look at the new face. He had a beanie covering his head, but his face was dark and held a sense of mystery to it. Along with that the long sword he carried gave the impression that he was a cold hearted killer - and what girl doesn't like a bad boy?

"Hey there," I said, taking the silence as a opportunity to introduce myself. For two years all I had was ugly male cross-dressers, lately I've had the honour of re-meeting such hotties!

"Hello, you must be part of Straw-Hat's crew," he replied calmly.

I nodded, "I'm Sanji."

I couldn't quite remember this mans name, so I was hoping he'd give it to me. "I'm Law," he said. Before I could talk to this sexy man any more, Luffy interrupted us.

"I'm surprised to see you here! Thanks for everything you did before," he smiled. Luffy thanking people? That's a bit out of character.

"No need to thank me, I just did it on the spur of the moment," Law replied.

Luffy grinned, "I have something to ask you-"

"Go to the back of the research facility, there you will find what you are looking for."

Luffy opened his mouth to respond, but cries to our right stopped him. "Marines," Zoro spoke the obvious and he made his way back to Brownbeard. "Luffy, let's get out of here."

Luffy seemed reluctant to leave his old friend, but he began to turn back. I was annoyed that we had to leave without getting to know this Law guy better, but then again I didn't feel like having to fight a bunch of Marines either.

As I started to go back, my eyes fell upon a body in the snow. Curiosity won and I made my way over to him to get a look at who it was.

"Is that..." Luffy's voice rang out from behind me.

"Smoker!" I called back, noticing the man seemed to be fully unconscious. My eyes travelled to his rugged face and I smirked, he wasn't bad looking either. Although I did prefer Law's badass demeanour.

"Come on Sanji, we have to go!" Luffy yelled and I raced over to Brownbeard, jumping back on our ride. Luffy waved to Law as we began to retreat.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again on this island!" he called out with a wide smile.

As I took a seat next to Zoro, I pondered on how Luffy might know this pirate. "Luffy how come you're thanking that guy?" I asked, wanting to know more about the cutie.

Luffy grinned even wider, "after the war he treated my wounds and saved my life," he spoke, running his hand along the scar on his chest. There was a few nods, but no one spoke as we continued in the direction of the large building which had to be the research facility Law was talking about. As we entered the large building, familiar voices and cries were heard from ahead of us and soon enough the rest of our crew appeared, running towards us along with some giant children behind them.

"Usopp! Chopper! Nami! Franky! Brook!" Luffy yelled out happily as we all got off Brownbeard's back to reunite with our crew. But as we got closer, I noticed something seemed strange about them. I also got a good look around the inside of the building, and it seemed to be destroyed by explosives or bombs or something.

"What's up guys!" Luffy asked as we stood facing the crew.

"What's up?" Nami asked but with a strangely deeper voice. "Some freak has swapped our bodies that's what's up!" From beside her Usopp nodded frantically.

Luffy's eyes widened, "wow really? that's so cool!" he said.

"Why don't we go through who is who then," Robin spoke. Everyone seemed to agree with this and so the five of them began going around in a circle stating who they were.

"I'm Usopp," Nami's body spoke first.

"I'm Nami," Franky replied.

"I'm Chopper," Franky said.

"and I am Franky," Chopper's body said.

"It seems my body has not been switched with anyones," Brook stated.

We all just looked at them, feeling very confused and I was still unable to tell them apart.

"I'll make mini-masks for us!" Nami stated, who I assumed was Usopp. "Give me like five minutes."

We all seemed to agree with his idea, and I turned to face Zoro who was leaning against the side of the building, fast asleep. _This guy really needs to pay more attention._ As Usopp busied himself with creating some masks, I made my way over to Zoro and knelt in front of him. Wanting to get a reaction out of him, I moved my hand but before I could touch him, Zoro's large hand was grasping mine and his left eye opened.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked sleepily.

"I was just trying to wake you up, you might miss something important if you're sleeping all the time," I replied calmly. The swordsman didn't seem impressed with my answer, and instead just turned his head away from me. "Someone's moody," I commented with a smirk.

Zoro scoffed, "I am not moody I'm just tired, let me sleep ero-cook."

I waved my finger, "Not happening." Zoro looked defeated at this, but he didn't speak. "I wonder where that Law dude went, he should come keep me company since all you do is sleep."

At this a vein popped in Zoro's forehead. "What's with you fawning all over him anyways?" he asked curiously. "He's a pirate as well, which means he is technically our enemy."

I couldn't help but giggle at this, "but he was like super hot don't you think?"

"No."

Getting an idea on how to piss him off even more, I sat next to him. "Don't tell me you're jealous Zoro-kun?" I asked sweetly. "If you want my attention all you have to do is ask you know," I continued and ran my finger down his muscular arm.

"Why would I be jealous of him?" Zoro replied and swatted my hand away.

I shrugged. The rest of the crew were talking, but honestly I was happier just sitting next to Zoro. As my eyes began to droop I realised how cold my body still was, and that I hadn't stopped shaking since we got out of that icy water. Zoro was always so warm it was like the cold didn't affect him. As tiredness overcame me I let my head fall onto Zoro's shoulder.

* * *

"Wake up Shitty Cook!"

Why was this asshole waking me up, I'm so comfortable I could sleep forever.

"Wake up before I punch you," the aggravating voice continued and so I reluctantly opened my eyes.

"What do you want Zoro?" I asked, wanting to drift off again.

An arm tugged me up into a standing position and I groaned, "I can't believe you of all people are telling me to wake up."

Zoro scoffed, "everyone's gone and we are supposed to watch Brownbeard, find this guy's torso and wait for the rest of the crew to return with some candies for the children or something," he said.

"That doesn't make any sense." I commented. "Plus why can't we be going with them?"

"Because you were asleep and they couldn't wake you up," the green haired swordsman replied in a serious tone. "Chopper said something about you having first degree frostbite - why didn't you tell us you were practically freezing to death?" he asked, his tone raising in velocity and volume.

Looking down I _noticed_ my skin was a light blue and it was completely numb, "were you worried about me? that's cute," I commented, trying to lift his mood.

"Now because of you I have to stay here and be bored," he said, my joke not working. "If you had just let go of your pride for a second we wouldn't be here and we would be with the rest of the crew," he said, clearly extremely annoyed.

 _Okay, now he's just being a dick for no reason._

"If anyone needs to let go of their pride it's you," I said, ripping my arm out of his grasp. Ignoring the Shitty Swordsman I walked over to the legs, who were now attached to a head. "Where is your torso?" I asked him, trying to finish this up quickly so I could go kick some people.

"I'm not quite sure, but it is somewhere cold and wet," he replies in a gruff voice.

"Don't tell me it's in that icy river?" I asked, dreading having to go back in that water to retrieve it.

"Yes! That must be where it is!" He commented.

Continuing to ignore Zoro, I hop onto Brownbeard and command him to take us outside back to the river. Zoro managed to jump on before we started walking towards the entrance, and i began to ponder why what he said annoyed me so. We used to fight all the time and there's no reason why what he said should affect me like it did.

* * *

We arrived at the freezing cold lake, and I jumped off Brownbeard to peer inside of the clear blue water.

"There it is!" The samurai pointed to a shark, which had his torso in it's mouth. _ouch._

"You owe me," I grumbled to the head and legs before diving into the cold water once more. I couldn't even feel the cold anymore, which was a good thing. I unleashed a powerful kick onto the shark's chest, which resulted in it releasing the torso and allowing me to grab it. I used my legs to kick and propel me to the surface, pulling myself back onto the ice.

The Samurai tried to take his torso, but I held it. "If you want this we need to do a trade. You give me your coat and I will give you your torso." The Samurai looked annoyed at this, but he nodded.

"I need my body to be attached in order for me to take it off," he said. I hesitantly helped him attach his body, and he ripped off his coat, upholding our agreement.

"Turn around," I spoke to both him and Zoro, and they did. I quickly stripped out of my coat and wrapped the warm, dry one around me. "Okay, what now?" I asked, feeling a lot warmer.

"We need to go back into the lab and try to meet-up with Luffy and the others I guess," Zoro spoke, and his tone showed he was still agitated at me.

"Weren't we supposed to wait for them?" I asked, trying to remember what Zoro had told me when I was half awake.

"If you want to sit there and do nothing for who knows how long, then by all means feel free to do that," he grumbled back.

 _Arrogant asshole._

We hopped back onto our ride (brownbeard) and he began running back into the lab.

"While you were sleeping you missed a lot," Zoro spoke. "First of all this lab is run by Ceaser Clown who is using innocent kids for his experiments or something," he said. "And Nami convinced Luffy that we need to save them, so they've all run off to beat Ceaser and his minions."

"Okay," I replied.

I wasn't sure where we were supposed to be going, as this research facility was much bigger than I originally thought, but Brownbeard and the Samuri seemed to know where they were going. I was just itching for a fight, firstly because Zoro had pissed me off and I wanted to kick something, and secondly because I hadn't had a good opponent in a long time.

"Black leg Sanji and Roronora Zoro from the Straw Hats," a cold voice spoke. "You might want to hurry and get out of here since Ceaser has released the poisonous gas already, although I won't be letting you run."

Brownbeard stopped running and we noticed a large, lean man standing in front of us. He was quite tall and muscular, with short dark hair and strange horizontal sideburns growing on his cheeks. He wore a knee-high coat which looked incredibly warm, and held an unimpressed expression on his face. Getting the feeling this man would be quite strong, I jumped off Brownbeard and walked closer to the man.

"That's... V-vergo!" Brownbeard shrieked from behind me, clearly scared of the mystery man.

"That woman..." This time it was Zoro who spoke, and I followed his gaze to see a Marine woman who looked vaguely familiar was on the floor, clearly wounded. There were also many other Marine soldiers standing around, and they also looked like they had been fighting this man - who in turn, didn't have a scratch on him.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up," I said. Zoro looked like he was ready to protest, but Brownbeard seemed to be extremely scared of the man, and he took off running as soon as the Marine girl and her subordinates had climbed onto him.

"I should warn you we do not have much time to play around, the gas will be covering this room in a matter of time."

I scoffed, "then I'm going to have to beat you quickly."

Vergo stood tall as he looked me over, and I wasted no time in speeding towards him, positioning my leg for an attack. To my surprise, he lifted his own leg and retaliated. _This guy uses his legs too huh?_

As he blocked my attack, I realised how much power he had behind his legs. After a few more blocks, I saw an opening and so I launched a fiery attack with my right leg. It hit him in the chin, and he was sent flying backwards into a nearby wall.

Whilst waiting for him to pick himself up, I took the opportunity to light myself a cigarette. Vergo picked himself up and the dust around him cleared - he seemed unharmed by my attack. Many of the marines who were on the ground began to pick themselves up, freak and started running - I turned behind me and noticed there was clouds of purple gas approaching us quickly.

"Black Leg! Hurry up and get out of here - the gates closing!" I turned to face the Marines who were addressing me, and noticed they had gone past a gate and were now starting to close it - most likely to keep the gas out. My attention was brought back to my opponent when he unleashed another kick to me, which I only just managed to block with my own leg. _This guy is no pushover, it's like his body is made of iron._

I attacked him once more, but this time he was ready and used Haki to coat his already iron-like body. I wasn't able to stop myself in time, and I unleashed my kick onto his arm - then I heard a crack and felt insane pain in my right leg. This was bad, the bone had to be cracked from that. I didn't have time to ponder on the pain, as he coated his arm and went for a punch, which I jumped to the side to dodge. The Marines continued to shout for me as the gas was getting closer and my eyes were already beginning to sting from the strength of the poison.

"So that's his plan..." Vergo stated before he used his left leg to kick me once more, which I countered with my own left leg. Thankfully the cold had already numbed my right leg, and I could barely feel the broken bone - although it was going to hurt like a bitch later on. Suddenly, in the middle of our attacks, Vergo disappeared and I knew he must be running from the gas himself. Noticing how close it was getting, I swore under my breath and began to run towards the gate - but the view of unconscious Marine soldiers stopped me. Sure, they were the enemy but they were still innocent men getting brutally killed. I hurried over to the two of them and swung them over my shoulder, racing towards the gates just as they closed.


	10. Chapter 10 - Check me Out

_**A/N : Heyy! Thanks so much for 2k reads! Also, I'm going to be adding some of my own original arcs into this story, so be prepared for that :) Annd I will try to write more fluff in the next chapters for ya ;) but first these two idiots have to realise they like each other. I'm thinking I'll chuck in a ZORO POV in the next few chapters as well so we can see what's going on in his head.**_

 _ **P.S If anyone has any suggestions for some interesting original arcs please feel free to let me know! I can't think of any good ones :(**_

"Black leg! You made it," one of the Marine soldiers called happily as they began to tend to their wounded.

"Where did Zoro go?" I asked, noticing there was multiple hallways he could have chosen.

The girl officer, Tashigi pointed to the right one and spoke, "they went this way." I gave her a sweet smile and made my way down it. My leg was aching but I knew it would have been much worse if my entire leg hadn't been numb. I also knew that the gate wasn't going to hold the gas for very long, and I hoped Luffy was kicking Ceaser's ass right now because we will have to get away from this island as soon as possible. I could hear shouts ahead, and as I turned the corner I saw the crew, everyone except Luffy. The sexy pirate from before was there too, and it seemed like everyone had been swapped back to their proper bodies.

"Sanji!" Usopp saw me and grinned. "You caught up...finally!"

I scoffed at his last comment, "I was fighting someone," I explained to him.

"Did you win?" he asked, suddenly very interested.

"No he ran away, and speaking of which we have got to get out of here - the gas will be here soon."

Chopper ran over to me, "Sanji what happened to your leg?" he asked very intensely. I looked down to see that my right leg had swollen and it was bruised all up my calf.

"It's nothing!" I insisted. "We have to get Luffy and get off this island!"

Chopper scowled at me, "this is not nothing, the bone has to be cracked in at least two places for it to swell this badly!" he called and began to examine me. "How are you even standing?"

"My leg is numb, now will you quit examining me? Now is not the time!" I yelled, feeling a little agitated that they weren't taking this seriously. The reindeer hesitantly backed away from me, and I heard our captain's familiar yell.

"I brought him!" Luffy raced over to us, a strange and beaten up man under his arm.

"Great, you're here!" Nami called. "Let's get out of here then," she continued and we all followed her out of the large gas-infused building as we tried to make our way back to where the Sunny had been docked.

* * *

"Oh Sanji, this is Law we are allied with him so that we can defeat Kaido!" Luffy spoke to me casually as he shoved a piece of meat in his mouth and pulled Law over.

"Hi Law," I said confidently. "Nice to meet you."

The tall pirate looked me over and his eyes paused on my leg. "That's a hell of a wound, would you allow me to treat it?" he asked with the tiniest of smiles.

"That would be great," I replied as I was starting to feel a dull throb in it. I led Law to the infirmary and as we walked in I noticed Zoro's eyes were following the both of us. I sat down on one of the chairs in the room and Law lifted my leg up to begin moving it around before he put some sort of liquid on the bare skin and wrapped my entire leg up in gauze. Next, he took one of Chopper's thermometers and placed it in my mouth after requesting that I open it.

"Seems like you got pretty bad frostbite & left it untreated. Once the numbing of your body goes down you will probably conduct a high fever and be in intense pain, I'm sure your doctor can provide some powerful pain killers for you," Law said and he released my leg from his grasp, allowing it to fall down and rest on the bed. _That doesn't sound too fun._

"Sanji are you okay?" Luffy pushed the door open and the crew followed him in. "Can you still make us dinner?"

Nami hit Luffy's head lightly, "don't be so selfish!" she said. "She's injured, Robin and I can take care of dinner tonight." As she spoke my eyes met Zoro's, but we both quickly looked elsewhere.

"Sanji needs rest guys!" Chopper ordered and ushered everyone out. "We'll send someone to bring you some dinner and I'll come to check on you later, but try to get rest!" he said.

Hours went past and although I was supposed to rest, that wasn't happening. My mind kept wandering back to a certain swordsman and I couldn't put my finger on why. Sure he's hot, but there's no way that is why I can't get him out of my mind. He's annoying and stupid and pisses me off, so why do I feel so giddy every-time I think about him? And why did I get offended by such a little fight?

"Oi Shitty cook, Nami sent me to give you this," the door was pushed open and Zoro walked in holding a dish of food. I sat up in bed and frowned, I really didn't feel hungry.

"Don't want it," I murmured, not allowing myself to look him in the eyes. "Give it to Luffy or someone."

Zoro grunted in response and he sat down on the end of the bed, looking me over - clearly surprised at the amount of bandages that were wrapped around my body.

"I didn't know you were that injured," he said calmly. I could tell he was doing the same, not wanting to meet my eyes either. Why were we being so awkward? "What messed up your leg?"

The question surprised me, "fighting that guy."

"that's obvious, but how?" Zoro scoffed in response.

"This is odd, you actually care about my fights?" I asked, more surprised than mocking.

He shrugged, "I'm just curious."

I took a deep breath, I never liked to admit losing even though I didn't exactly lose. "The gas was distracting me and I didn't notice he coated his leg in Haki so when I went in for the kick he countered me and it smashed my bone or something," I replied as casually as possible - hoping Zoro wouldn't make fun of me.

"Pay attention next time," he said and at first I thought he was joking, but his face showed no signs of humour. _Since when did he care if I was injured?_ "Anyways, I'm going back to eat," Zoro stated awkwardly, and before I could reply he had exited the room and left me to my confusing thoughts.

* * *

I must have finally been able to fall asleep because the next thing I can remember is opening my eyes to see a very bright light and Chopper messing around with my bandages. The little reindeer had not realised I'd awoken, as he continued about his business for a few more moments.

"What's the verdict, Chopper?" I asked, startling him slightly.

"Your leg will heal, but it's going to take a bit of time so try not to stand on it too much," he began. "You've got quite a fever, but I'm going to give you some medicine which will bring that down. You can probably go out on deck if you feel up to it."

That wasn't too bad, "can I go make some breakfast?" I asked, feeling a bit peckish myself which means that Luffy and the others would be starving.

Chopper seemed a bit hesitant, but he nodded. "That should be fine but here, take these first. And try to sit down whenever possible, standing won't do you much good," our furry doctor popped open the lid of a bottle and two pills tumbled out onto his hoof. I took them off him and swallowed them whole, keen to get back out on deck. I was never one to stay still after all.

"Sanji!" Luffy was excited to see me, probably only because he missed my cooking last night. "Are you gonna make us breakfast?" He asked, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yep!" I replied. "I'll get started now, why don't you go wake everyone else up?" I asked after noticing that only Chopper, Luffy, Law and Robin were awake. Luffy nodded and bounded his way over to the men's cabin. I walked into the kitchen and pondered on what I should cook. Sandwiches are always a good option, although I wanted to make those for lunch so I settled on Sushi.

About an hour later I was done, and I called Luffy in - who had his face plastered to the window the entire time I was cooking. After letting out a yell (most likely signalling to everyone that the food was ready,) he raced in and took his seat at the head of the table. I placed a large dish of Sushi in the middle of the table, and two smaller dishes on either side along with some dipping sauces. As everyone walked in I took my seat to the left of Luffy, and everyone took theirs - with Zoro sitting directly opposite me.

"These are so good Sanji!" Luffy called in-between bites, much to Nami's disgust. "Oh yeah Nami, are we almost at another island?" he asked, and it took me awhile to properly understand his question.

Nami sighed and put down the piece of sushi she was about to bite into. "We should arrive by this evening," she stated calmly after taking a quick glance at the log pose that rested on her wrist.

Luffy seemed to like this answer, "I can't wait to go and explore~" he hummed.

Breakfast ended quickly, as everyone is forced to eat quickly otherwise Luffy steals their food.

"What are you doing now?" Robin asked me in her calm, soothing voice.

"I'll clean up and then..." I paused, not knowing.

A kind smile formed on Robin's lips, "Nami and I were going to sunbathe, it's such a nice day after all, why don't you join us?" she asked. I took a look out the window and saw the sun was shining strongly onto the deck.

"That sounds nice," I replied. After being at such a cold island, sunbathing really would be nice. Plus I've gone quite pale and wouldn't mind getting a little sun-kissed tan.

After changing into a skimpy bikini, I followed Robin and Nami out on deck and lay myself across one of the beach towels they had set up. To our right, I noticed Zoro was yelling at Luffy and Usopp about something - they probably tried to play with his swords or woke him up from his nap. He turned his head and met my gaze, his eyes unwillingly travelled down my body and he turned back to Luffy quickly. _Did Marimo just check me out? And why did I like that idea so much?_

"Here," Nami handed me a bottle of something. "It's oil, get someone to rub it on your back so that you tan easier!" she commented as Robin massaged her own back.

An evil idea formed in my mind, "Zoro-kun!" I called out, getting the swordsman's attention. I motioned for him to come over which he did, grudgingly.

"Do you want something?" he asked, trying to sound gruff.

 _Time to test something._ I looked up at him and fluttered my eyelashes slightly, "could you help me with something?" I asked.

Zoro cocked an eyebrow up, "what is it?"

I reached my hand out to hand him the bottle, "could you rub some of that oil onto my back?" I asked innocently and with a sweet smile.

Zoro looked like he was about to refuse, but something stopped him from doing so. "Fine, turn around," he ordered. Zoro was about to begin putting the oil on my pale back, but I stopped him.

"Just a minute," I said. My hand moved up to tug on the loose string of my bikini and I allowed it to fall off so that he would have full access to my back. Zoro didn't speak, but I had a feeling if I could see his face it would have been a lovely shade of tomato. His hands were rough, yet he was very gentle as he roamed his hands across my back, rubbing in the warm oil.

"There," he stated after a few minutes. "That good enough?"

I turned my head around and smiled softly, "yep! thank-you!" Zoro didn't reply to this instead he gruffly walked away and climbed up into the crows nest.

* * *

I have to admit, spending the majority of the day sunbathing was a great idea. By the time we had decided to get up and put our clothes back on, the sun was going down and Luffy was freaking out about the island we were getting extremely close to.

"Franky get ready to anchor" Nami yelled to our shipwright. Franky moved into position. "Now!" Nami called out, and the blue-haired pervert threw down the Sunny's anchor. Then, Nami turned to us. "No one is going to explore the island tonight," she said and glared at Luffy. "We will all go out tomorrow - but no one is to leave the ship or they will get no food for a week, understood?"

Everyone nodded, it was incredible how Nami could control everyone in such a way. Even so, I was still quite excited for the new island - what type of adventure would it bring?


	11. Chapter 11 - Hot Springs

_**A/N : Unique island time! If you have any suggestions for arcs, islands or villains please suggest them! And as always, please review. We are finally getting into the romanceee :D. Get's a bit steamy this chapter as they both accept their attraction for each other- so ya ;)**_

Morning rose and surprisingly, no one defied Nami's orders. However, Luffy was up at the crack of dawn and was rustling everyone awake, much to my distaste as i'd been on watch last night and am extremely sleep deprived at the moment.

"Okay, we should probably spilt off into groups so that we don't draw any unwanted attention to ourselves," Nami said after I had made everyone pancakes for breakfast along with sandwiches to take for lunch. "Everyone sit down while I read off the groups, and pay attention!" Nami yelled that last part, probably directed towards Luffy and Usopp. I was about to move to sit next to them, when I felt a rough hand tug me down and a moment later I was slumped next to Zoro.

"Luffy you are with Franky, Chopper and Brook," she began. "I will go with Sanji and Zoro, and Usopp you go with Robin and Law."

"Can't I just stay on the ship and sleep?" Zoro asked, clearly annoyed. That did sound good.

Nami simply shook her head as everyone else began to leave. "We need to buy a lot of supplies and you are going to help carry it! Unless, you want your debt from two years ago to start rising again..."

Zoro stopped arguing and Nami led us off the ship and into the small town. As we walked across the beach, I took into account how small the island looked - it couldn't be much bigger than Lougetown was.

"What exactly are we buying?" Zoro asked, breaking the silence as Nami's eyes wandered across the busy street markets.

"Clothes for Sanji, food," she commented.

The swordsman didn't seem impressed with that, "why in the world do I have to come shopping with you for _clothes?"_

I leaned closer to Zoro as Nami became distracted with something shiny, "don't you want to watch me change?" I asked, enjoying the blush that resulted from my comment. Nami led us into a small shop with mannequins wearing skimpy skirts and dresses. Zoro spied a bench next to the changing rooms and he relaxed on it, happy for some peace and quiet as Nami and I browsed. After about ten minutes I had a large collection of dresses in my arms and Nami shoved me inside the changing rooms and flipped the curtains shut before continuing to browse. I shimmied out of my denim shorts and top before pulling the first dress, a light blue one, up my hips and over my shoulders. My hands fiddled behind me before I realised there was no way I was going to get the zipper up myself. While holding the dress up with one hand, I used my other to flip the curtain open and saw Zoro was almost falling asleep on the bench.

"Marimo!" I called out, getting his aggravated attention. "Come help me with this zipper?" I asked, putting on a cute tone without even realising I had done it. Zoro stood up and made his way over, glancing down my body as he turned me around. I felt his cold hands on the small of my back as he tugged the zipper up in a quick, soft motion. His fingers lingered for a brief moment and I spun my head around to thank him, only to notice he was much too close. The swordsman made to move away, but something from outside the store caught his attention, and in the next moment I was pushed back into the change rooms with a panicked Zoro still too close to me, and also inside the small change room.

"Get out!" I swatted my hands against his chest.

Surprisingly, a smirk found it's way onto his lips. "Didn't you offer to let me watch you change?"

My mouth dropped. "Wha-"

"It was a joke, chill," Zoro replied before I could finish my reaction. "That marine chick is out there - and she freaks me out, looks too much like _she did_."

"You joke?" I asked, my face confused. "And who's she?"

Zoro's hand went to rub the back of his head, it was clear he didn't want to explain. Noticing my hands were still pushed against his chest, I went to move them but noticed Zoro's eyes were lingering on my face, particularly on my lips. _It was almost as if he was thinking of..._

"Sanji I found some more dresses for you to try on -" Nami pulled open the black curtains and her jaw dropped whilst her face turned a bright red. I instinctively pushed Zoro away from me. "What do we have here?" she asked, her tone going dark and dangerous.

"Nothing, Zoro was just hiding from someone!" I insisted, my own face heating up at the thought of what Nami assumed we had been doing. _Why did it sound so hot?_

The navigator nodded and winked, "both of you owe me or else I'm going to tell everyone!"

Zoro clenched his teeth, "you're a witch," he said. "Besides we weren't even doing anything."

* * *

As much as Zoro and I tried to convince Nami that nothing was happening, she wouldn't let it go and so somehow we ended up both owing her 100,000 Beri each. I don't know how I was in love with this chick, even as the womaniser that I was - she's too much sometimes. To make matters worse, I couldn't get the thought of what would have happened if Nami hadn't come in at that moment out of my head. _Would Zoro have kissed me? Does he want to kiss me?_

"Sanji! Zoro! Nami!" Luffy's voice called from on top of the Sunny. "We're going to the hot springs, come with us?" Luffy asked, but it was more of an order really.

Zoro opened his mouth to protest, but Nami spoke first. "Sure, just let Zoro put those bags away and we'll be on our way!" she replied. I really just wanted to go to sleep, but hot springs did sound quite nice. I was supposed to go with Zoro and Nami, but I was busy preparing a quick dinner for when we returned and so I was a bit behind them.

By the time I got to the hot springs it had to be almost sunset, and I hurried into the change rooms - not expecting to run face first into a shirtless Zoro. He let out a grunt and I pushed myself off of his chest, thankful he was wearing pants - _or was I?_

"What the hell are you doing Shitty Cook?" he asked, looking me over in annoyance.

"G-get out of the girls changing room you pervert!" I half-yelled.

The Marimo scowled at me, seemingly in a bad mood. "Whatever," he stalked a few meters away and was drying his hair with another towel.

I stepped closer to him cautiously, "what's up with you?" I asked, trying not to seem intrusive.

He threw the towel down onto the ground and marched up to me, getting quite close. "It's been one thing after another today, I didn't get hardly any sleep last night, Luffy and Usopp were pissing me off in there and I'm hungry," he complained, almost yelling. I tried my best not to giggle at this, poor Zoro was acting all pissy for hardly any reason. Could it be the swordsman is really a gentle soul?

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't get any sleep last night either," I commented, putting on my sweetest smile. It didn't seem to work and I felt the want to cheer him up. Looking to our right, I noticed there was a hot springs that wasn't being used by anyone - and didn't have a gender assigned to it. "Let's go in there?" I asked him. At least we'd be able to relax without anyone yelling at us. I loved the crew, but sometimes they're just too loud and obnoxious.

"Would be nice to relax, as long as you don't talk the whole time," he said, but this time a small smirk crept onto his face.

I shrugged, "okay well go in I'll change and follow you in a sec," I said. "Peek and I'll kick your face off." Zoro gave me a nod and made his way into the hot springs, closing the door behind him which blocked the gorgeous view of his ass I had been getting. I lifted my shirt over my head and stepped out of my shorts from before, grabbing a large towel to wrap around my body before opening the door and walking in. Zoro was sitting in the middle of the hot springs, with his eyes stalking my every move and had the faintest tint of pink on his cheeks. I dipped my toe in to test the water before I took a seat next to Zoro, the feeling of the warm water making me even more tired. The Marimo's eyes weren't leaving me, and before long those brown orbs were lingering on my lips again and this time it was no mistake - he wanted to kiss me. Zoro wasted no time and leaned in to meet my lips with his own. I could feel all of his frustrations in the kiss, and my arms immediately reacted to wrap about him; if he needed a distraction I was more than happy to oblige. He kissed me harder and his fingers moved to grip my waist as he lifted me onto his lap, careful of my still-broken leg. Zoro's chest was pressed against mine, his heart beating nearly as fast as my own as I opened my lips, allowing his tongue to roam the inside of my mouth. As our tongues battled for dominance I felt his hands guide my hips back and forth once, and the sheer pleasure shot through me, forcing me to continue the motion. Zoro broke the kiss for air and his eyes met mine, as if he was searching for something. I let my left hand roam across the scar on his chest, and he took that as an invitation to attack my neck with his lips and teeth, nipping on different areas.

"Where's Zoro and Sanji?"

Zoro's hands dropped from where they had been fidgeting with my towel and he pulled back from my neck. I jumped up from his lap and sighed in relief as the footsteps signalled the crew member - it sounded like Usopp - had walked away. Turning my attention back to Zoro, I noticed his face was still flushed and his eyes were wild, yet he spoke with such a calm voice.

"We should get back to the ship," he said and stood up.

"Yeah," I replied, my mind still processing what had just happened. _We had just made out - and I had loved every minute of it._

* * *

It had been two days since the incident with Zoro in the hot springs, and he was avoiding me to the best of his ability - even skipping meals if he had to. Nami had told me he would come around, and that he's probably just confused about something but it was pissing me off that he wasn't confronting or talking to me about it.

"You should make him jealous!" Nami said randomly, making me turn to face her and Robin with a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not really following the plan.

Robin nodded, "Nami's right, if you want to test how much he cares about you then you should make him jealous. How about with Law?"

I tapped my finger against the counter as I paused in the preparation of lunch. "This could work," I said.

 _ **A/N : Yay! Jealous Zoro in the next chapter :)**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Plan 1 : Jealousy

_**A/N : Thank you sooo much for the reviews, I'm so glad people enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it!**_

After settling on the plan to test if Zoro really cares about me by attempting to make him jealous, it was time to put it into action. We had been docked at the same island for a few days already, as it was taking the log pose a surprising amount of time to settle so it was the perfect opportunity to begin. As I walked out onto deck after preparing some Sushi for lunch, I noticed Zoro was leaning against the edge of the deck engaging himself in a calm nap. My eyes began peeling the deck for Law, and I noticed he was next to Luffy, probably speaking about the alliance - it didn't look to important however, so I approached him.

"Hey Law," I greeted him. "What are you guys up to?" I asked, turning to look at Luffy.

"Just about the whereabouts of Law's crew," Luffy answered with a grin. Suddenly, he grew uninterested in the conversation and raced off mumbling something about finding Usopp.

"Where are your crew?" I asked, leaning against the railing with a soft smile on my glossed lips.

Law's face remained neutral but his eyes held many emotions, "they're waiting for me at an island - we'll be going there after one more stop," he spoke.

I mused, "what are they like?"

Law looked amused at this, "I've got some interesting characters," was all he said. We both looked out at the vast blue ocean for a few moments, and although Law was quite attractive, he was too quiet for my type - I preferred the type of guy you can argue and compete with. My eyes wavered behind us for a brief moment and I noticed Zoro had awoken and was paying quite a bit of attention to Law and I.

"What food do you like?" I asked, needing to know the important information so I could cater specially for him.

He seemed to ponder for a moment, "I like Sushi, Meat," he spoke. "I'm not picky, but I don't like bread." That last comment was a bit out of place, but fair enough.

An idea popped into my head, "what's your favourite type of meat?" I asked, hoping it was something I could get my hands on.

"Sea King meat," he said effortlessly. My grin widened, I happened to have a special stash of extremely rare Sea King meat that I was given at Fishman Island, and this would be the perfect opportunity to cook up a perfect meal just for Law. I gave the surgeon one last sweet smile before I made my way to the kitchen to plan out the special dinner. I know jealousy isn't something to encourage, but Zoro definitely wasn't going to act on his own, and I'm not going to wait around for him.

* * *

"Sanji is dinner ready?" Luffy poked his head into the kitchen as I was washing some knifes up.

"Almost, why don't you call everyone in while I set up?" I suggested to him, excited to see what tonight would bring, and more specifically if Zoro would get jealous or not. In a moment everyone had collected in the kitchen and taken their seats, excited to see what I had spent all day in the kitchen preparing.

"Sanji it smells so good in here!" Usopp commented. "What have you been cooking?"

I smirked and brought the insanely large dish of smoked Sea King Meat that was littered with special herbs and spices that I knew would make it extraordinary. I placed it down in the middle of the table, "this is Law's favourite meal, I thought I would make something special to celebrate the alliance between his crew and ours." I said, not bothering to even glance in Zoro's direction as I kept my eyes on Law's.

He grinned, which was something you don't normally see. "This looks so good," he said. I wasn't able to reply as Luffy had already ripped a chuck off and bitten into it, his face gleaming in awe.

"Sanji this is incredible, I think I'm in Meat Heaven!" he spoke while chewing. I smirked, compliments to my cooking always made me swell up in pride.

"He's right Sanji-chan," Nami smiled as she took delicate bites. "This is exquisite."

After thanking her, I took a seat - not my normal one but I squeezed in next to Law and made sure to engage conversation with him at every possible occasion. I could feel Zoro's stare on me as he tried to get my attention, but I refused to even make eye contact. The main course didn't last very long, and soon I had stood up to bring over the special desert I had made. It was a chocolate and caramel cake with pink icing dripping down the sides.

"CAKE?" Luffy practically yelled. "Sanji you're the best!" he continued with drool falling from his mouth. I placed the cake in front of Law and leant over, giving the surgeon a priceless view of my cleavage as I sliced the cake into ten large pieces. Before I could hand out the pieces, I heard a door slam and noticed that our precious swordsman was no longer present. Nami shot me the thumbs up and I grinned, this meant that he really does care - no matter how much he tries to hide it. I was tempted to follow after him, but that would be exactly what he wanted so I stayed and ate my slice of the well-made cake.

The night went quickly, and everyone had soon gone to bed as I stayed in the kitchen and finished up the washing - which there was a lot of. Just as I was finishing up, the door swung open and I turned to see Zoro standing in the doorway, clearly not expecting me to be in here. He said nothing, so I turned around and went back to my washing.

"Why are you still up?" he asked finally.

"There's a lot of washing up since it was such a large and special dinner," I explained calmly and turned to meet his eyes for the first time that night. _All he has to do is admit he has feelings for me and all of this will be over._

"Why'd you put so much effort in just for him anyway?" Zoro spoke after a moment.

This was my chance to hit home. "Because he seems like a really nice guy and we had a really sweet talk this morning," I replied with light pink cheeks (courtesy of reminding myself of the steamy make-out session Zoro and I shared.)

Zoro's temper flared at this, as his eyes gleamed red. "You don't even know him," he said. "I think we shouldn't be treating him like this, he's a pirate as well who's to say he won't betray you?" the swordsman's voice grew.

I placed the dish I had just dried into the top cupboard and sighed, "Zoro don't be rude," I said. "He's done nothing to make me think that. Plus he's hot."

"Why do you do that?" he asked, growing more irritated.

"Do what?"

"Flirt seamlessly with every guy without even knowing anything about them!" Zoro replied.

"Do I have any reason not to be flirting with guys?" I asked, throwing him a rope to pull himself out of this situation.

Zoro opened his mouth to respond but didn't get the words out. "Yes,"

I stepped closer to him, "and what might that be?" I asked.

Zoro's face grew red but he couldn't get the words out. "I mean, no!"

This guy was really pissing me off! I was giving him a clear chance to come right out and say it, yet he's refusing to swallow his damn pride. Not wanting to let him waste my time any longer, I stormed past him and headed for the door, slamming it behind me.

* * *

"No matter how thickheaded and annoying he is, I still want to be with him," I whined to Nami and Robin who were listening intensively to my recollection from the previous night.

"He's still not admitting it?" Nami asked, tapping her finger on the desk. "Well then, I have one last plan but it's a gutsy one."

"I'm listening."

"You have to take this jealousy to the next level," she replied and held up a skimpy dress which barely covered enough skin to be legal.

"So your grand plan is to dress provocatively?" I raised my eyebrows, not buying that this would work.

She nodded, "this time you're going to tease him. Give him attention, seduce him - anything to get him to admit he's attracted to you."

 ** _A/N : A bit of a shorter chapter this time around, but next one will be twice as long and perhaps include some MA content depending on how I feel ;)_**


	13. Chapter 13 - Plan 2: Seduction

_**A/N : Yay another chapter done! Zoro POV next (maybe) . Again, if you have any suggestions for unique ARCS please suggest them! Also before we go any further, would you guys prefer to read some steamy sex scenes or have me skip over them like I did**_

After shimming into the tiny dress I made my way out on deck, looking for a certain swordsman. I spied him leaning against the mast, finding it hard to doze off with Luffy, Usopp and Chopper playing tag right in front of him.

"Hey," I said as I made my way over to him. Zoro's eyes raked my body involuntarily, and I could only assume he liked what he saw.

"I thought you didn't like dresses," he replied.

"I changed my mind," I said. "Doesn't it look good on me?"

Zoro shrugged and I moved to sit down next to him, placing my legs onto his lap. I leaned into his ear and couldn't help but smirk as I whispered, "I would look better wearing nothing though."

The effect was instantaneous, Zoro's cheeks became flustered and he turned away. I took the chance to move my finger delicately down his chest, earning an annoyed glare.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked, swatting my hand away. I gave him a completely innocent look before standing up.

"Nothing!" I replied. "I'm going to go find Law, later Zoro!"

 _Operation complete. Zoro was now both thinking of what I'd look like naked AND being jealous of Law. It has to only be a matter of time before he caves in._

* * *

I offered to show Law around the ship and when he agreed I made a bee-line for the crows nest after overhearing Zoro tell Nami he would be going up there to train shortly. After we climbed up, I brought him over to the edge of the glass windows and leaned on the bench with my knees as we both appreciated the incredible view. I've been up here hundreds of times yet the view on a perfect day like this never gets old. As I heard Zoro climbing up the ladder, I leaned forward on the bench even more so that my ass was popping out. His head came into view and his eyes were looking directly at my butt, and since I was still wearing the tiny dress from before - he was getting a great view of one of the sexy g-strings Nami had bought me.

"What are you guys doing up here?" Zoro asked after clearing his throat. Law and I turned to face him.

"I'm just showing Law around the ship," I explained simply.

Zoro scoffed, "well I'm going to start training so I suggest you leave."

I shrugged and led Law back down the ladder, continuing the tour as I showed him the aquarium, how we work the 'coup de burst' , the Mini Merry, and ended the tour with the rear of the ship. By the time we had completed it, I could hear Zoro head into the showers and so I began the final part of our well thought-out plan.

After saying bye to Law, I headed into my room first and stripped out of my dress, leaving myself in my underwear. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body as I headed into the shower room. Once I entered, I dropped my towel to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Zoro yelled. I looked up to see him with only boxers on.

"S-sorry I didn't know anyone was in here-" I replied, feigning innocence quite well. As I leaned down to retrieve my towel, Zoro made his way over to me in two quick strides and slammed his hand on the door behind us, entrapping my petite figure between him and the door. His eyes scanned down my half-naked body before he met my gaze.

"I know what you've been trying to do," he spoke. "And it's not working."

My eyebrows raised at this statement, "your flustered state says otherwise," I replied in a smooth tone and leaned in closer allowing our chests to touch as I looked up at him with needing eyes.

Zoro let out a sigh, "why are you doing this?"

"You know why," I replied, referring to how he ignored me for days. "Why is it so hard for you to admit you might have developed feelings for someone?"

If Zoro was red before, now he was a tomato. "It's not that - just... Fuck!" his voice grew. "I've never liked someone like I like you before and I freaked out because I didn't know what to do and you used to be a guy so I was confused," he continued his strange outburst and refused to meet my eyes.

"So what does this make us?" I asked him, wanting a definite answer.

Zoro shrugged, "let me put it this way - I don't want you flirting with that Shitty Surgeon anymore."

I raised my left eyebrow, "and why's that?" I asked.

"Because you're mine," he growled deeply and after hearing those three words I could no longer contain my gleeful smile.

My face relaxed after hearing those words, _I'm his._ "Big tough Zoro has a soft side huh?" I asked with a wide grin, not bothering to hide how happy I was to hear him say that.

The swordsman's face contorted in annoyance at this and he roughly lifted my face up before smashing his lips down onto mine. I reacted immediately and opened my lips to allow him to explore my mouth once more. He broke for air and as we reconnected I could feel him getting desperate and hungry for more. Zoro suddenly pushed me up against the door and his lips trailed down to kiss my neck, as he attached his mouth to my collarbone I let out a moan, wanting more. Any shyness Zoro had displayed from before had vanished as he had complete control of me, melting me with his soft kisses down my neck. Not wanting him to have all the fun, I shoved him gently back and moved past him to turn on the shower, making it a perfectly warm temperature. I turned around and let Zoro watch me with needy eyes as I reached behind and unclasped my pink bra, letting it fall to the ground. Next, I tugged down the rims of my panties and stepped out of them. After watching me do this, Zoro moved forward and gripped my hips, pulling my naked body against his torso as he locked lips with me once more. I could feel him move around during the kiss, and I felt him guide me gently into the shower.

* * *

"Dinner!" I yelled, and in moments the kitchen was full of hungry idiots who were prying to get the largest piece of meat.

"We'll sail out tonight," Nami spoke up. She shot Luffy a deadly glare before continuing, "and since we have an idiot of a captain, we've picked the most dangerous course and the next island we reach is expected to be quite a big threat so prepare yourselves for the worst," she spoke, referring to the log pose.

"Hopefully it'll be more exciting than the island we're at now is," Usopp commented between sips of water. After drying off the last pan, I moved to take my normal seat opposite Zoro, and filled my plate with the last slice of meat. I took a sip of my red wine.

"I heard from people yesterday that a winter island nearby was attacked by a Buster Call from the marines," Brook spoke up, making us all turn to look at him. "Apparently there is a very strong pirate crew hiding on the island, who have been killing civilians and destroying the island therefore the Marines have been sent to capture them."

Robin raised her eyebrows, "did you happen to catch the name of the pirate crew?" she asked.

Brook seemed deep in thought for a moment, "the Black King pirates or something like that," he replied.

Robin stopped drinking from her glass, "The Black King pirates are infamous for the run-in they had with one of the Yonkos, Shanks about a year ago. They managed to fight square on with his crew and also got away safely," she said. "If they are on that island, we need to be extremely careful."

Nami and Usopp had tears forming in their eyes as they glared at Luffy, "Luffy why did you have to pick that island," she asked tearfully. However, Luffy was too excited about hearing of Shanks to even pay them any attention.

" If you guys get into a fight with those pirates I will kill you all," Usopp cried out, but we all knew it was no use. Luffy would pick a fight with them in seconds, so we'd better all prepare for a tough battle.

Dinner was finished and everyone headed to bed while Brook headed up to the crows nest to start watch. I folded the dish towel I had been using to dry the plates and exited the kitchen, surprised to see Zoro still awake and sitting against the railing.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked quietly and sat down next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Thinking about all the strong enemies we will get to face at the next island," he said with a grin. "I haven't had a proper fight in a long time."

I nodded, "it will be fun to rough up some marines and dirty pirates." After a moment of silence my eyes began to droop and so I stood up. "I'm going to bed," I told him. "Don't sleep out here, you'll get sick."

"Yeah, yeah," he grunted in response and I headed to the girls room for a much needed rest. However my mind kept wondering to the talk at dinner about the 'Black King' pirates. I didn't realise it then, but that name sounded strangely familiar to me.


	14. Chapter 14 - Attacked!

_**A/N : Woo okay so I've decided not to write explicit sex scenes, I'll just briefly skip over them :) . Anyways, please review if you are enjoying the story. I might make a Zoro POV soon, what are you guy's thoughts on that? Noww... we are getting into a unique arc/plot so get keen for some Angst followed by some fluff and please bare with me as I'm not very good with making up my own arcs .**_

 _ **And thank you for 2.7k reads !**_

My eyes creaked open as a glaring light irritated my eyes. The window in the girls room must not have been shut last night, and so I reluctantly pushed myself up to close it. There was no way I was going to fall back asleep so I tip-toed my way out of the room and leaned against the side of the railing to have my first smoke of the day. The sun had only just come up, and I could already see a large island in the distance. After taking a puff I made my way over to the front of the ship and picked up Usopp's binoculars, using them to gaze at the island. My breath caught when I noticed there were three Marine warships docked right at the front of the island. Thinking quickly, I rushed back into the girls room and shook Nami.

"We're approaching the island but there are Marine Warships at the dock," I yelled, waking her up instantaneously. She shot out of bed and wrapped one of the Arabasta robes around her.

"Can you go wake up the boys for me?" she asked, trying to wake herself up before stepping out. I nodded and made my way across the deck, lowering myself into the boys cabin. I flipped the light switch on and off again a few times, and the groans I heard signalled to me that they were waking up.

"Get up!" I said, my voice quite loud. "We're arriving at the island but there are a bunch of Warships so get the hell up already!"

The boys stirred more and soon Luffy had bounded up onto deck wide awake while the others were still scratching their heads. The rest of the boys including Law soon followed our bouncy captain, and Zoro was the last to make his way towards the ladder. He was tugging his coat over his arms and I walked up to him with a soft smile.

"Good morning to you too," I stated and leaned in to peck his lips. Zoro looked a bit surprised at this, I think partly because he was half awake and the other part because he was not used to or expecting that type of affection. He grunted in response and we both climbed up the ladder, I went first and made sure the sleepy swordsman got a nice view of my ass, perhaps that would wake him up more.

"Clima Tact, Smoke Screen!" Nami called out as we re-grouped with the rest of the crew. Franky and Brook were both steering the Sunny east as we tried to evade the Warships. Nami waved her weapon and dark clouds appeared above us, resulting in a thick coat of fog to form around the ship. Usopp, Luffy and Chopper were all in awe at Nami's new weapons. Slowly but surely, the Sunny sailed east as we avoided the Warships and were soon docked at the other side of the island, the ship resting against a white-sand beach. Franky brought the anchor down and we all sat in front of Nami as she explained how this was going to pan out.

"Since this is a dangerous island," she began. "Usopp, Luffy, Zoro, Law, Brook and I will be the scouters. We'll go onto land and see what's up with the island. The rest of you stay on the Sunny and wait for us to return. If we find out it's safe, we can all go and explore," Nami stated.

"But I want to go explore too!" Chopper whined as he rubbed his paws together sadly.

I bent down and ruffled up his hair, "I want to go too, but we don't know what kind of enemies are at this island; and our main priority is staying safe, isn't it?" I replied to the disappointed reindeer.

"I'm coming down with my dangerous island disease!" this time it was Usopp who spoke, his voice wavering in fear. _So much for becoming braver over the past two years._

"Usopp stop whining," Franky said. "Sanji swapped with you last time, so now you aren't getting out of this." I nodded to show my agreement with this statement. Nami didn't allow for anymore chit-chatter, and she turned to me.

"Sanji do you think you could pack us some food so this one does complain the entire time?" she asked and ruffled Luffy's raven locks. He shot me a cheeky grin and I nodded.

"Of course," I replied and headed into the kitchen as the rest of them began to discuss the plan. As I pondered over what to pack for them, I settled on Rice Balls and Sushi, because I knew Zoro liked those two foods. I also shoved a few pieces of well-done meat for Luffy to snack on. The sushi took awhile to prepare, and I emerged half an hour later with a small care package for the scouts.

"Can I have some now?" Luffy asked excitedly as he peered into the bag. Nami swatted his head as Brook helped her off the side of the ship and onto the beach. Luffy and Usopp raced onto the sand and shouted excitedly at the thought of adventure as Law turned and nodded in my direction before he headed off behind Nami, Luffy and Usopp. Before I could smile at them, I felt a rough pair of arms wrap around my waist protectively for a split second, but Zoro soon released me in fear of someone noticing how friendly we were being. I shot him a cute wink as he hopped off the side of the Sunny, his three swords dangling at his side as he strode away with a pink tinge on his cheeks. _He was never going to get used to me showing him affection._

* * *

The group had been gone for a good couple of hours, and the rest of us were lounging on the Sunny. Robin and I had chatted about Zoro for awhile before we decided to sunbathe - one of my newfound favourite activities. Franky was busying himself with checking our cola-output or something, and Chopper was off cooking up some herbs he had picked from the previous island.

"So you two are together then?" she asked, ceasing my thoughts.

"I don't think he knows the meaning of that. But he's quite possessive, I doubt he'd want to share me with anyone if that's what you mean," I mused. It was true, I can't imagine the swordsman propositioning to be my 'boyfriend.' She nodded at this, and I was about to speak up when my Observation Haki picked up on a unfamiliar presence to the right of us ladies. I shot up from where I had been lying on my chest and dodged an incoming black fist. I immediately recognised it had been haki-coated.

"Who's there?" I yelled, making Franky and Chopper rush out. My attacker took a physical form and a large yet somewhat lanky man soon stood in front of me.

"Black Leg Sanji?" the attacker asked. "Or should I say, Sweetheart Sanji?" he continued with a snide voice as he threw a wanted poster of me. I caught it with my fist and looked upon a new photo of me that must have been taken in Punk Hazard by one of G5 as well as the new name tag I had recieved. My hair was ruffled and there was a splurge of purple gas behind me as I seemed to be running. Although it wasn't a half bad photo, I looked pretty confident and sexy.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded from beside me in a cool tone. Chopper and Franky also looked to be on edge as we all waited for the mystery man's response. I took the brief moment to overlook him once more - he seemed somewhat familiar. The man had short black hair that fell into a side part and resembled a emo style. But I was most drawn to the black ink that was tattooed onto his bare chest which was visible under his un-buttoned blue shirt.

"I'm torn that you don't remember me, Sanji," he said and began to walk closer. "Nevertheless, I'm sure you wouldn't have forgotten my captain, Yasha."

At the sound of that name, millions of memories I had tried to repress came flooding back in. I immediately recognised who the man standing in front of me was, and my mind went into over-drive as I lunged myself at him, raising my right leg as he blocked it seamlessly with another haki-coated fist. I continued lunging at him in different angles, but it was no use. He was a lot stronger than I recall him being. I could vaguely hear Robin and Chopper shouting from behind me, but before I could back up to re-group with them, the man spoke again.

"Our ship is docked in a cave two miles north-west of here. Be there at 11pm sharp or you know what card we will play against you," he growled lowly so that no one else could hear. Then, he sent a hard fist into my stomach which sent me flying back and crashing into the railing next to Chopper, Robin and Franky. I wiped blood from the corners of my mouth and shot back up, but he had already gone.

"Who was that?" Robin asked, her normally calm voice seemed worried.

More blood dripped out of my nose and mouth as I recovered from the forceful punch, "he'-"

"GUYS!" Luffy's cheery voice rang out and interrupted me. "We got tons of food!"

The five that had gone exploring soon made their way onto deck, and Usopp went into panic mode as soon as he saw me, still sprawled against the railing of the ship, which itself had been dented by the sheer force at which I was punched into it.

"What happened?" he yelled. "I thought staying on the ship would have been much safer than going into that spooky town!"

I glanced over at Zoro briefly, his eyes were scanning me - probably making sure I had no other wounds. A hand was in front of me, and I noticed it was Luffy as he helped me to my feet. He looked mad.

"Sanji what happened?" he asked, his voice sounding like it did when he was really angry.

"Some random guy came onto our ship and just started attacking Sanji!" Chopper said angrily, and Franky nodded.

Although Robin was not convinced, "you two were talking - do you know him from somewhere?" she asked, tapping her nail against her chin.

My breath hitched, do I tell them the truth and risk it? "No I didn't know him, I don't know what he wanted," I said blankly, hoping no-one saw through my blatant lie. Luffy shrugged it off after mumbling about how much of an ass-hole the guy was.

"Don't worry about cooking, we bought pre-cooked meals from the town!" Nami said, trying to make me feel better I suppose. Luffy cheered and the rest of the crew made their way into the kitchen after Law & Chopper assured them that my wounds were not serious, as it was just a punch. I leaned against the railing with a large frown, my lips quivering as tears threatened to leak from my eyes.

 _"Get out of here, boy!" a cruel voice said and I felt a kick to my stomach. "You have no business with us, we only have business with that moron Zeff. We're pirates, get in our way and we will kill you."_

 _My short figure quivered at the sight of guns and swords, but I stood my ground. "Zeff saved my life I won't let you get to him!" I yelled, my breath shaky as more of the Baratie waiters fell, wounded from the sudden pirate attack on our small restaurant._

 _"You're a kid, what the hell are you going to do about it?" the same voice asked, and this time he moved closer - his tall, demeaning figure standing over my fallen one._

 _"I-I'll give you whatever you want, just don't hurt him!" I yelled, feeling tears finally creep out of my eyes and fall onto my bruised cheeks._

 _The man's eyes gleamed red at this, and he knelt down so that he was at eye-level. "Very well, give your life up instead of his then. But not now, I want to allow you to live and suffer through knowing that you are going to die. When you are enjoying life the most, that is when we will find you and torture you before finally leaving you to die. After all, that is what Zeff deserves," the man said. "Also, if you ever tell anyone about this little deal, I will kill them too."_

 _After that, he turned to leave. My dreary eyes fell upon the black pirate flag he wore as a cape - the skull and crossbones wore a silver crown._

"SANJI!"

My eyes widened, I didn't realise I had been spacing out. Before turning around I wiped my eyes clear of tears and swirled around to meet Zoro's harsh gaze. "What's up?" I asked as casually as I could muster.

He raised an eyebrow, "I don't buy it," he said.

 _Crap, he was seeing through me._ "Don't buy what?"

The Marimo leaned in closer, studying my probably red eyes. "What did he say and why was he attacking you?" Zoro asked in a demanding tone. _He's not very comforting, is he._

I threw my hands in my pockets and pulled out a cigarette and my favourite gold-plated lighter. I stuck the ciggy between my teeth and lit the end of it up, taking a drag as Zoro continued to stare me down. "He didn't say anything!" I assured him. "I would tell you if he did." It felt bad lying to Zoro, but I couldn't tell anyone...especially not him.


	15. Chapter 15 - Save Me Please

_**A/N : I'm on a roll with writing! Next chapter will probably be up this weekend sometime. Please review xx**_

As night time rolled around, I was beginning to feel more and more afraid. I had volunteered for watch tonight so that I could leave the ship without causing any fuss. I stepped off the side of the ship and landed on the soft beach, trying to remember the directions the man had told me earlier today. I tried not to think of the worst as I put one foot after the other. I couldn't tell anyone because who knows if they have me or the Sunny tapped, but I don't doubt that they will come to save me..as long as he toys with me and doesn't kill me right away that is.

"Sanji, so you came," the same voice from earlier today alerted me that I had arrived at their ship. The familiar black flag along with a skull and crossbones greeted me as I followed him inside the ship. "Yasha has been looking forward to this for a long time."

We reached a room after walking down a long hallway. The first mate opened the door and ushered me in quite forcefully. There was a man lounging in a large chair and his face twitched into a smirk when his eyes fell onto me.

"Sanji...it has been a long time hasn't it?" Yasha asked me in a dark voice. I involuntary stepped forward and met those cold, red eyes. "Although I didn't expect to see you like this..." he continued, surely referring to my swapped gender.

"A lot of things have changed," I commented, choosing to reply so I wouldn't risk angering him.

"I know you remember our little deal, and unfortunately for you the time has come," he said and walked closer to me. "However, I will propose another option. If you become my woman, I will keep you safe and protected," he continued with a dirty smirk on his face. Disgusting, as if I would ever become this ass-hole's woman.

"No," I stated, staying brave. He whipped his hand away from where it had been stroking my face and his lips contorted in anger.

He turned over to his first mate, who was still standing at the door. "Lock her up in the dungeon, my fun will begin tomorrow." the man nodded and moved to grab hold of my arm as he tugged me out of the room and down six flights of stairs into a cold, dark prison cell. He took my hands and hooked me up to the cuffs hanging from the wall before chaining my legs as well. And then he left.

* * *

A icy, wet chill came over me and I shot my eyes open. My hair and body was dripping wet as Yasha held a empty bucket of water in his right hand. He chucked it to the side and moved closer, tracing his finger along my chin.

"Last chance," he said, and I knew what he was referring to.

"No way."

He scoffed and reached behind him to pull out a pair of black gloves with spikes protruding out of them. He retracted his arm before swinging it back at my chest, and I winched as the pain shot through my body.

"I heard you've found yourself a pirate crew," he growled between punches. "Too bad you are never going to see them again. This has been my long awaited revenge on that bastard Zeff!"

 _I would see them again. They would come save me, won't they?_

After he had his share of using me as a punching bag, he ripped the blood stained gloves off of his hands and threw them on the ground. I watched him through weary eyes as he took out something that resembled a tattoo pen and some ink.

"Now..." he muttered. "Where would you like the wonderful mark of the Black King Pirates?" I was too weak to protest as he glanced over my body, and I could't do anything when he tugged the hem of my skirt down to reveal a bare hip. He smirked at this, and within a few moments he had stamped the flag I had seen earlier over my lower hip. He wasn't done, and he stepped out of my cell only to return with a long, black whip. Yasha used his free hands to loosen all my cuffs, and then he flipped me around so I was facing the wall before doing them up again. I could hear his laughter as he slashed my back over and over again with that whip.

 _Please. Get here soon._

I was barely conscious but could still hear the sounds of battle on deck. Next, I heard footsteps and Yasha stopped whipping my torn up back to talk to the man.

"Who?"

"The Straw Hat Pirates!"

My hearing was deteriorating, and my vision fuzzy, but I could pick up on that last sentence anywhere.

"That's your crew isn't it?" Yasha turned to ask me, not really expecting a response. "Well unluckily for them, when they find you it will be too late."

Yasha took out his sword and aimed it at my back, before rushing forward and letting it stab me.

* * *

 ** _2 HOURS EARLIER_**

Luffy raced out of the boys cabin, his stomach growling angrily already.

"Sanji!" He yelled, looking for his favourite cook. There was no response, and Luffy was sure that the blond cook had been on watch last night. After looking in the crows nest, he walked back into the boy's cabin - confused.

"Have you guys seen Sanji?" he asked, only getting hungrier.

Zoro's eyes opened as he heard the name, and he looked at Luffy with a confused, tired face. "What do you mean? She's on watch."

Luffy shook his head, "she's not on deck or in the crows nest," he replied, which made Zoro shoot up. He knew there was something wrong last night, and now she was missing? He climbed up the ladder with Luffy close behind him as the rest of the crew slowly woke up.

"Sanji?" he called out as the green swordsman pushed the door open, walking into the girl's cabin and searching the room.

"Zoro what the hell are you doing in here?" Nami yelled, pulling the covers up to cover her body. This awoke Robin, who also looked at the two.

"Sanji's missing," Luffy stated, his own anger growing.

Nami and Robin sat up, and Robin's eyes held a darkness.

"That man she fought yesterday, I saw an inked tattoo on his right arm," she stated. "He's apart of the Black King Pirates who are supposedly docked somewhere at this island."

"Well what would they want with Sanji?" Nami questioned.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be a sweet visit."

After a few more statements, Luffy and Zoro walked back onto deck, followed by Nami and Robin a few moments later. The rest of the boys had already accumulated on deck, and had picked up on the problem at hand.

"We have to go find Sanji," Luffy stated, not bothering to hide his anger. Unlike Zoro, who was portraying a very calm exterior.

"We can't just barge in, they are infamous and strong pirates," Nami stated, trying to weigh their options. "How about we send in half the crew as a distraction, and while you are fighting, a smaller group with infiltrate the ship and look for Sanji."

Everyone seemed to agree with this, and so Nami began planning out the teams. "Luffy, Franky, Brook, Usopp, Law and Zoro, you guys are the distraction - you will attack the ship and create havoc. This will allow Robin, Chopper and I to go beneath the ship and look for Sanji."

Zoro stepped up and as the crew were talking he took hold of Nami's arm, gently pulling her away. "I want to go with you guys to look for her," he said confidently.

Nami didn't seem to excited about this, as it would lessen the power that the infiltrating group had, but she agreed, "alright," she said. Nami then turned to Franky, "Franky can you ride out on the Mini Merry and see if you can figure out where their ship is docked?"

After an hour of preparation, Franky returned.

"They're about 2 miles south-west," he stated and pulled the Mini-Merry back onto the Sunny.

Nami nodded, "Luffy, your group is going to go there on foot, you guys can head out now," she said. "But remember, you are not going to look for Sanji, your job is to create a disturbance on deck- understand?"

"Yup!" Luffy nodded and he hopped onto the beach, wanting to kick the ass of whoever captured Sanji. The rest of his team followed suit.

"We will take the Shark Submerge so that we can sneak to the ship without being spotted. Then, while they are creating a scene we will be able to sneak in using Robin's powers," Nami said and led everyone to the Shark Submerge. As Zoro leaned against the wall of the submarine, he frowned. There was something on Sanji's mind the previous night, and he should have pushed harder to figure out what it was - maybe if he knew he could have prevented this from happening. If those bastards hurt her, he was going to kill them.

"Zoro, remember our job is to recuse Sanji, so don't start fighting anyone - okay?" Nami asked, making sure Zoro was in the right mind-set as they sailed towards the enemy.

* * *

 _ **PRESENT**_

I wasn't sure how I was still able to think or breathe with that large sword still stuck in my back, but I knew I wouldn't be conscious for very long. I had to somehow alert the crew where I was. Yasha had since gone up to the deck to initiate himself in the fight, and so if I could just yell loud enough, perhaps they would be able to hear me.

"Luffy!" I called out, raising my voice as loud as it could go, but even that just sounded like normal volume. I did not have enough energy, but that wasn't going to stop me. "Nami!" My mind was getting less focused, and I couldn't remember why exactly I was yelling my crew's names, but I continued, and finally when I had barely any energy left, "Zoro!" I said, and it was barely louder than a croaked whisper. My ears picked up on footsteps running towards my cell, and I was hoping it wasn't Yasha.

"Sanji!"

That wasn't Yasha, that had to have been Nami's voice. Although I couldn't see, my vision was much too blurry. I heard metal, and then I felt myself falling - but someone caught me. I felt the large knife being pulled gently out of my back, and then I was flipped over in those big arms. I tried my best to focus at least a little, and when my eyes saw a green tuff of hair - I let myself relax. Zoro had me.

"Zoro.." I whispered, using one of my hands to grip his shirt tightly. They saved me, I knew they would come.

"I'm sorry," I barely heard him say before my vision completely went, and I could only see black.


	16. Chapter 16 - My World

_**A/N : 4000 reads, thank you guys! Please don't forget to review though ! At the next island I will be giving Sanji some awesome fighting scenes - since she might seem like she's not getting any fighting action or any chances to show off.**_

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter - I'm going to be on hiatus for a few months as I'm going through exams xxx but I'll continue this story in December**_

My eyes began to creak open, and the first thing I noticed was the amount of pain I was in. I was lying on what seemed to be the Shark Submerge, and my chest was completely bandaged up along with most of my body. I tuned my head to notice the Black King Pirate ship was directly in front of where I lay, and there seemed to be a lot of fighting and ruckus going on. I have to let them know about Yasha... they cannot let him escape otherwise he will kill Zeff and everyone at the Baratie. Chopper must have given me pain killers, because I felt no sharp pain as I pushed myself up and limped towards the ship. Using observation Haki, I located where Yasha was - he seemed to be fighting Luffy.

"Sanji you shouldn't be fighting in that state!" I heard Nami call from behind me, but it didn't matter. I had to find Yasha and make sure he didn't escape from here. I somehow managed to keep walking forward, until I reached Luffy. Zoro seemed to have just beaten the first mate, who was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor and Zoro was looking at me with concern and surprise. I payed little attention to him and reached out to clumsily grab hold of Luffy's red shirt. He turned to face me curiously,

"Sanji leave this to us," he said sternly and went to move away but I held my grip.

"Don't..." I mumbled, finding it hard to get words out. "Don't let him escape from here," I whispered, hoping Luffy would understand.

My captain nodded, "leave it to me!" he said cheerily. I felt my grip on his shirt loosen, and as he turned back to face the already wounded Yasha, I felt my feet slipping and out of the corner of my eye I saw Zoro move.

"Shitty cook," he mumbled as he grabbed me before I could fall. "Pushing yourself too much."

I managed to grin, "says you."

Zoro lifted my legs over his arm and picked me up bridal style. "I'm taking her back to the ship," he said to the crew before hopping off the Black King's deck and onto the beach. He walked slowly along the sand, and I leaned up to nip on his earnings - knowing it irritated him slightly.

"Stop it ero-cook, just go to sleep," he said, looking down at me with a scowl. I felt so safe in Zoro's arms, I knew that he would make sure I was safe, and that was such a reassuring feeling. I let myself drift off in his arms, as he continued to escort me back to the Sunny.

As I felt myself being lowered onto a soft mattress, I opened my eyes and saw Zoro placing me onto the bed in the infirmary. I reached my arm out and softly grabbed hold of his sleeve.

"Can you stay with me?" I asked, wanting him to be here. I couldn't feel much pain, but there was a dull throbbing in my chest and leg. Zoro seemed to nod, and he pushed me gently to the right side of the bed, giving him enough space to lie down beside me. His arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" his husky voice asked, clearly he felt a little betrayed by my actions.

I frowned, "I was scared."

"Of what?" Zoro asked, and I knew he deserved to know the whole story.

"When I was seven, the Black King pirates invaded the Baratie - they were going to kill Zeff to take revenge, but I stopped them and gave up my life in return for his," I explained solemnly. "Yasha - their captain - said that he would take my life when I least expected it, and he'd make me suffer. I couldn't tell anyone because I was scared they would harm Zeff."

Zoro nodded, understanding my position. Using his left hand he stroked my arm, and with his right he gently pulled me in for a kiss. Our lips moved in sync and I opened my mouth to allow him more access. Feeling my heart pound against my chest, I wrapped my own arms around his hips. Zoro pulled away after a moment, and I leaned my forehead against his.

"You make me so happy," I said, breathing in his musky scent. "I can't imagine life without you."

Zoro ran his hand through my blond hair and smirked, but I knew he felt the same way.

"Sanji? Zoro!" A familiar voice from above caught our attention. I could tell it was Chopper, and my suspensions were proved correct when he popped his head down the hatchet. "Are you okay?" he asked me, rushing over.

I managed to give him a nod even though I started to feel a strong pain in my chest, and it didn't seem to be going away. The pain killers had probably worn off.

"You need to go to sleep Sanji," Chopper stated. "I need to operate on you now."


	17. Chapter 17 - Back to Normal

**_A/N : Surprise! I know I said I had exams, but you guys gave me some great ideas for new arcs and characters & motivated me to write! Thanks so much for all the reviews and ideas, hope you enjoy this chapter. And there will be LawLu in the future! At the end of this chapter I will post quick summaries for fanfictions I will be starting late this year or early next year._**

 ** _I'm not sure yet how long I'm going to make this fic, or if it will eventually have Dressrosa and all those arcs._**

 ** _P.S this is a bit of a filler-y chapter as they haven't arrived at the next island yet._**

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the darkness of the room. No one was in the infirmary, and so I pushed my way off the bed and out onto the deck, noticing the sun was almost peaking out from the edge of the never-ending ocean. Feeling hunger pains, I found my way into the kitchen and ignored the pain in my body. As I pushed the door open and walked into the familiar room, a certain mosshead caught my attention.

"Sanji," he commented, my presence barely startling him. "You're awake."

I nodded and walked close to him, reaching behind and into a small pot to retrieve one of the hidden stashes I kept on the Sunny. My hand shakily lit the cigarette and I placed it between my dry lips, satisfying the craving.

"Should you be smoking right now?" Zoro asked, his voice calm. "That knife punctured your lung."

I ignored him for a few minutes, and then pressed the lit end into a nearby ash-tray. "I just needed a quick one," I said. "It helps with the pain."

Zoro tilted his head so that he was directly facing me and his finger began tracing my chin, "does this also help?" he asked and didn't waste any time before locking lips with me. My eyes closed and my arms wrapped around him while I felt his hands on my waist, pulling me closer. His kiss was desperate yet soft and it was his way of saying he was glad I was okay.

As rays of light shone in the open window, I pulled away from the kiss and smiled up at him. "Have you slept?" I asked him.

"I was on watch tonight."

I motioned towards the door, "go get some sleep I can take over - everyone will be waking up soon anyways."

Zoro seemed reluctant at first, but when I raised my eyebrow at him and he realized I would put up a fight if he said no, he complied. I watched the swordsman leave and figured I might as well prepare breakfast while the painkillers were still in effect. Reaching up to grab some plates, I figured pancakes sounded good.

* * *

As I placed the finishing touches of whipped cream on each plate I set them all around the table and headed out to wake the sleepy-heads up. I went into the girl's room first and used a calm voice to wake the ladies up, after all they were scary when mad. But the guy's room was a different story. I flipped the lights on and off again about twenty times while yelling at them to wake up before the cream melts.

"Sanji you're awake!" Luffy yelled back, being the first to dress and greet me. "What did you make for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" I winked, knowing it was one of his favorite meals not including meat. After Luffy raced out the door, everyone else grudgingly stood up and made their way out of the room, knowing how fast Luffy would gobble up all of their meals. As Zoro rubbed his eyes roughly and made for the door, I stopped him with a kiss.

"Good morning," I whispered with a smile.

He smirked back and I was going to kiss him again, but he gently nudged me away. "I am hungry, I haven't had a decent feed in a few days after all."

"What do you mean?' I asked, following him out of the cabin. "Nami and Robin can cook…somewhat."

Zoro shook his head as we paused before reaching the kitchen. "After eating your food anything else tastes like garbage." My cheeks became rosy as he walked in and took his seat. I followed and sat at my normal seat opposite him, watching the crew devour their food with gleeful smiles. As I looked at everyone, subconsciously counting in my head, one was missing.

"Where's Law?" I asked, wondering where the surgeon had gone.

Nami swallowed her mouthful, "he's gone to meet up with his crew and will meet us at the next island with them."

I nodded, "when will we reach the next island?"

Nami took a glance at the log pose on her wrist before answering, "we should reach it by tomorrow morning if we stay on course."

I took a bite out of my own pancakes, not really feeling hungry but not wanting them to go to waste in the bottomless pit that sat beside me.

"Sanji how are you feeling?" Chopper asked suddenly after he finished his last pancake. "Your wounds were quite severe, it might be a little early for you to be out and about."

"The painkillers are dying a bit, give me a couple more and I'm good to go," I commented simply. Chopper never liked abusing pain medicine, but he also knew by now that arguing with me on that subject was pointless. I hated staying in bed healing wounds, I'd much rather not feel any pain and return to my normal duties - even if it meant my wounds healed a little slower.

Everyone was soon done eating, and I cleared the table and finished up the dishes before heading out on deck to observe what the crew were up to. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were sitting in a circle, probably listening intently to a story the sniper was telling them. Nami, Robin and Franky were all on top of the balcony next to the orange trees, lounging on beach chairs and soaking up the sun. Brook was floating across the ship with his violin tucked under his chin as he played 'Binks Sake' and from the weight lifting I could hear above me, it was obvious where Zoro was.

This was exactly what being a pirate should be like.

It was almost like we weren't in the New World and didn't have one of the four emperors chasing our tail. I leaned against the railing and stared into the sea, wondering what adventures the next island was going to hold.

* * *

I made my way up into the crow's nest, looking for my favorite swordsman. I placed the plate of lunch down beside him and he turned around to face me.

"I brought you some lunch," I said, turning around to head back to the kitchen - hungry for my own.

His arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me into him, "I'd much rather have you for lunch," he whispered in my ear before tracing his mouth down to my neck and sucking on the skin, leaving future marks as he turned me around and moved up to crash his lips onto mine. I returned the kiss by opening my mouth slightly, allowing him more access. His arms traced over my shirt for a brief moment, before they moved under it.

"Zoro…" I pulled back to catch my breath. "Someone could come up here-"

"Then we'll have to be quick," he mumbled in my ear before tugging my shirt off in a quick motion and attacking my neck once more as he began fumbling with my shorts. My mind shut down under his touches, and I helped him out of his own shirt, kissing down his chest. In a swift action, he pushed me down onto the wooden floor and discarded his pants before climbing on top of me, his fingers delicately toying with my panties.

 _ **A/N : Here are the fanfics I will be posting in the future! If you've got opinions or would read them please let me know! I'll also do some christmas one-shots so stay tuned for those**_

 ** _FANFIC #1 Straw Hats Second Swordsman_**

 ** _ZORO X OC_**

 ** _Sierra is a sassy sword-wielding pirate and the latest addition to the straw hats. As she gets accustomed to the crew and the adventures continue, she takes an interest in a certain green Marimo. (Set in arabasta with lots of relapsing arcs)_**

 ** _FANFIC #2_**

 ** _SASUKE X NARUTO AU_**

 ** _Naruto and Sasuke have spent years avoiding and disliking each other during high school, but when they become dorm-mates at college, it becomes a little hard to continue pretending the other doesn't exist._**

 ** _FANFIC #3 Unexpected Desires_**

 _ **ZORO X SANJI AU - [WILL ALSO INCLUDE LAWLU]**_

 ** _Zoro is known to be dangerous, a player and impulsive; everything Sanji doesn't want to get involved with. However, when they both attend the same college and have the same friends, they are bound to run into each other more than once._** ** _ZOSAN + LAWLU_**


	18. Chapter 18 - Lover's Island

_**A/**_ N : _ **So I'm so excited to create a bit of conflict between Zoro and Sanji, so expect a little bit of angst during this next arc. This arc was suggested by Kakashi's Library so thanks so much I loved this idea 3 If you haven't already, please go to the previous chapter and let me know what you think of the fanfics that I am intending on writing.**_

 _ **P.s two chapters in three days - you guys better love me 3**_

I leaned against the railing as the sun began to rise. I could see the island approaching in the distance, and was somewhat excited to see what adventures this one would hold. No one else was awake yet, and it was usually this way - I would always get up one or two hours earlier than everyone else to start preparing breakfast, and in doing so I'd relieve whoever was on watch and send them to bed. As we got closer to the island I noticed it wasn't very big, and I couldn't see any tall buildings so it mustn't be very populated. After putting out the cigarette I had been smoking, I made my way back into the kitchen to check on the breakfast I was preparing.

"What's for breakfast, Sanji?" Nami asked as she made her way into the kitchen, rubbing her took a seat and watched me set the table.

"I made some Sushi!" I replied, placing a glass of orange juice in front of her. She smiled and thanked me before she took a sip.

"Do we have any information on the next island?" I asked, curious about what we were going to get ourselves into this time.

Nami shook her head, "no but if we can get the name of it I can ask Robin to do some research before we start exploring it," she suggested calmly. Did she forget who our captain was? No way Luffy will wait patiently for information.

While Nami and I talked, I served her some Sushi along with some Wasabi dip. After she ate her fill, she commented that on the last island she had bought me a gift, and so I followed her into the girl's cabin - which I am now staying in.

"Here!" she proclaimed and handed me a pink ruffle bag. She was smiling suspiciously as I un-did the bow. "Well actually Robin helped pick it out, so she needs some credit too," Nami continued and winked at the newly awoken Robin. I succeeded in opening the bag and reached inside to pull out the contents. My hand wrapped around something soft and I looked down to see a very lacy, black bra with red stripes along the under-wire. My face immediately went a dark shade of red and I backed away.

"Don't you think Zoro would love to see you in that?" Nami asked with a devious smirk. Robin seemed to be enjoying this as well as she wore a small grin. "And that's not all - check the bag again." I sighed and stuffed my free hand in the bag, pulling out another artifact. It was a thong, the same colors and pattern as the bra was.

Nami clasped her hands together, "how cute is it? They're a set!"

I was about to respond when Luffy's voice rang out from behind me, signaling that the guys had woken up. I stuffed the promiscuous clothing back into the bag and tucked it into my coat.

* * *

Everyone had finished eating and we had taken to the deck to speak about the next island and our plans. Nami made sure everyone was sitting, and she was keeping a strong eye on Luffy to make sure he didn't wander off onto the island since we had just dropped anchor.

"Usopp have you gotten anything?" Nami called to our left, where Usopp had his binoculars out and was searching the island for any kind of information. He placed them back into his satchel and turned to walk towards our group.

"The island is called Lover's Island or something like that," he said. "At least that's what I saw."

Robin raised her eyebrows as if she was surprised about something.

"Have you heard of it?" Nami asked, noticing Robin's reaction.

Robin nodded, although she still seemed a little surprised. "I've heard of it, but only ever in books and old stories. It's an old legend that the Lover's Island was a paradise for all men, giving them whatever their hearts desired including women and meat," she spoke.

"Meat?" Luffy repeated, his eyes already turning into stars.

"Yes, however, the legends also say that the island is run by a Siren and that men who enter the island have never returned," Robin replied.

At this, Usopp and Chopper hugged each other, fear in their eyes as they stared at Luffy, begging him to have some common sense.

"Wel, then we all agree," Luffy spoke in a commanding tone. "We have to go explore the island!"

I threw my hands up, "no one agreed on anything!" I yelled, trying to understand how his brain worked.

"Luffy we can't go in there…" Usopp whispered, "you heard what Robin said - men never leave!"

Luffy stood up and crossed his hands over his chest, "nope I've decided!" he spoke again, with the same commanding tone as before.

Nami was about to contradict his statement, when Zoro stood up and shrugged, "it might be fun to test my ability to overcome these 'desires'" he said in a mocking tone.

Usopp and Chopper continued to hold each other in agony, "not you too, Zoro!" Chopper moaned, annoyed that the swordsman had agreed to this adventure.

I stood up and glared at Zoro, something about him wanting to go into an island called 'lovers island' kind of annoyed me. "I don't see the need for us to go into this island," I commented, taking the side of the more sensible members of our crew.

Luffy didn't budge from his position, and Nami sighed. "Captain's orders are final," she groaned. "But Luffy so help me god if you get us in some kind of trouble I will murder you!" Luffy just grinned when he heard Nami give in, and both him and Zoro hopped off the ship before we could say otherwise. Nami quickly spoke, "we need a couple of people to go with them to make sure they don't pull any reckless stunts!" she called out, pointing to Franky and I. "You two go with them! We'll try and find out more information about the island - bring them back to the ship at sunset."

I groaned, not wanting to go into this stupid Lover's Island, especially with three males accompanying me. I couldn't put my finger on why Zoro was so eager to come onto this island, he probably thinks there will be endless booze or something. Trying to keep calm and not overthink, I followed the men as they walked, noticing that the beach was ending and the ground had changed to concrete. We must have been getting close to civilization. Soon enough, a couple buildings had come into vision and there was a large fountain in the middle of the road. In front of the fountain was a large red chair that resembled a type of throne; it had vines coming off of the fountain and wrapping around the chair, giving it a creepy naturalistic look. Luffy and the others had stopped walking, and my attention then went to the figure who was perched on the throne. As they stood up and began walking, I got a good view. It was a female, and her hair was the first feature I was drawn to - it was long and raven colored, falling past her hips and down to her ass. She wore a blue, tight dress that was mid-length and showed off exceptional curves and mile-long legs - had I still been a man I may have fainted from her surreal beauty.

"Hello pirates," she spoke in a soothing voice that automatically drew us all in. "Why don't you come in and rest, I'm sure your travels have been long and tiring," she suggested kindly.

"Do you have meat?" Luffy asked immediately, his mouth beginning to water slightly.

"Why of course," the lady purred. "Correct me if I am mistaken, but are you not Straw Hat Luffy?"

Luffy just nodded, clearly too interested in the mention of meat to form any type of response.

"What might your name be?" I asked, being the only one in the group staying focused on the task at hand - which was to gather more information about the island.

The women strode past me and traced her hand over Luffy's arm, "I am Venus," she spoke coolly. "Now that we have gotten the formalities out of the way, won't you all come in?" she asked, motioning towards the building to our right. Having no reason to argue, I didn't protest when the group followed Venus into the building, which was alive and bouncing with music and dancing. Venus led us over to a table and we all took a seat. She re-appeared a moment later with two trays in her hand, one holding a large quantity of meat and the other five cups of sake. After giving Luffy the tray of meat, she handed each of us a cup of sake and took the seat closest to Luffy, watching him with a shimmer in her eyes. I ignored the conversation being made and let my eyes trace the room - had I still been male I would have loved this sight, females were half-naked and dancing to the beat of a disco song. But right now, it wasn't really my forte. I turned my attention back to our table and wasn't surprised to see everyone having a blast. Luffy had consumed most of the meat, but they kept it coming. Zoro had to be on his sixth mug of sake, and Franky was enjoying the dancing women. I seemed to be the only one not having a ball.

"Don't think I forgot about you, sweetheart," a soft voice alerted me to Venus. "I have something special for you, too." Venus clicked her fingers together, and out of no-where a handsome man wearing a suit and blue blazer walked up to me. He had dark black hair and his eyes were a striking blue color. He held his hand out towards me and smiled,

"Would you care to dance?" he asked with that devious smirk. I briefly shot a gaze over to Zoro to get his okay, but he didn't even notice some hunk was talking to me - he was too invested in his sake.

"Sure," I responded, feeling somewhat annoyed Zoro wanted to come to this island in the first place. And now he's ignoring me?

Venus smiled and I saw her whisper something to the man beside her, who changed the music to a more up-beat song. The mystery man pulled me close, and I let my hands rest on his shoulders as his moved to my waist. I let him lead, but I wasn't going to be gentle or delicate - my movements were quick and full of passion as I spun around his outstretched hand before being pulled back close. My body moved on it's own accord as I remembered how much I used to love dancing. Without realizing the entire song had almost gone by, he rested his arm behind my neck and I placed my leg so it was being supported by his other hand, then I lay back letting him support my weight. As I held the finishing pose for a moment, he pulled me back up and we were so close our noses could almost touch.

Reality hit me, and I no longer felt so lost in the music. I let his hand go and backed away. I had no idea how I had become so invested, so enticed by the music. But when I returned to our table, I could feel Zoro's eyes staring at me.

"What the hell was that?" he growled and I turned to face him. He was clearly pissed.

I shrugged, "am I not allowed to dance?" I asked, testing him.

Zoro said something under his breath, but I didn't quite catch it. "What was that?" I asked, urging him to repeat it but he shook his head and simply returned to his drink.

"Well I for one, love this island!" Franky grinned as he seemed to be getting treated quite well by the sexy waitresses. I turned my attention to Luffy, who was still getting Venus's full attention, and she seemed to be getting a little frustrated for some reason. I was going to try and converse with Zoro again, but the mystery man turned up again.

"Where'd you run off to?" he asked with that handsome smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Sanji," I said kindly, at least someone wanted to talk to me. "What's yours?"

He took my outstretched hand and pulled it up, planting a kiss on it. "Lovely name, I am Banri." I noticed someone had pulled up a chair for him, and he was now sitting directly opposite me with his back to Zoro.

"Nice to meet you," I replied somewhat awkwardly. It sounded wrong, but I kind of wanted Zoro to notice how this guy was treating me, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if Zoro became more of a gentleman. I love the rough-tough attitude but it would be nice if he was a little more gentle sometimes. But the Marimo wasn't even paying attention.

* * *

I spent the majority of the morning talking to Banri, he was so easy to get along with.

"I used to work at a sea restaurant called the Baraite!" I said as we spoke about food.

He smiled at this, "I've heard of that place! It's said to have incredible food - does that mean you're a chef?"

I opened my mouth to answer him, but Zoro appeared in between us and grabbed hold of my arm, tugging me up. I noticed his other arm was on Franky.

"What the hell, Zoro?" Franky yelled, clearly not happy at being interrupted.

"Where's Luffy gone?" Zoro responded, keeping his voice low so only we could hear him. I glanced around and noticed he was right - Luffy had gone missing. My eyes roamed the bar for a moment, making sure he wasn't anywhere here.

"Speaking of which, that Venus chick isn't here either," I mentioned, noticing the absence of the stunning raven.

Zoro growled, "I have a bad feeling about this," he said under his breath.


	19. Chapter 19 - Venus the Siren

**_A/_** N : ** _TY FOR 8K READS!_**

 ** _Please don't **'** forget to review guys! I love reading what you have to say about the chapters. All of you loyal readers are absolute legends esp Kakashi's Library xx Anyways, studying has been going super well so I have some free time to update now! Also just saying I do love some angst and arguments, and with Zoro/Sanji's personalities please expect some drama ;)_**

I followed Zoro and Franky out of the bar, my ears perked up as we tried to find out where Luffy had run off to.

"Maybe he ran off to get it on with that chick," Franky suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. "She was getting quite friendly with him last time I looked over at them."

I couldn't help but chuckle at this, "If Luffy went with her she probably promised him food or something."

Zoro sighed, "it doesn't matter we have to find him, otherwise Nami will increase my debts - again."

I shrugged, "so where should we start looking?"

Zoro looked around for a moment, "let's split up it'll be easier to find him."

Franky and I both stifled a chuckle, "buddy no offense but it wouldn't be the best idea for you to go off by yourself, especially on a new island."

I couldn't hold back my smirk as Zoro's face flushed and he growled at Franky.

"Don't worry," I stated and placed my hand on Zoro's shoulder. "I'll go with Zoro and we'll handle the South side of the town, you take the North," I said and Franky seemed to agree with this proposition. I couldn't say the same for Zoro, who seemed to be less than ecstatic that I was teaming up with him. I didn't know why he was being so grumpy, but I intended to find out. I followed Zoro's quick strides across the street and we both began looking all over for any sign of Luffy.

"So," I began, intending to reach the bottom of this. "Why are you acting like this?" I asked, watching him frown.

"Like what?" he asked nonchalantly.

I stopped walking and gave him a sideways glance, "all moody - don't tell me you are jealous of Banri?"

Zoro stopped walking as well, and he glared in my direction. "Jealous? Don't make me laugh," he stated coolly. And thus started the longest search for our rubber captain.

* * *

I walked on the deck, just wanting to have a nice quiet sleep.

"Sanji I'm Hungry," Usopp complained as soon as Zoro, Franky and I had walked over to the rest of the crew. Robin and Nami came over as well, clearly all anticipating some information about the mysterious town.

"Wait a minute…" Nami spoke up, and I knew what she had picked up on. "Where's Luffy?"

I took a deep breath, "we may have lost him…"

Nami's mouth fell open, and we knew she wasn't going to let this one go. "How could you lose him?" she half-yelled, facepalming in distress.

I shrugged, "it wasn't a very big town - we'll find him easy, we just need everyone looking for him."

Nami still wasn't convinced, but she seemed to let it go for the time being, "what else did you find out?"

After realizing neither Zoro or Franky were planning on answering that, I did. "Not much, like I said it is a very small town. We met a few people, a woman named Venus and I met someone named Banri," I replied, recalling the events.

Robin's breath hitched, but no-one else seemed to notice except me. Nami massaged her temples in annoyance, and she leaned back in her chair as she tried to decide our next move.

"We have to stay here for another day at least to wait for Law and for the log pose to set, that gives us 24 hours to find Luffy," she said. "Let's have some dinner and then we'll split up to search a couple of hours tonight. If we don't find him we will have to wait until tomorrow."

I nodded and stood up, wanting to start on dinner. Zoro watched as I left the group, his scowl never leaving. What's his fucking issue?

After a few minutes, everyone else had left the gathering and were up to their own duties as I made a delicious soup - purposely sticking in some mushrooms just to spite Zoro since he was being a dick for no reason. I like him, a lot, but he is not in touch with his emotions and he needs to learn how to express them, otherwise, this is just going to be too difficult for me to keep up.

About an hour later the soup was pretty much done the cooking, so I yelled out the kitchen window to let everyone know.

"Sanji it smells amazing!" Usopp commented as he sniffed the air while walking in. I took the large pot off the stove and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Thanks, Usopp," I grinned and poured him a heaping serving. After all, since Luffy was missing it meant we could each have much bigger plates.

The rest of the crew made their way in and took their seats, and I could hear stomachs rumbling. I guessed none of them had any lunch while we were off exploring. I served everyone a heaping bowl, making sure to get extra mushrooms in Zoro's. I knew it was petty, but I didn't care. If he doesn't voice his opinions and emotions to me, he's going to lose me.

"It's bad to say, but it's so calming to eat without Luffy in the room," Chopper spoke with a soft, adorable giggle. I couldn't help but laugh along with Usopp and Brook at that because it was too true.

Dinner went by smoothly, and we were all able to actually eat slowly and enjoy the meal without having to worry about it being stolen by the black hole himself. After everyone had left, I noticed Robin was still in the kitchen and began to help me dry the dishes with her devil fruit ability.

"Is something the matter?" I asked, remembering how she reacted when I told the crew about the island.

She seemed hesitant to speak for a moment, "it was just that name that you mentioned," she said softly.

"Venus?" I asked, repeating the beautiful girl's name.

Robin nodded, "I'm beginning to believe the myths about this island, especially since there really is a girl named Venus there,"

"What do you mean?" I asked as a bad feeling crept over me.

"I didn't mention this before," she began. "But the myths stated that the Siren who ran the island and never let men leave…was named Venus."

I was about to reply when Nami's voice alerted the both of us. I tried to hide my frightened face as Robin and I headed out onto the chilly deck to see what our navigator had decided upon.

"So we'll split up and look for Luffy for about an hour tonight, then everyone is to report back here and we'll put it on hold until tomorrow," Nami said calmly, and she began assigning people into pairs. As Nami approached me, I glanced over to Zoro while he wasn't paying attention, and shook my head - hoping she got the picture.

"Sanji will go with…. Robin," she spoke finally. I mouthed a quick 'thank you' to her, and she smiled. "I will go with Chopper, and that's everyone! Meet back here at nine sharp please."

Robin and I walked along the beach, first deciding to search the shores for any signs of Luffy.

"So what exactly does a Siren do?" I asked, trying to remain calm and find out as much about this potential enemy as I could.

"I haven't read extensively on the subject, but according to ancient legend they had the power to attract men and would lure them in before killing them viciously," Robin replied, a frown on her face. "However there are many different opinions on them, I for one always believed them to be just myth and nothing more."

I was confused. "Why bother luring them in?" I asked, "why not just kill them outright if that is their ultimate goal?"

"I think it is because they like to know and be reminded of how attractive and irresistible they are. They go for men of power, and love the feeling of controlling them," Robin responded, tapping her chin thoughtfully as she spoke.

"Do you really think her 'charms' will work on Luffy, though?" I asked, knowing our captain quite well. "He's never been attracted to women before, or anyone for that matter. I don't think he has a romantic nerve in his brain."

Robin laughed at this, her smooth voice somehow cheered me up slightly. "That is true, it probably will not affect him."

I managed a smile back, "what will she do if her abilities do not work on him?"

I saw Robin's smile fade, "I don't know, she might go for the next most powerful man available to her, but it's hard to say as all of this is just based off of what I have read. To make a proper judgment I would have had to meet her."

"The next powerful man…" I repeated, the information sinking in. "That would be…"

"Zoro," Robin finished for me. Before I could say anything or begin to react, she spoke again, "since Zoro is attracted to females, her abilities will probably affect him."

I gulped, kind of wishing I let Nami pair me with Zoro so that I could at least try and prevent them from running into each other. All I cared about now was him getting back to the ship safely. Robin must have noticed my anxiousness because she placed her hand supportively on my shoulder as we turned around to head back to the ship.

We got onto the ship and saw that everyone was now sitting on the ship in the same place that we had been previously. Everyone…with another person missing.

"Where's Zoro?" I asked, looking at the guilty faces in front of me.

Franky, who must have been paired with Zoro spoke up. "We ran into Venus again, and she had Luffy unconscious and tied up against a waterfall in a deep cave. She had two men each holding a knife to his neck and said if we moved an inch he was dead, then she made Zoro stay and sent me packing," Franky said, lowering his head. "There was nothing I could do."

I sighed, "what are we going to do now?"

Robin moved to stand in front of Franky, "did she say anything else?"

"Something about the Song-Song fruit, but she wasn't saying that to me I heard it as I was walking away," the cyborg replied, clearly blaming himself for everything that had happened.

"Franky it's not your fault," Chopper said, reading the situation perfectly.

Brook nodded, "Chopper-san is right, you couldn't do anything."

Nami stood up, her hands on her hips. "Law will meet up with us at dawn tomorrow, meaning we will have an extra crew to help us get Zoro and Luffy back - we just have to trust in them until then," she said.

"In the meantime, I will get as much information about Sirens and the Song-Song fruit that you mentioned, Franky," Robin added, and she quickly made her way into the girl's cabin, where she kept her books and study material. The meeting was dismissed, and I was about to head up onto the crows nest, but Nami took hold of my arm.

"Sanji, don't worry about them, they are the toughest guys on this crew - they will survive one night, even with a crazy Siren bitch."


	20. Chapter 20 - Battling the Siren

_**A/**_ N : _ **Yay new chapter! Time for some Sanji badass fighting time. Review if you are enjoying :)**_

I was up as soon as the sun had risen.

"Sanji, you're up early," Robin commented as I walked into the kitchen. She was leaning on the counter, sipping a glass of water while holding a book in her left hand. I pulled out a cigarette from my coat pocket and lit it.

"Yeah," I replied. "I guess I'm a little worried about what that shitty Marimo has gotten himself into." I walked closer to her, trying to get a view on what she had been reading. Noticing my intentions, Robin flipped the book over and handed me it - the top of the page read 'Song Song Fruit - Abilities and Lore'

"This book has all of the discovered devil fruits and their abilities in it," Robin explained as I began to read down the page.

 _Song-Song Fruit_

 _Abilities - Can control the opposite sex's mind and actions based on the type of song one is playing. However, after controlling somebody you cannot use your abilities for a short period of five minutes. It will only affect the opposite sex because it is a form of attraction and will only work on someone who has the potential to be attracted to the user._

User : _UNKNOWN._

I looked up at Robin, very impressed with the amount of information in the book. It was very thick and had to have over 500 pages to it. "Where did you get this?" I asked, flipping to the front.

"At the last town. The updated version comes out once every three months, and I like to keep updated with the devil fruits in existence right now - as well as their owners," Robin responded in a calm tone. "Usually they will only mention the owner if they are a known pirate."

"Is Luffy's devil fruit in there?" I asked curiously.

Robin nodded, "yes I've seen him in there."

My fascination with the book faded quickly, "so if I were to fight her, her devil fruit would not affect me, is that right?" I asked, repeating the information.

"Correct," our archaeologist replied. "However, she is also a Siren, and they have their own form of unique powers." Robin continued, and she pulled out another book from behind her on the counter. She flipped to the bookmarked page quickly. "Sirens are naturally very attractive and they are able to lure men to their deaths. Because their abilities do not work on the opposite sex, Sirens are generally very good at a form of combat. Most known is hand-to-hand, however, some Sirens prefer to use weapons such as knives or swords." Robin read out the paragraph about the paranormal race. "Since they see themselves as the top of the female race, they are programmed to automatically despise other women, and will not hesitate to kill them."

I gulped, this chick was sounding scary. "I obviously have the advantage if she cannot use her devil fruit on me," I spoke. "I think you, Robin and I should take care of this fight and let the boys handle her minions."

Robin seemed like she was about to agree when the door to the kitchen opened and Nami walked in, brushing through her orange locks. "That girl sounds evil," she commented. "But I guess we will have to take care of her since the boys will be useless in this situation."

I was about to reply when my haki kicked in and I sensed a strong presence.

"Someone's here," I whispered, making my way out the kitchen door and onto the deck. Robin followed me quietly and I was about to hop off the ship and attack whoever dared sneak up on us, when a voice called out.

"It's me, Sanji-ya."

My mind relaxed at the familiar voice and I eased up my stance. "Law," I said and watched as he hopped onto deck. "Welcome back, did you meet up with your crew okay?"

He smiled, "yes we are docked about a mile West, I just came by to see if we are ready to set sail yet."

Robin shook her head and moved forward, "actually something has happened. Turns out there is a Siren on this island, and she has taken Luffy and Zoro under her control. We are going to be rescuing them today, you're welcome to join us."

Law looked a bit taken aback, but he recovered quickly. "Sure, can I borrow your den-den-Mushi to contact my crew first."

* * *

After breakfast, Nami wasted no time in getting everyone to listen to what the plan was. "Listen up!" she called loudly. "We will head out immediately - when we reach the fountain, I'll create a heavy fog. It will cover the cave as well, so we will be able to enter unnoticed. Once we are in there, the guys will take care of the pirates who are under her control, but leave Venus to Robin, Sanji and I for obvious reasons."

"How many followers does she have?" Usopp asked, holding Chopper close as the reindeer shivered in fear.

"Considering her powers of attraction, it could be entire pirate crews - so prepare for the worst," Nami said with a serious frown. "Bring all the weapons and guns we have, but remember don't touch the siren or she will control you," Nami looked sternly at the boys, making sure they understood the gravity of the situation.

We made our way to a giant lake and followed Franky as he led us to where he had run into Luffy the previous night.

As we approached the waterfall he specified, Nami stopped us as pulled out her Clima Tact. We all stood still, trying to be as silent as possible as she mumbled a few words under her breath, pointing her weapon to the sky. After a moment, the sky got reasonably darker and a large fog raised from over the water. She signaled for us to move over to the edge and creep closer to the waterfall. I guessed we were relying on the fact that Venus doesn't have haki, otherwise she would already know we were here. Nami signaled once more, and we tip-toed our way through the waterfall, staying hidden under the fog.

"Go - now," Nami whispered, and we all followed her cue, popping out of the fog one by one and attacking some of the many pirates who were loitering in the cave. There was a lot of them, but I couldn't see Luffy, Zoro or Venus anywhere. She must have known we were coming and moved them further into the cave. I ran over to a group of pirates who were holding guns and kicked their weapons away before doing a rotating kick in order to hit all of them at once. I left one conscious and grabbed hold of his collar before running him against the wall of the cave.

"Where is Venus?" I yelled at him, pushing him even harder against the wall to prove I wasn't messing around.

The man struggled for a minute before giving up, "she's about a mile into the cave," he stated in a hoarse voice. I released him, and he fell to the ground gasping for air.

I ran over to Nami who had stationed herself behind Usopp and Franky. "Nami, let's go," I said. "I found out where Venus is."

"Robin will take care of things here," Nami said and we began to run deeper into the hollow cave. I was beginning to sense Venus's presence, so we had to be getting closer. But there was also a large volume of other men there, probably more pirates protecting her. We turned a sharp corner and the cave got much larger and brighter. It was filled with armed pirates and in the back of the cave, Zoro and Luffy were chained and cuffed to the rocky wall. They were both awake and didn't seem to be injured.

"I should have known you'd come for them," a sickly sweet voice alerted my attention to our right. Venus was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed gently across her chest. She moved towards the hostages and trailed her fingertips along Zoro's chest. "Especially for this one."

I growled involuntarily at the contact she had with him, but I didn't move.

"He is something special to you, isn't he?" she continued in a teasing voice, just wanting me to admit it so she could torture me further. I didn't respond, and so she tilted her head up and planted a soft kiss on Zoro's lips. I saw red, and before she could attempt anything else I had launched a kick her way, making her quit touching my Marimo to dodge it. She flipped mid-air and landed perfectly on her feet, reaching behind her to pull out a long sword.

"Swords huh," I commented, unfazed. "I'm used to fighting against those." I tore a sideways glance at Zoro, who managed a smirk at this. I tore my gaze from him and checked on Nami, she was being backed up by Franky - who must have caught up with us. After knowing she was okay, I ran towards Venus - coating my right leg in Haki before throwing it against her sword. She was strong, I could tell by the way her grip didn't budge. I let my leg fall to the ground and ducked quickly to avoid having my head chopped off. She may be strong, but her movements are much slower than the Shitty Swordsman's. As she began thrusting her sword against me, I focused on using Observation Haki to dodge them all, before jumping above her and slamming my leg against her right arm. If I could injure it, she would be hindered from using her sword skills. Venus flinched, but she didn't seem too affected by it, since she swung her sword up in a sideways motion and it nicked my side.

"Baka cook!" Zoro's gruff voice yelled. "You can't dodge in mid-air, don't be stupid." I shot him an annoyed glare, and he shut up. I focused my attention on Venus once more, who had taken a new stance. I shot towards her, not wanting to waste any more time here. She dodged my first kick, but my second came too quickly for her to block and I hit her directly in the ribs, probably cracking them. She reacted well and moved quickly until she was behind me, and I only managed to move enough to avoid a fatal blow, but she still cut right across my back.

"I noticed this before when I was observing all of you at the bar," she commented as I flinched and fell to my knees. She took her sword and hooked it underneath my shirt, before pulling it up - effectively ripping my shirt off from the back leaving me in only my bra. "You recently acquired this, did you not?" Venus asked, running the tip of her blade across my wound that had only just begun to heal properly. The pain from it being re-opened was almost too much to handle, and I felt blood coil in my mouth. As she went over it again, I flinched and ignored the pain before sharply kicking my leg upright, hitting her in the jaw as she stumbled backward. I managed to stand up and glared her down, beyond annoyed that she would fight so dirty. I focused on my speed, and in a moment I was beside her - kicking her again in the face. Venus was having trouble standing up now, she was strong but didn't have much endurance. I didn't want to show her any mercy, so I coated my left leg in haki and allowed it to accumulate strength as I prepared for my finishing blow. I shot over to her, my speed proving to be too much for her to match. I ducked down, dodging her sword before stick my leg up,

"Parage Shot!" I yelled, using my leg to kick her multiple times in different sections of her face. I purposely went for the bones so I could disfigure her entire face. After around ten kicks, I stopped and watched the once beautiful woman fall to the ground in a crumpled heap. Noticing she was barely awake, I knelt down beside her. "This way, you'll never be beautiful enough to lure a man in again."

"Sanji!" I heard Franky's voice as Nami and he walked towards me. Franky took one look at the girl and flinched, "man what did you do to her face?"

"Hey guys! Can you get these chains off?" I heard our captain's whiny voice as he struggled against what I'm assuming were sea-stone.

"Sure, Sanji would you like to do the honors?" Nami asked as we made our way to the boys, beating any pirates that were getting in our way. But with Venus unconscious, I think the effect she had on these men was reversed because most of them were looking around, confused. I walked over to Luffy first, letting Haki take control of my leg as I shot it up to break the chains that held him. Nami had gone off to look for the handcuff keys, and so I moved on to Zoro. I used my left leg this time, but instead of going for the chains, I kicked Zoro's annoying face.

"What was that for you stupid cook?" he half-yelled, wiping the blood off his nose.

"Being an asshole," I snarled before kicking his chains, still annoyed that he let Venus kiss him. They fell to the ground and Franky appeared with the key, so I made to walk away. Strong arms forced me around and encircled around my waist, and as soon as I had turned around, Zoro's lips were on mine.

I pulled away instantly, "yuck she kissed you and then you kissed me - does that mean I indirectly kissed her?"

Zoro rolled his eyes and pulled my head back, locking lips with me once more - this time it was a rougher kiss, as if he was telling me to shut up and stop complaining. He wasn't getting off that easy, though.

"You can't just kiss and make up with me," I stated after we broke for air. "You're going to be in the dog house for a few days."

As I turned around, I noticed the entire crew plus Law had witnessed our little show of affection.


	21. Chapter 21 - Just Nakama

_**A/N : So I started a new fanfiction - it is Sasuke x Naruto. If you like that ship, please go ahead and read it! And please don't forget to review :D . Also I came up with a really cool ARC idea for this next island - so get keen!**_

We walked back to the ship and I made it a mission to ignore Zoro on the way. I couldn't believe that he had the nerve to think one kiss would make up for all the ignoring and jealousy he had been showing yesterday - not to mention that kiss. Well, I guess he couldn't exactly have done anything, but it still pissed me off.

"Here," I looked up to see Usopp had taken off his jacket and was holding it out to me. After remembering my shirt had been ripped off during the fight, I gladly took it.

"Thanks," I said with my best smile as I wrapped it around me, gritting my teeth as it touched my open wound. We made it back to the ship, and as we hopped on I felt something little tug on my hand. I looked down, it was Chopper.

"I'll re-bandage your wound," he said softly and led me to the infirmary - which I had been spending a lot of time in recently. I sat down on the edge of the bed and let Chopper pull back the coat, treating my wound with some sort of liquid. After applying it, he bandaged me up again, this time tighter.

"That should be okay, I'll change your bandages again in a couple days time," Chopper said with a small smile. He gave me two pills, which I'm assuming were for pain, and I swallowed them quickly. I assumed he was done treating me, and so I headed out - keen to make some lunch for everybody. I walked out onto the deck and noticed Zoro was talking with Robin, odd. They never seemed to really get along.

"Sanji!" Luffy called from my left. "What's for lunch?"

I grinned, expecting as much. "What would you like?"

Luffy paused for a moment, "Meat!" he yelled excitedly.

"Why'd I even bother asking?" I wondered as he headed back off to play with Usopp and Chopper. It was nice to have Law back, he seemed like a trustworthy ally - and I heard that he is bringing his crew over for lunch so I'd better get started cooking.

* * *

I finished making my favorite sauce and placed it on the table, next to the dish of sea-king meat.

"Lunch!" I called out to the crew, who had been getting themselves acquainted with Law's crew, I presume. The door to the kitchen flew open and the crew began pouring in. To my surprise, Luffy was not the first one in - in fact, he was last as he strolled in alongside Law. We had been sailing for a day already, and Nami had told us we would be landing at the next island soon.

"Since we are short on money, I'm thinking a few people go onto the island and gamble a bit to get supplies for our trip to Dressrosa," Nami continued, tapping her finger on the table as she took bites of her steak.

"So that will be you and who else?" Usopp asked, knowing Nami would be one of the members going on shore - after all no one can beat her at gambling.

Surprisingly, Nami shook her head. "I've been getting a bit of a reputation lately, and people have started to recognize me. Since I cheat, many clubs have my poster up to warn gamblers about me," Nami said in an annoyed tone. "So this time I think I'll pick three of you to go once we dock."

"Alright then," Usopp replied. "But don't expect us to have the same amount of success that you do."

Nami ignored him and continued eating. As I stood to clear the empty plates, I noticed that Luffy wasn't in his usual seat, but instead, he was sitting next to Law on the left. How strange. The crew finished eating soon, and they all began to leave the kitchen, going about their normal duties.

"Shitty cook," a voice spoke from behind me. And of course, there is only one person who has the nerve to call me that.

"Do you need something?" I asked, not meaning to sound too harsh - but I was still not happy with the swordsman and I had been dreading having a conversation with him for the past day.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

I sighed, not really wanting to do this right now. "Look, Zoro I just feel like this might not be the best idea," I said, admitting the words I had been doing a pretty good job of not saying lately. "We're Nakama, and I think it may be best to just stick with that, instead of being - whatever we were."

Zoro didn't seem pissed, in fact, he seemed to have a new emotion in his eyes - one that I had never seen before. The Marimo opened his mouth to respond but closed it just as quickly.

"Fine," he mumbled after a moment. "If that's what you want." When I didn't reply, he turned and walked out without another word, leaving me to wonder how on earth we got here. In reality, I had been thinking it over for awhile, but the real reason I didn't want to continue as I'm scared of how much I liked Zoro. Just seeing him around other girls and especially when Venus kissed him - it made me your typical jealous psycho girl, and that's what I'm scared of. That, and the fact that he was making no effort to define the relationship - were we exclusive? Or was he just with me for a quick fuck? All of these things just combined, and I decided the best outcome was just to stop this.

* * *

I stood on deck, watching the sunset as we sailed North, the next island was vaguely out in the distance but my thoughts were elsewhere. Did I make a mistake with the shitty Marimo?

"What are you doing out here?" Nami asked, making her way over to me. She tightened the coat around her waist and shivered, we seemed to be running into a lot of winter islands lately.

"Just thinking," I replied, trying to be as vague as possible. I doubt Nami cares too much about my personal problems, especially with a new island coming up.

She perched her arm over the side of the ship and glanced me up and down, "you look depressed - what's going on?" she said calmly.

I sighed, "whatever Zoro and I had, I just think it's best we stop and be Nakama only."

"Why?"

"Firstly, he was making no effort to define the relationship, and I just don't want to do anything that might mess up our crew," I said honestly.

Nami raised her eyebrows, clearly not buying what I had said. "What's the other reason?"

"Those are the reasons, plus you know - I'm scared of falling for him, especially in a situation like we are in," I said, adding to my previous thoughts. "Anything could happen out here in the New World, and I don't want feelings getting in the way or distracting me from anything."

Nami seemed to accept this. "But I liked you two together," she said sadly.

I shrugged. "By the way, don't you think Luffy's been a little weird towards Law?" I asked, deciding to change the subject. "Like he's a nice guy and I do think we can trust him, but then again he is a pirate."

Nami nodded. "He does seem quite trustworthy, but I agree we still need to be careful around him. It isn't in Luffy's personality to be suspicious, so that's our job."

I knew she was right, but still, something seemed odd about the way Luffy was acting around him.

* * *

Dinner was quick, and I knew that I had watch tonight so I finished up dishes as quickly as possible so that everyone would be able to get a good, long sleep.

"Sanji are you alright to take watch?"

I turned around to see Chopper standing next to me. He was such a cutie, always checking up on us after a fight to make sure our wounds were healing properly.

"I'm alright Chopper," I replied. "The stitches are healing well I think but I could use a couple painkillers for the night."

Chopper sighed, "Sanji you know I don't like you using the painkillers - they aren't normal ones they are extremely powerful and you take a bunch…"

"Chopper I promise I'll only take one per four hours like it says," I whined. "Just gimme them please."

Chopper gave in and he handed me the whole bottle of tablets. "Just take them all so you don't have to keep asking me," he stated. "But make sure you don't exceed more than 3 in twenty-four hours."

"Roger!" I said happily, glad that I had gotten them in my possession. The only bad thing about them is they make you super drowsy and tired. The little reindeer waved and made his way to the boy's cabins. From the corner of my eye I saw Zoro make his way out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, and so I quickly made my way up onto the crows nest to avoid any conversation with him since it would obviously be awkward. I sat down on the side of the crows nest and made myself comfortable - it was going to be a long night, but hopefully, the next island would hold some adventure to cheer me up.


	22. Chapter 22 - Opposite Galore

_**A/N : IF you have any ideas of fanfictions that you want me to write, PM me or comment! (I'll write fanfics about any pairing from Naruto, One Piece or Fairy Tail! - I kind of want to write a Natsu x Lucy maybe. Or Gray x Juvia**_

 _ **And pls remember to review my lovelies!**_

We docked at the new Island, and Nami stated we would explore it this afternoon. At the moment, I was busy cooking up some eggs and bacon for breakfast. Robin and Nami had gotten up a few hours ago and relieved me of watch duty, so I was going to prepare breakfast and then go get a couple hours of sleep. Since we had arrived at the island, I figured I would only have a short period of rest before Luffy woke me up, excited to adventure. Nami hadn't told the crew, but she picked Luffy, Zoro, Robin and I to explore the island and get us some money + resources.

As I expected, after only a short hour of sleep I had a rubber man bouncing on top of my bed, yelling excitedly about how we had docked at the new island and how much he wanted to go explore it.

"Sanji did you see how big the island looks?" my captain yelled, as he hopped off my bed and stared at me until I opened my eyes. "By the way, where's breakfast?"

I growled at him and got up, wrapping a coat around my shoulders before I followed him out of the girl's room and into the kitchen. Luffy took a seat next to Law again, they had been spending a lot of time together and Luffy seemed to be able to get the normally grumpy surgeon to open up occasionally. It was kind of cute actually, Law rarely gave anyone else attention but our captain - I wonder if…no he couldn't be.

"So, I have decided that the exploring team will consist of Luffy, Zoro, Robin and Sanji," Nami spoke as the crew ate. "Make sure you guys don't cause any trouble and come back as soon as you gather resources, food, and money."

"Sounds good, when shall we leave?" Robin asked coolly.

"Well since we are all awake, you guys can leave whenever you want!" Nami stated and she stood up to help me gather the plates up. I stole a glance at the Marimo, he was scowling and seemed annoyed that he was being forced to come along.

"Let me just make everybody some lunchboxes so we don't all go hungry," I stated and made my way back to the kitchen to begin making some Sushi. Zoro and I hadn't talked in at least a day, we'd been doing a great job of avoiding each other, and I knew it would have to be like this for awhile. But hopefully we could get back to where we were before I turned into a girl - but something made me think that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

I hopped off the ship after handing the crew some lunch-boxes. Robin, Luffy, and the Shitty Swordsman were all waiting on the beach for me. I swung the bag of sushi I had brought for us explorers over my shoulder, and Robin began leading us into the island.

"I have never heard of this island," Robin pondered as we walked past a sign that read 'Gyakuno*' Now, that was strange - Robin knew of almost every island we had been to in the New World - I was beginning to feel a little anxious about what this island could hold. We made our way onto what I assumed was the main street, it was quite crowded and I couldn't help but notice I had seen the same people twice while we walked. Until we finally arrived at a casino.

"How about I stay here and gamble, and you three go buy some food with the money we have. Then meet me here in about an hour and we can make sure we've got everything we need?" Robin suggested, and we all knew she was right. Robin could easily cheat with her devil fruit, so there was no need for any of us to try and help. I nodded and Luffy seemed to be quite excited that he was getting to help me pick out our food for the next month or so.

"Can we go pick out some meat first?" He asked, smiling so wide. Zoro and I both just ignored him as we made our way down the street. I spied a fruit and veggie stall, and I quickly made my way over to it - wanting to make a nice fruit salad one night. As I reached the stand I accidentally bumped into a man, he turned around with an annoyed face.

We all froze.

The man was shorter than both Zoro and I, he wore a suit and tie and he had his arm around a taller and quite gorgeous woman. But that wasn't the reason we were so shocked…it was his face. He looked exactly like Luffy - minus the hat!

"W-what are you?" Luffy asked, his face contorting oddly.

The Luffy-a-like shook his head and rolled his eyes, "I am you."

All our faces dropped.

Luffy pointed his finger at the man accusingly, "you're a liar! You aren't me - I'm me!"

The man tightened his grip around the woman's waist and used his other hand to pick out some broccoli, much to Luffy's distaste.

"What is that? What are you doing?" Luffy asked, shocked at how the man was picking out disgusting green food.

"I'm a vegetarian and I like to stay healthy. After all, meat is a known causer of cancer, salmonella and many other diseases."

A deadly silence fell over our group as we stared in shock. That is until Luffy began to back up, a scared look on his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" He yelled, his eyes wide.

Even Zoro seemed to have a shocked look on his face after the man stated his love of veggies. There is no way this man is anything like Luffy.

"Well if you imbeciles are done staring, I think we will be off," he stated and both him and his partner sauntered off, leaving the three of us still in shock.

"We must have been seeing things," our captain said after a minute, and we all shook our heads back and forth to attempt and clear our mind. He must be right, there's no way someone could look so identical to Luffy, yet be so different. Before any of us could speak, I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I saw Zoro draw his swords in front of me, and Luffy just looked confused again. Then, Zoro's swords dropped to the ground and his mouth widened as Luffy nearly fell over in shock.

"Hey babe," a voice mumbled into my ear. "I've missed you!" the voice continued and the mystery man nuzzled his head into my neck affectionately. I managed to pull away enough to look at the man, and I nearly screamed.

"What the hell is this?" Zoro yelled from behind me.

There, in front of me, was a very familiar man with very familiar green hair. Except it was gelled and combed back, making him look quite attractive if somewhat pretentious. It was…Zoro? The impostor Zoro reached out and grabbed my waist before bringing me in and planting a kiss on my lips. I was shocked, but I didn't back up - after all, it felt exactly like Zoro.

"Who the hell are you?"

Our kiss was interrupted as the real Zoro pulled me back by my shirt and had his swords against the man's neck. He raised his hands up in the air in a surrendering fashion.

"I'm Roronora Zoro," he stated. "Give me that beautiful woman back!"

"What is going on?" I asked, feeling very confused.

Real Zoro scowled, "scram," he said to the fake, who ran away quite quickly.

"What the hell?" I asked again, wanting some answers. When I didn't get any, I figured this island must just be a very strange one indeed. "Let's get supplies and get the hell out of here-" I stated quickly.

"Sure you want to get out of here?" Zoro asked. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." He was obviously referring to the kiss and I face-palmed.

"Zoro," I said. "It looked exactly like you! You can't actually be jealous about that."

Luffy was tugging on the bag I held, "Sanji I'm hungry," he whined and managed to open it up, much to my annoyance. He pulled out a lunchbox and started shoving pieces of sushi into his mouth - probably not even tasting them. The other Luffy seemed much more sophisticated - he would have appreciated some of the avocado sushi in that box.

"I'm not jealous, shitty cook," Zoro growled as we walked down the street, all of us wanting to get the hell off this creepy island as soon as possible. I tried to think of a possible reason why there seemed to be so many duplicates of us, and all of them seemed to be opposite to the real thing - Luffy was well dressed and professional plus he was a vegetarian for fuck's sake! And Zoro was an affectionate little pussy! Maybe this island was some sort of opposite island or something, whatever it is we need to find someone who can explain it to us! I spied a shopping street filled with food, stalls and led the two brutes behind me towards it. My first stop was a meat stall, and I asked Luffy what he'd like to be eating over the next few weeks. It was no surprise that he picked various types of sea-king meat, while drooling I might add. I payed the man who owned the stall before making my way to another fruit stand - since we hadn't actually bought anything from the first one.

"Hello," I said as I browsed the store's contents. "I'd like 10 apples, 10 pears and a couple boxes of those strawberries," I said to the man. He seemed nice enough as I noticed he packed in a couple more strawberries for me free of charge.

"There you are sweetheart!" he said kindly. "That'll be 108 berries."

I handed him the money and thought he seemed like a decent enough guy to ask just what the hell was going on with this island. He laughed for a short while before he replied,

"This is Gyakuno island, also known as Opposites Land," he explained it routinely- like he had done it many times to various travelers. "Any time someone docks at this island, a copy of them is spawned - except with a complete opposite personality. When the person leaves the island, their spawn isn't deleted therefore it stays here forever. Which is why you may recognize some famous pirates wandering the island."

My mouth widened, that was cool! "So the copies are real people with functioning brains? How does that work?"

The man shook his head, "no-one knows. Some speculate a devil-fruit user owns the island and he makes it likes this, but we can't say for sure."

I noticed Zoro and Luffy were also listening intently to this man's story, which was unusual for them. This island was turning out to be the weirdest we have docked at in a long time.

"So wait…" Luffy interrupted, and I was sure he was going to say something absolutely stupid. "Does that mean there are copies of the rest of the crew on this island somewhere?" he asked me, and I had to think about it for a moment. The man said that whenever a ship docked, copies of all the crew were made, so there must be. And that also meant that there may be some copies of people we don't want to see on this island - I hope none of us run into anyone like that.


	23. Chapter 23 - Ace

**_A/N : Short chapter sorry! Review if you want to see more and are enjoying the story please_**

Luffy, Zoro and I walked along the pathway, they were busy studying every person they came across, while I was focused on getting us some supplies. I hope Robin was getting some good information about the town, as well as hopefully making us some money.

"Is that…"

I turned to face Luffy, surprised at his soft tone. Zoro and I followed his gaze, and I gasped. A few feet away from us, stood a very familiar pirate. He had dark hair that fell in waves, and his face was filled with freckles.

"Ace?" Luffy said his brother's name so softly that we could barely hear.

I had a feeling something like this might happen after hearing about the aspects of this island, and I couldn't even imagine what Luffy must be feeling right now, seeing his brother in the flesh - yet it wasn't him. Zoro and I watched Luffy make his way slowly over to the taller man, and our captain reached out to touch him - as if he didn't believe what he was seeing.

"Who are you?" The copy of Ace spoke harshly.

"A-Ace, it's me…" Luffy stuttered, and I felt my heart almost shatter at the sadness in his voice. Luffy must know that isn't really Ace, but his subconscious wishes it was so badly that he is starting to believe it.

Zoro was about to walk forward, but I put my hand out to stop him. "Let me," I said. Zoro wasn't exactly a sensitive guy, and I don't think he could provide the support that Luffy needed right now. I walked slowly up to my captain, who was still staring at the elder man, his face filled with mixed emotions.

"Luffy," I began. "You know that isn't really him…"

Luffy didn't respond, but he backed away from the look-a-like. My captain turned to face me, his eyes were brimming with tears but he refused to let them fall. Not knowing what else to do, I reached out and wrapped my arms around the fragile teen. He seemed to melt into my arms, and I immediately felt immense regret that I had not been there to do this two years ago - when he really needed it. He had been there for all of our toughest moments, yet all of us failed to do the same for him. I held him close for a moment longer, and I began to feel tears soak my shirt.

Zoro was looking away, wanting to give Luffy a private moment to compose himself - I knew he also felt regret, he was the first mate after all. I heard some muffled sniffles, and I let go of Luffy, allowing him to rub his eyes briefly. When we both turned around, the Ace duplicate had gone, and I was glad he could no longer torture my captain.

* * *

We didn't see anyone else that we knew, but Luffy was awfully quiet and unenthusiastic throughout the rest of the day. It was kind of depressing, to be honest. Walking with one boy who had just come face to face with a duplicate of his dead brother, and one boy who I had just broken up with. Thankfully Zoro wasn't talking about it - or talking at all for that matter.

Right when I thought we might get by without any other issues, another familiar face popped up in the crowd. An orange-haired woman approached us, her hand linked with a tall man.

"N-Nami?" I spoke, still feeling shocked even though I was somewhat expecting it. After all, it was so surreal to see copies of everyone - and such opposites.

"Oh, aren't you a cutie!" The Nami duplicate replied with a large grin. She dug into her pockets and pulled out a shiny 500 berries note. "Here, take this and go shout yourself to some ice-cream!"

She placed the money in my hands and sauntered off, planting kisses on her boyfriend's neck as they walked away. The three of us stood there, comprehending what had just happened.

"I think I like this duplicate the most," I stated after a moment of silence, and I swear I saw Zoro hide a smile. Looking over to the still gloomy Luffy, I handed him the money with a soft smile. "Want to go get yourself some meat for a snack?" I asked kindly.

Luffy's face lit up and he grinned widely. "Thanks, Sanji, you're the best!" he said and rushed to the nearest meat section. I was glad I found something that could distract him - even if it was just for a few minutes.

Before I could open my mouth again, I felt something soft grab my hand and tug.

"Oh, my sweet, sweet woman,"

I looked down and my mouth dropped. There was…Zoro? I turned my head and saw another Zoro standing to my left, a large scowl on his face as he watched the events in front of him.

The duplicate Zoro from before leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my hand. "You are absolutely amazing, let me take you out for dinner tonight?" he asked in the same rough voice that I loved. Before I had the chance to respond, he leaned up and planted his lips on mine once more - wrapping his arms around my waist as he deepened the kiss. I couldn't resist it, since he felt and tasted and looked exactly like Zoro, yet at the same time, I felt very guilty.

Just like before, I felt a tug on my shirt and was pulled back by the real Zoro, who was even angrier than before. His swords were unsheathed and one was already in his mouth. Not wanting to cause any trouble on this island, I reached and grabbed the sword that was being held between his teeth. I shoved it into its sheath and glared at Zoro.

"Don't start any unnecessary fights on this island, we don't know what powers they are capable of," I spoke.

"I just want to say that you are the most beautiful woman on this island, and I would wait a lifetime for you," the fake Zoro stated, clearly wanting the attention to be back on him.

Even though the words were so cheesy and pathetic, I couldn't help but blush as he spoke them. Imagining Zoro being even a little more romantic, and a little more emotionally invested was just what I had always wanted from him. Although, not to this extreme obviously.

"Can we get out of here already?" Real Zoro asked through gritted teeth. He was obviously holding himself from kicking this guy's ass, and so I obliged. It was getting dark and we needed to find our way back to the ship, where I suspect Robin is waiting. I glanced around, locating Luffy who had his face full of meat. After waving to the fake Zoro, I grabbed hold of Luffy's collar and told him we needed to head back to the ship so that I could cook dinner. That seemed to work wonders, as in a few minutes our captain was out of sight and rushing towards the docks.

I began to follow him, making sure Zoro was right behind me so that he would not get lost. It was a few minutes of awkward silence before either of us spoke.

"Did you like him?" Zoro asked in a quiet voice as we reached the beach.

I turned to face him, "Who? Your duplicate?"

He nodded, "you blushed when he was talking to you," Zoro said and looked away stubbornly.

"I don't know," I confessed. "It's definitely nice the way he gave me so much attention and I like how open about his emotions he was. Although it was a little over the top."

In all honesty, if Zoro could find some sort of halfway point between the way he is now and the way his duplicate was behaving - he would be perfect and maybe a relationship between us could actually work out. But I just couldn't stand how stubborn and emotionless he was being towards me. Besides that one moment of confession in the bathroom, he hadn't shown any emotion towards me besides lust and jealousy. I know he cared. But sometimes you have to show it.

Zoro didn't say anything else on the way back to the ship, and as soon as we arrived he headed up to the crows nest without a word, and I headed into the kitchen to cook. Maybe we could go back to how we were before the two years of separation - before I was a woman. No matter how much I loved him, maybe that was the best option.

Those were my thoughts as I drifted off to sleep. And for once, my sleep did not consist of dreams about the Marimo.


	24. Chapter 24 - Gossip

_**A/N: This will be the second last chapter of this island. Sorry for taking so long to update, life has been stressful. But expect more frequent updates. If you enjoy this story, I recommend checking out my other one 'Straw Hat Sweetheart.'**_

I walked onto the deck, having woken up early again. My mind hadn't been wandering to the shitty swordsman as of late, which was a good thing I suppose. We had to dock at this island for another day before the log pose set, but I wasn't to keen on going back into that creepy town full of duplicates including vegetarian Luffy and Romantic Zoro. I mean, the latter wasn't so bad.

"Sanji-chan, I'm going to go into town again to retrieve some more money through gambling, would you be so kind as to join me?"

I spun around to see Robin's calm face as she smiled towards me. I pondered the option for a moment, however, the rest of the crew would be awake shortly meaning I'd have to make breakfast.

"Sorry Robin, I'm going to make some breakfast. I might head back into town later though," I explained to her kindly. Robin nodded and she grabbed a jacket before hopping down onto the dock and heading into the foggy town. After watching her walk off, I headed into the kitchen to prepare some sandwiches for breakfast - knowing everyone would be waking up shortly.

* * *

"Sanji! What's for breakfast?" A familiar voice called out and I turned to see our captain cruising into the kitchen. Most of the crew followed behind him, including Zoro.

"Sanji, did you see where Robin went?" Nami asked as she took a seat at the table.

I nodded. "She went to win some more money at the town, she didn't say when she would be back though. I was going to go meet up with her after I clean up here," I replied and started on the dishes while everyone ate

"Oh, I'll come with you - I want to grab a few things myself," Nami replied with a small smile. I grinned back, a girls day out sounded fun. Perhaps we could stop by a bar and have a few drinks after shopping. After all, we could both use a break from this boisterous crew. Soon enough, most of the crew had headed out on deck to go about their day, with Usopp and Chopper heading into town - as Chopper needed to gather some more medical supplies. At least that was their excuse. I'm pretty sure they just want to find each of their clones and explore the island. Brook and Franky sat in the kitchen as I dried the remainder of the dishes, talking about who knows what. Probably something perverted. It almost seemed strange that I used to enjoy talking about women with them. Although I suppose I do the same with Nami and Robin now; though it is about men.

A few minutes later, Nami and I headed off the ship and made our way into the town, searching for Robin as well as scouting the 'talent' that was present. There were definitely some cute guys here, however, I couldn't help but wonder If they were duplicates of someone; or an original.

"Robin!" Nami yelled out as she spotted the raven-haired woman a few meters in front of us, holding a collection of bags which I suppose would be filled with books and various other types of research she had conducted as well as a single bag filled with cash.

"Oh! What are you guys doing here?" she asked calmly after turning to face us with a soft smile.

Nami eyed the money with glee, "we thought we could spend the day shopping and maybe go to a bar for some drinks before we set sail later tonight."

Robin's smile grew slightly. "That sounds nice to me."

"And then he kissed me," I recounted with slightly slurred words as I finished the mug of booze. Robin and Nami let out soft giggles as they two, sipped drinks. My eyes wavered and I noticed that it was getting dark outside. The day had gone by quickly and we were now enjoying some quality drinks before heading back to the Sunny.

"What did real Zoro do?" Nami asked, way too invested in the story.

I laughed, "he was so pissed - pulled out his swords and everything! He probably would have tried to fight his clone if I didn't stop him."

Robin had a smug smile. "You know he's crazy about you - the man's just too emotionally unavailable."

I sighed, that was a spot on evaluation. The three of us ordered another round of drinks and the conversation switched to Luffy and Law's interesting friendship. The two seemed very close, and in such a short period of time as well.

By the time we arrived at the ship, we were all quite intoxicated, although you couldn't tell Robin had any drinks - she was so proper. Nami excused herself right away to sleep, as the drinks caught up with her. Robin also excused herself - probably to go read or something. I was left alone, on deck. I subconsciously wondered what the crew had done for dinner, as it must be close to ten o'clock already. The breeze quickened, and the air felt frosty. Not feeling tired whatsoever, I decided to go and keep whoever was on watch company. I climbed up the ladder to the crows nes, and pushed the hatch open. I was met with a sword tingling my neck.

"It's me.." I mumbled, and the sword was drawn back. I glared at Zoro lightly before pulling myself up the hatch and sitting on the wooden floor.

"You guys are back late," the swordsman mumbled with a pretend interest. For some reason, I wasn't annoyed at his attitude. In fact, seeing him all alone, his T-shirt clinging to his skin in the cold weather kind of put me in a good mood. I crawled over to him, tracing my hand down his covered chest with a smirk.

"You're drunk," he commented. Probably after smelling the liquor on my breath.

My hand slipped under his shirt as I traced his bare skin, "I've had a few drinks," I replied. Zoro's breath hitched as my cold hand touched his warm skin.

"I thought you were mad at me," he continued, staying calm and collected. For now. I was going to drive him crazy.

"No," was all I replied with. I let my hands continue to trace his chest up and around, before leaning in to suck on his neck lightly, leaving traces of kisses all down his neck and collarbone.

"Sanji," he warned.

I ignored his warning, my hand falling further under his shirt, until it was tracing over his pants. I enjoyed the red tinge on his cheek, and feeling no hesitation from him, I climbed onto his lap and smiled down. I removed my hands and brought them up to pull my singlet over my head, leaving me in the red lacy bra that Nami and Robin had bought me before. Zoro's face got even redder, and he bit his lip. I leaned in to peck him on the cheek before moving my hips forward.

"Fuck," he mumbled. There was a hand on the back of my head, and I was pulled closer as his lips were attached to mine. Zoro kissed me roughly, his hand taking hold of my skirt as he ripped it off.

Moans escaped my lips as he continued his way down, before he picked me off of his lap and lay me down.

* * *

My eyes creaked open. Zoro lay next to me, shirtless. We had a small blanket covering us and we were still in the crows nest.

"Good morning," I mumbled, waking the sleeping swordsman. Zoro shifted as his eyes opened.

"Morning," he groaned back. Hearing noises on the deck, I shot up. I didn't want to have to talk about what 'we' were to anyone, and I was more than certain Zoro felt the same.

"I'm going to go start on breakfast," I said to the droopy-eyed Zoro. "Maybe wait awhile before you come down so that people don't ask any questions."

Zoro seemed to agree with this idea, and he leaned up to give me a quick peck on the lips. Which, I admit, was very cute. But it was probably nothing. I pulled my T-shirt from the night before over my body and quickly headed down the ladder. As I was pondering what beautiful creation I should make for breakfast, Robin appeared out of the girl's bedrooms. She quietly followed me into the kitchen and perched herself on one of the bar seats. She had a coy smile on her lips.

"What?" I asked, already fearing the answer.

"Why did you sleep in the crows nest?" She asked.

"I was on watch last night."

Robin's smile grew. "You were not. I checked the roster. Zoro was."

I sighed, "Look it doesn't mean anything," I began. My words were cut off by the door to the kitchen opening once more. "Just shh."

It was Brook. He seemed to be looking around curiously, before a worried frown took over his lips.

"What's wrong, Skeleton-kun?" Robin asked, also noticing the concerned look.

"Chopper and Usopp," he began. "They didn't come home last night…I'm worried something may have happened to them when they were exploring the island."

 _ **A/N: Review if you enjoy!**_


End file.
